


A Long Winter (translation)

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold War, F/M, M/M, September 11 Attacks, Steve Rogers: The Bisexual America Deserves
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Năm 1945, Steve Rogers nhảy xuống từ một chiếc tàu bay  mất phương hướng, bơi hơn dặm qua Bắc Băng Dương và dạt vào một bờ biển lạnh lẽo.</p><p>Năm 1947, Steve Rogers làm đám cưới với Peggy Carter.</p><p>Năm 1966, tờ New York Times tìm ra những bức thư đã mất của trung sĩ James Buchanan Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Winter (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/gifts), [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Long Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799623) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



> It took me quite a long time to translate because of all the feels  
> Cảm ơn mercisnm đã giúp đỡ!

 

_Hiển nhiên, vợ của Lot, được người ta khuyên rằng đừng ngoảnh lại nơi mái ấm và những con người từng thuộc về. Nhưng nàng đã ngoảnh lại, và tôi yêu nàng vì điều đó. Bởi lẽ nó nhân ái biết nhường nào._

_Rồi nàng hóa thành những hạt muối._

_Những hạt muối vụn tan._

_—Slaughterhouse-Five_

_Kurt Vonnegut_

 

 

 

_1947_

_New York, ngày 17 tháng 6. – Lễ thành hôn của Captain America! Steven Rogers, người hùng dũng cảm nhất nước Mĩ, đã kết hôn vào chủ nhật qua, ngày 16 tháng 6, nơi Lễ đường thánh Patrick đúng tại quê hương của anh, thành phố New York, bang New York. Còn quý cô may mắn ư? Người yêu thời chiến của Cap, một liên lạc viên người Anh từ Ban Khoa học Chiến lược Dự bị. Hôn lễ được tổ chức khép kín chỉ với bạn bè thân quen cùng gia đình tham dự. Và đây tại tòa soạn The Times, chúng tôi xin chúc cho cô dâu và chú rề nhà Rogers những lời chúc tốt đẹp nhất._

_(Welch, Jonathan. “Một kết thúc có hậu!” Tờ New York Times ấn bản ngày 2 tháng 2 năm 1947)_

 

 

_1954_

Gió lạnh thổi qua khiến má Steve bỏng rát. Những đầu ngón tay đỏ bầm của anh chìa ra, vươn xuống. Cánh tay của Bucky rướn lên, cao mãi.

“Steve,” Buck nói, giọng cậu khẩn khoản. Nhưng bất kể anh vươn ra xa bao nhiêu, Steve vẫn không thể nắm lấy cậu. Vô vọng, anh nhìn những hạt tuyết xanh bò lên cái cổ trắng của Bucky như những dây leo. Khi Steve nghĩ mình có thể với được Bucky thì những ngón tay của mùa đông lại liếm lấy cánh tay Bucky để kéo cậu xa thêm milimet quá tầm với. Nếu bây giờ Steve chạm vào Bucky, anh biết cậu sẽ nát vụn thành hàng triệu mảnh buốt giá, và rồi cậu sẽ tan đi, sẽ bị quên lãng cùng cơn gió thế gào.

“Stevie,” Buck lại nói, những ngón tay của cậu mới gần với Steve làm sao, “Tỉnh dậy đi. Tỉnh dậy đi.”

“Tỉnh dậy đi!” Peggy nói, và Steve lập tức bật dậy, thở dốc. Anh quẫy đạp, chân đá tung ga giường, tay vội vàng nắm chặt lấy một cánh tay nhỏ bé. Tim anh đập thình thịch trong lỗ tai và trong tứ chi, mất một giây kinh hoàng anh cứ nghĩ đó là tiếng một con tàu tăng tốc đang sắp đâm vào mình.

“Buck,” anh hỏi, bối rối và đầy kì vọng.

“Không, Steve, là em đây, Peggy đây.” Cô đáp, dỗ dành. Cô cẩn thận gỡ những ngón tay của anh khỏi tay với đôi tay nhỏ bé mà mạnh mẽ của mình, tới khi anh chỉ còn cuộn chặt bàn tay thành nắm đấm. “Steve, nhìn em đây. Anh nằm mơ thôi mà, đó không phải là thật.”

“Pegs.” Steve nặng nhọc chớp mắt. Đó là cô. Đôi mắt xanh ghê sợ, chết chóc của Bucky mờ dần thế chỗ cho khuôn mặt Peggy. “Pegs.” Anh lặp lại, cảm thấy toàn thân nhẹ nhõm dần.

“Lâu rồi anh không gặp ác mộng tệ đến thế,” Peggy khẽ nói.

“Xin lỗi em,” Steve nói bằng giọng khản đặc. Anh vùi đầu vào trong mái tóc cô và thở thật sâu “Chúa ơi, anh xin lỗi. Em có nghĩ anh đánh thức Kat rồi không?”

“Anh không làm ồn mấy đâu,” Peggy trấn tĩnh Steve. “Em tỉnh giấc vì anh cứ lăn lộn mãi thôi.”

Steve ngửa người “Anh có làm em đau không? Peggy?”

“Suỵt,” Peggy đáp “Không. Không hề Steve ạ. Giờ thì anh đi ngủ đi.”

Cô chỉnh mình lại trong một tư thế quen thuộc: họ cuộn tròn lại đối diện nhau, so le một cách vừa khít. Steve đặt đầu vào phần hõm ở cổ Peggy, cô kéo đầu anh lại gần cằm mình và ôm lấy anh. Những ngón chân của họ chạm vào nhau, và Steve bắt đầu thấy ấm trở lại.

Khi Steve thức dậy, cùi chỏ của anh đã phải che quá mắt để chắn ánh nắng mặt trời. Cơn ác mộng tràn về và anh giật mình tỉnh lại, ngồi bật dậy, tim đập nhanh. Chiếc giường trống trơn. Anh đưa mắt nhìn quanh, họng bắt đầu ứ nghẹn vì lo sợ, nhưng rồi anh nhận ra Peggy chỉ đang ở trong phòng tắm thôi. Vậy nên anh bình tâm lại, ngái ngủ nhìn cô sửa sang lần cuối trước gương, điều mà Steve nghĩ cô chẳng cần làm chút nào. Mốt vẫn thay đổi, vậy nên Steve mới để ý là cô đã không thường để mở nắp thỏi son môi đỏ như trước nữa. Steve cũng không để tâm lắm, vì như vậy anh có thể hôn cô mọi lúc anh muốn mà không cần lo về những vết son.

Peggy quay trở lại phòng ngủ, nhận ra Steve đã thức, liền mỉm cười.

“Ôi, đừng có chỉ nằm đó mà nhìn em như thế,” cô đổ lỗi. “Anh biết em chỉ muốn trèo lên giường tiếp thôi mà.”

Steve đỏ mặt và nhướn một bên mày lên. “Thật hả?”

Peggy nhìn anh một lúc bằng đôi mắt sáng. “Lại đây giúp em kéo khóa nào,” cô quyết định. Steve ngoan ngoãn đứng dậy và bước tới chỗ cô. Anh cần thận đẩy tóc cô sang một bên để không làm hỏng những lọn quăn và kéo chiếc khóa kim loại lên. Chiếc váy này là quà mà Howard tặng cô nhân dịp sinh nhật. Nó được làm bằng vải mùa đông dày màu đỏ gụ và xòe ra từ eo trở xuống. Howard, Steve nghĩ, đúng là có gu tốt. Anh trìu mến đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cô và bước lùi ra xa.

Xuống dưới nhà, anh rán trứng và làm bánh mì nướng cùng cà phê trong khi Peggy đánh thức Kat và đánh vật để tết bím hết chỗ tóc của con bé. Kat xuống trước và ngồi đung đưa chân trong khi sốt ruột chờ bữa sáng. Peggy ló ra đúng lúc Steve bắt đầu xẻ thức ăn và cô ngồi vào bàn để liếc qua đống giấy tờ cao như núi của mình.

“Cảm ơn, thưa ngài.” Kat nói điệu đà khi Steve đặt một đĩa đồ ăn xuống trước mặt con bé, lát bánh mì được cắt chéo gọn ghẽ.

“Rất hân hạnh, thưa quý cô,” Steve đáp một cách nghiêm trang. Anh mỉm cười với Peggy nhưng cô không trông thấy, cô vẫn còn ngập trong đống báo cáo của SHIELD.

“Bố ơi,” Kat lên tiếng sau một hồi nhai rất đăm chiêu “Sao đêm qua bố lại hét lên thế?”

Cốc cà phê đang nửa chừng đưa lên miệng Steve dừng lại.

“Chắc là con mơ đó thôi. Bố con có hét gì đâu,” Peggy giấu nhẹm. Rồi cô đứng dậy, trong khi Steve, vẫn ngồi im, lắng nghe tiếng giày cô gõ trên gạch lát sàn. Cô thơm Kat và véo má con bé, làm nó cười rúc rích, rồi đặt môi lên môi Steve. Khuôn mặt cô cách mặt anh vài centimet, rồi cô nói “Em để lại một file cho anh đấy.”

Steve trông theo Peggy cho tới khi cô bước ra khỏi cửa và lắng nghe tiếng xe nổ trên đường. Sau đó anh đứng dậy và quay nhìn đồng hồ.

“Rồi đó thưa quý cô,” anh nói “Tới lúc đi học rồi.”

Hai mười phút sau, mừng là Kat vẫn còn đủ trẻ con để ôm tạm biệt anh ở trạm xe buýt, Steve bắt đầu tìm cái tập tài liệu mà Peggy nói tới. Nó nằm im lìm, không nhãn mác trên bàn trà trong nhà.

Nó không dày lắm. Steve biết một file mật mà lại mỏng nghĩa là gì, và nó không có nghĩa tốt gì cả.

Peggy về nhà lúc 9 giờ tối, còn muộn hơn thường ngày, và lên gác hôn Kat ngủ ngon dù con bé đã đi nằm sẵn rồi. Khi Peggy quay trở xuống, cô im lặng trong khi tự rót rượu brandy cho mình và ngồi xuống đối diện Steve bên bàn ăn, người vẫn đang đọc đi đọc lại tập tài liệu, cà phê của anh đã nguội và quánh lại trong cốc đặt bên cùi tay anh.

Anh xem nốt trang cuối một lần trước khi đặt nó xuống. Peggy, li trong tay, đá đôi giày cao gót khỏi chân và uống phần rượu của mình, nhìn anh với ánh mắt bình thản và kiên nhẫn mà anh nhận ra là ánh nhìn từ thời chiến.

“Anh không đủ vốn tiếng Nga để đọc cái này,” cuối cùng Steve lên tiếng, lật lật các trang cho tới khi anh tìm được trang mình cần. “Anh hiểu vài từ nên cũng nắm được đại ý, nhưng anh muốn biết chắc.”

Peggy liếc qua bản báo cáo và nhận ra chính xác những gì Steve chưa nói: rằng anh muốn cô bảo đó là sai và rằng anh nghe nhầm rồi. Nhưng hi vọng của anh tắt ngấm khi cô mím môi lại. “Chúng dùng cả trẻ con,” cô khẳng định.

Steve băn khoăn về cách làm việc của một tổ chức như thế này. Phải chăng những đứa trẻ bị lôi khỏi nhà trong đêm tối mịt mù, liệu cha mẹ của chúng sẽ gào lên và sẽ bị bắn, bị trói hoặc bịt mồm. Hay họ bị bắt kí giấy cam kết, hiểu rằng con họ sẽ phục vụ Liên bang Xô Viết với tất cả khả năng của mình? Liệu họ có tự hào không? Họ sẽ nói gì với láng giềng khi được hỏi?

Peggy đẩy lại bản báo cáo về phía Steve, “Về lí mà nói, trong mắt USSR*, tổ chức này không tồn tại. Nó là một trong những dự án đặc nhiệm ngầm kín đáo nhất mà em từng thấy, bên ta còn không chắc nó có thật cho tới tận tuần rồi. Trong kế hoạch lớn thì nó chỉ đóng một phần nhỏ tới ngạc nhiên, như em đoán, là chỉ có nhiều nhất là 100 người liên quan trực tiếp, số người biết được toàn bộ hay một phần dự án còn ít hơn. Em ngờ rằng chúng ta thậm chí còn không biết tới nó nếu không nhờ nằm vùng của Howard ở Chukotskiy.”

Cái đó không hề có trong tài liệu. “Chukotskiy?” Steve hỏi. “Nhưng đó là vùng đất chết. Ở đó chỉ có đài nguyên băng phủ mà thôi.”

Peggy lắc đầu. “Em cũng đã nghĩ thế. Bên ta đều đã nghĩ thế. Nhưng...”

Cô bắt gặp ánh mắt Steve. Hai người đều biết cô không nên nói với anh điều này, nhưng điều đó chưa bao giờ dừng họ lại được trước đây, và giờ cũng thế.

“Nhưng bên ta tin đó là căn cứ chiến dịch của chúng,” Peggy nói nốt. “Hoặc chí ít cũng là một trại lính nào đó. Chúng ta không thể tiếp cận đủ gần để có thể chắc. Và, anh có thể tưởng tượng rồi đấy, không phải chỉ có trẻ con không đâu.”

“Họ huấn luyện cả người trưởng thành nữa sao?”

“Một trong số đó đặc biệt thu hút sự chú ý của bên ta.” Cô với lấy chiếc cặp tại liệu của mình, đặt nó cạnh chân bàn, và bấm cho nó mở ra. Cô lục bên trong một lúc, những móng tay sơn đỏ sáng lên trong ánh sáng lờ mờ. Rồi cô lấy ra một cuộn giấy dài viết toàn bộ bằng tiếng Nga với dòng chữ  _ПРОЕКТ: ЗИМНИЙ ВОИН_  màu đen vắt ngang thân. Đó chắc chắn là một bản sao fax của một phong thư giấy dầu. Anh có thể đọc được hai từ đầu, nhưng sau một hồi nghiền ngẫm anh nhận ra mình chưa bao giờ thấy từ cuối. Peggy đọc, trao nó cho anh. “Proyekt Zímnij Voin,” Giọng cô thật hoàn hảo, Steve thậm chí còn không biết là cô đã từng học tiếng Nga. Anh cắn ngón trỏ của mình trong khi nghiên cứu nó. “Từ cuối được dịch là “chiến binh” hoặc “dũng tướng” nhưng nhà nghiên cứu của ta nói rằng tùy từng vùng thì nó có thể thông dụng chỉ là “người lính” thôi.”

“Anh chẳng thích từ nào trong số đó cả.” Steve lẩm bẩm.

“Đây là chứng cứ đầu tiên được tìm thấy chứng minh rằng Dự án Chiến binh Mùa đông không phải chỉ là một truyền thuyết. Chúng ta đã phải canh chừng rất, rất lâu rồi.” Peggy thừa nhận.

Steve ngẩng lên nhìn cô “Rất lâu là bao lâu?”

“Em được biết tới nó lần đầu vào năm ’48.”

Steve thấy bất bình, mặc dù anh biết là mình không nên thế, tất nhiên các chiến dịch vẫn được tổ chức đâu cần anh phải biết. Nếu Stark và Peggy đang theo dõi dự án này thì nó không phải là thứ có thể coi nhẹ được. Điều đó, và còn –

“Sao em lại nói cho anh biết những thứ này?” Trước đây Peggy vẫn hỏi ý kiến của Steve về các dự án của SHIELD nhưng không thường xuyên lắm, vì cô rất có tài, và bên cạnh đó vượt xa Steve trong tình báo. Còn có uẩn khúc gì ở đây nữa, Steve nghĩ. Điều gì đó Peggy cảm thấy mình cô và SHIELD không thể tự xử lí được chỉ nhờ vào sức họ.

Cô sợ, Steve nhận ra.

“Có một số đặc vụ có lí do để cho rằng chúng ta nên... điều tra về cái chết của Joseph Stalin*.” Peggy tiếp. Cô đang lựa chọn cẩn thận từng từ để nói.

“Stalin,” Steve lặp lại. Một thứ cảm giác chết chóc và lạnh lẽo rơi đè lên ruột anh như một hòn đá. Nó xoáy lạnh buốt vào sống lưng anh. “Stalin chết vì xuất huyết nào, Peggy ạ.”

Không chớp mắt, Peggy đồng tình “Chắc chắn đó là những gì báo đài nói.”

—

Steve đã nghỉ phép được 7 năm, bắt đầu từ sau khi Kat ra đời được vài tháng và Stark lại bồn chồn yêu cầu Peggy quay lại làm việc. Kể từ đó, Steve được nghe ít nhất mười chính trị gia của Hợp chúng quốc Hoa Kì cùng Howard Stark và chính SHIELD nói với anh rằng đây là cuộc chiến tranh của trí tuệ và công nghệ, Rogers ạ, không phải một cuộc chiến của sức mạnh cơ bắp nữa. Chuyện đã quá rõ ràng là không hề có chỗ cho anh trong cuộc chiến này.

Nhưng, Steve nhận ra, chưa bao giờ có chỗ cho anh trong cuộc chiến đã qua cả, và không phải vì thế mà anh sẽ chùn bước.

Steve buộc phải có một cuộc phỏng vấn với SHIELD để có lý lịch trong sạch trước khi tiếp tục công tác. Trụ sở của SHIELD đã thay đổi so với lần cuối anh tới đây và giờ nó có tên của Stark ở mọi chỗ, đỉnh tòa nhà đâm lên bầu trời Washington DC, và hàng triệu cửa số lấp lánh phản chiếu lại màu xanh của trời và những tầng mây trắng muốt. Cả nơi này đầy rẫy những người đàn ông mặc vét đen chỉnh chu, mang những chiếc cà vạt đắt tiền. Steve phải dừng lại để hỏi tiếp tân những hai lần và cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy đường tới phòng phỏng vấn của mình sau khi vượt qua dãy hàng lang quanh co.

Có hai đặc vụ đang đợi anh: một phụ nữ trẻ mang thiết bị thu âm và một chiếc máy chữ nhỏ xíu, một người đàn ông trẻ cứ xin lỗi đi xin lỗi lại vì đã bắt Captain America phải ngồi vào máy phát hiện nói dối. Họ giới thiệu rằng họ là Đặc vụ Sanchez và Đặc vụ Lee.

“Thực sự đây chỉ là thủ tục thôi, thưa ngài,” Lee nói.

“Tất nhiên,” Steve trấn an, đoán chừng đây là lần thứ một trăm năm mươi mốt anh ta làm thế. “Tôi không thể nào yêu cầu nhiều hơn đâu, con trai ạ.”

Đặc vụ Lee ngồi phía bên kia bàn và đẩy cặp kính có dây của mình lên sống mũi. Những ngón tay xương xẩu của anh ta nghịch những công tắc của cái mắc một lát trước khi nó rung lên một chút và chạy o o, năm chiếc kim trượt trên thếp giấy cuộn bên dưới nó.

“Xin hãy đọc tên và ngày tháng để ghi biên bản,” Lee nói. Steve làm theo. “Xin hãy nói lí do anh liên hệ với SHIELD.”

“Tôi muốn được tiếp tục công tác.”

“Xin hãy cụ thể hơn, thưa ngài?”

Steve không chắc rằng có gì để mà cụ thể, nhưng anh vẫn cố gắng nói “Tôi muốn được tiếp tục công tác để giúp đỡ nỗ lực của chúng ta trong cuộc chiến bằng tất cả khả năng của mình.”

Đặc vụ Sanchez bận rộn gõ lên chiếc máy chữ của mình trong khi nghển cổ theo dõi chiếc kim đang vẽ trên cuộn giấy. Lee mở một tập tài liệu đặt lên trước mắt và nguệch ngoạc vào đó mấy chữ. Steve thậm chí còn không cố đọc chúng và thay vào đó, anh nhìn vào tấm ảnh thẻ lộn ngược của mình, được in và dán bên dưới tên và ngày tháng năm sinh của anh.

Lee dừng lại môt lát trước khi bắt đầu hỏi. “Có phải cha mẹ anh là Joseph và Sarah Rogers?”

“Phải,” Steve xác nhận.

“Họ di cư tới Mĩ vào năm 1917, đúng không?”

“Đúng thế,” Steve nói.

“Dân Công giáo Ai-len?”

“Đúng.”

“Theo hiểu biết của anh, họ đã từng bao giờ có liên hệ với Đảng Cộng sản Ai-len trước hay sau khi di cư không?”

Steve chớp mắt “Tôi xin lỗi,” cuối cùng anh lên tiếng “Anh hãy lặp lại cậu hỏi được không?”

Dưới cặp kính, đôi mắt Lee bắn về phía Đặc vụ Sanchez một cái nhìn lo lắng. Đáp lại, cô ta quay sang nhìn Steve, khuôn mặt trẻ vô cảm và hoàn toàn khó hiểu tới mức ấn tượng. Lee nuốt khan và nói tiếp.

“Theo hiểu biết của anh, họ đã…”

“Không,” Steve ngắt lời, đảo mắt nhìn hai người. “Xin lỗi, không, tôi nghe rõ anh nói gì. Những câu hỏi này có nằm trong thủ tục không?”

Lee đang toát mồ hôi. Anh ta đặt bút xuống như sợ rằng nếu không thì sẽ đánh rơi nó xuống, và Steve không nghi ngờ gì là anh ta sẽ làm thế thật, vì anh ta đúng là đang run như cầy sấy. “Thưa ngài, ơ, vâng thưa ngài. Có lệnh mới rằng mỗi đặc vụ tiềm năng hoặc quay trở về làm việc đều phải được kiểm tra lí lịch đầy đủ, thưa ngài.”

Dưới cánh tay Steve, phần tay ghế bằng nhựa vặn vẹo cót két. Anh gật đầu về phía tập tài liệu. “Và những câu hỏi khác trong đó là gì?”

“Tôi sẽ phải xem ghi chép về các lần bỏ phiếu của ngài, về những nơi ngài đã làm việc trước khi nhập ngũ,” Lee nói. “Và…”

Steve bắt đầu cảm thấy lồng ngực thắt lại, ép chặt vào tận cùng nơi mà nghĩ quả tim của mình đang đập. Anh nhận ra đây là cảm giác căm giận đã nhiều lần khiến anh bị đánh nhừ tử ở những bãi đỗ xe khi còn ở Brooklyn. “Và gì?” anh giục.

Lee trông như sẵn sàng đứng trước một đội xử bắn còn hơn và nói thật. Anh ta miễn cưỡng thú nhận, “Và tôi sẽ phải hỏi ngài về bản chất mối quan hệ của ngài với trung sĩ James Barnes thuộc Sư đoàn 107 cũng như đối với đội Howling Commandos, thưa ngài.”

Steve hoàn toàn không ý thức được bản thân đã đứng bật dậy, cho tới khi anh nhận ra lí do vì sao Lee không còn ở ngang tầm mắt anh nữa. Có một tiếng phựt khi anh đứng dậy, và rồi Steve nhận ra đó là tiếng dây đứt của máy dò quấn quanh ngực anh. Máu dộng về hai tai anh. “Có thể cho tôi biết văn phòng của Stark nằm ở đâu không?”

Lee đã sợ hết vía và không thể nói nên lời. Nhiều khi Steve quên rằng giờ mình cao hơn mét tám, nặng hơn 90 cân và toàn cơ bắp, và dù sao cũng không phải là anh giận dữ với Lee, không phải với một thằng nhóc tái mét chỉ biết vâng lệnh. Anh cố gắng hạ hỏa. “Con trai? Cậu cho tôi biết văn phòng của Stark nằm ở đâu được không?”

“Ở tầng trên cùng, thưa Đại úy Rogers, về phía bên phải,” Đặc vụ Sanchez trả lời thay, tỏ vẻ hối hận, nhưng không hề xao động.

Tất nhiên rồi. “Cảm ơn cô,” Steve đáp. Rồi anh giật những máy cảm biến gắn ở tay phải mình và kéo đứt đôi đai đo huyết áp khi anh rút tay khỏi nó. Nhìn vào bãi chiến trường còn lại của cái máy, anh gật đầu và nói, “Nhớ gửi hóa đơn cho tôi.”

Steve chạy liền mười một tầng lầu, vì anh không muốn bị nhét trong một cái hộp kim loại với một đám người ăn mặc bóng bẩy, nhưng anh cũng không thấy khá hơn là bao sau khi chạy xong. Anh bước tới cánh cửa chắc chắn là cửa văn phòng tầng áp mái của Stark, mất một lúc để bình tĩnh lại và bảo đảm những cơ bắp mình thả lỏng, tránh cho anh khỏi đấm thủng cửa khi anh cần gõ nó. Đó là một cái cửa đẹp và hôm nay Steve đã phá hoại của công một lần rồi.

Anh gõ cửa.

“Susan, tôi tưởng đã nói là hôm nay không được có –“ không thèm để ý, Steve bước vào phòng, và giọng Stark nhỏ dần. “- cuộc hẹn nào. Vậy là, anh tìm ra văn phòng của tôi rồi nhỉ.”

“Khó mà không tìm ra, Howard ạ” Steve nói “Tốn có một tầng lầu chứ mấy.”

Howard dang tay, xoay lại để đối diện hẳn với Steve trong khi vẫn ngồi trong chiếc ghế da của mình. Bất kì phần nào của cơn giận mà Steve đã trút bỏ được trong khi leo cầu thang giờ đã trở lại đẩy đủ. “Chà, vinh hạnh gì đã khiến anh – “

“Tôi muốn biết cái loại tra khảo giả danh phỏng vấn mà anh bắt tôi chịu đựng là cái loại nào,” Steve kêu lên.

“Cap, đó chỉ là thủ tục thôi mà,” Stark nói, theo cái kiểu vừa đấm vừa xoa của gã ta. “Họ có hỏi anh rằng anh có phải là Cộng* không đúng không nào? Chúng ta phải hỏi mọi người xem họ có phải là Cộng không, lỗi tại McCarthy ấy. Coi này, tên của đặc vụ đó là gì nhỉ? Đuổi quách hắn đi là xong chứ gì.”

Steve cảm thấy sợ ý tưởng đó. Nó thật phi lí và độc ác. “Anh không cần đuổi ai hết. Tôi chỉ muốn biết tại làm sao anh đối xử nhân viên tiềm năng của mình như tù nhân chiến tranh vậy thôi.”

“Anh có đọc báo không thế? Đỏ đang là màu mốt đấy,” Stark đáp. Giọng gã cợt nhả, nhưng trong một phút bối rối, gã nhìn Steve bằng ánh mắt nghiêm trọng. Đột nhiên, Stark đứng dậy băng ngang phòng tới khay đồ uống và rót hai cốc đầy thứ gì đó màu hổ phách đắt tiền. Steve liếc mắt quan sát căn phòng, một phòng làm việc cực kì rộng và cực kì phô trương, nhưng có lẽ cũng là nơi an toàn nhất trong tòa nhà này, một sự thật không khiến Steve ấn tượng hay thấy trấn an, mà khiến anh thấy bất an, thấy dạ dày mình quặn lên khó chịu.

Stark đưa cho anh cốc rượu. Steve chỉ lắc đầu, và Stark nhún vai rồi uống tự uống cạn li đó. “Vậy là,” gã nói sau một hồi im lặng dò xét, “Carter đã kể cho anh về Red Room rồi hả.”

Steve im lặng.

“Okay, được thôi,” Stark tiếp. “Tôi hiểu là anh sẽ không đồng ý hay từ chối, hai người đúng là tâm đầu ý hợp, vân vân. Được thôi. Nhưng mà Cap này, anh vẫn đi làm nhiệm vụ mà.”

“Không, không hề. Trong sáu tháng qua tôi được lên chức hai lần trên danh nghĩa mà chẳng làm gì ngoại trừ điền mấy cái giấy tờ. Đấy cóc gọi là nhiệm vụ và anh biết thế.” Steve đáp, đảo mắt. Stark cười lớn, tiếng cười gọt vào tận óc Steve, sắc gọn.

“Ừ, đúng,” gã nói, “Đúng là thế. Gì, chứ anh nghĩ là có thứ gọi là rời bỏ SHIELD sao? Và cho - cho Captain America sao? Steve, bạn hiền ơi, làm ơn. Nếu chúng tôi cần, chúng tôi sẽ gọi anh thôi.”

Mất một lúc ý tứ của câu nói ấy mới rõ ràng. Và khi nó đã rõ, nó nhức nhối.

“Thế còn khi tôi nghĩ các anh cần tôi thì sao?” Steve hỏi. Lần này Stark im lặng. “Nếu tình báo của anh đúng – nếu chúng ta có lí do để tin rằng Red Room có dính líu đến việc che dấu những vụ ám sát dưới lệnh của chính phủ Liên Xô – “

Stark nhìn có vẻ như sắp sửa nhượng bộ. Steve nghĩ đó chủ yếu vì anh ta muốn thoát được bài giảng đạo sắp sửa tuôn ra và làm Steve im miệng lại, một mánh mà Steve chỉ biết sau khi thấy Stark chịu thua ngay khi họ bắt đầu cãi nhau.

“Nếu tôi giúp được thì tôi nên giúp.” Steve nói chắc nịch. Đã từ rất lâu, anh từng nghĩ về việc nói những lời ấy với Bucky theo cả trăm cách, ngay từ giây phút họ co mình bên chiếc radio tróc sơn, đầu gối đụng nhau trong khi cùng nghe tin về Trân Châu Cảng qua sóng phát thanh.

Nhưng Stark không nhìn lại Steve với sự lo lắng bất an như thế. Thay vào đó, gã nhìn Steve định giá một cách không thèm che đậy, cũng như cái cách mà gã nhìn những cỗ máy của mình, và gật đầu, rồi quay lại bàn làm việc lật qua đống giấy tờ. Steve, thật sự, đã phát ớn cảnh người ta cứ lật giấy tờ mãi rồi. “Được thôi,” Stark lên tiếng đồng tình. “Anh muốn có nhiệm vụ? Tôi có thứ còn hay hơn cho anh. Chúng ta đang thực hiện một số trinh sát cho CIA và VENONA* dọc biên giới phía nam Leningrad. Anh nói sao về việc khởi động trước khi ra chiến trường?” Nhanh như cắt, anh ta tiếp, “Giờ tôi phải đi họp – ngay bây giờ đây. Người của tôi liên lạc với vợ anh rồi liên lạc lại với anh, nhé?”

Stark làm một cử chỉ đuổi khách vừa đúng lúc điện thoại của gã rung lên bần bật như thể nó sẽ rơi khỏi giá nếu gã không trả lời ngay. Steve, ngạc nhiên bởi tất cả những việc đó, tự tiễn mình khỏi cửa.

__

Peggy, người mà hóa ra đã liên lạc với Stark từ trước, hiểu mọi chuyện chỉ sau một ngày.

“Anh thực sự không muốn đi ngay đâu mà,” Steve giải thích với bữa tối hâm lại cho Peggy sau khi cô về nhà từ sở làm. Cô cau mày nhìn anh cũng như món mì nấu quá tay của anh. Anh biết mình không nên nấu ăn khi sốt ruột. Mẹ anh từng thề rằng người ta có thể nếm sự lo lắng trong thức ăn. Hóa ra bà nói đúng.

Peggy nghiêng đầu mỉm cười, vẻ hoàn toàn không hề bị thuyết phục thật đẹp. “Thật á,” cô nói.

“Nếu có gì, thì chỉ mất mấy ngày thôi mà,” Steve ngoan cố cự nự lại sau một hồi. “Em có chắc là em và Kat sẽ - “

“Chúa mới biết là em vừa được nghỉ ba ngày cuối tuần,” Peggy ngắt lời. Cô với qua bàn để nắm lấy bàn tay rộng của anh, bàn tay chai sạn của họ lồng vào nhau, cô nói thêm, “Chẳng có nghĩa lí gì khi làm sếp mà không được nghỉ để có chút thời gian với gia đình lúc mà mình cần.”

“Chà, là em nói thế đấy nhé,” Steve công nhận, mỉm cười. Anh đan những ngón tay mình vào những ngón tay cô, và anh biết là cô yêu anh khi cô đáp trả bằng cách chọc phần sốt Alfredo giòn mà không nói một lời.

Vậy là tối thứ năm Steve thơm Kat trước giờ đi ngủ, đọc cho con bé thêm một câu truyện, và hứa sẽ cố trở về kịp giờ xem hoạt hình vào thứ hai. Sau đó trên góc tối trước thềm nhà họ, Steve đặt môi anh lên môi Peggy, tay vuốt trên hông cô, cảm nhận sức mạnh dẻo dai, vững vàng của thân cô khi cô rướn người để luồn những ngón tay dài vào mái tóc anh. Cô hôn anh và mỉm cười dịu dàng. “Chúc may mắn, anh lính,” cô nói, vẻ bí ẩn, trước khi quay trở vào nhà.

Một lát sau xe đón Steve xuất hiện, một chiếc xe đen không có gì đặc biệt trông cực kì đáng sợ trên con phố ven đô nhỏ họ sống. Steve trèo vào xe, sẵn sàng nghe tóm tắt nhiệm vụ.

Bộ quân phục mặc lót họ cho anh cũng màu đen và không đặc biệt tương tự, đủ khít người để anh có thể mặc nó dưới quần áo bình thường mà không lo bị cản trở cử động hay thậm chí một nếp nhàu ngoài quần dài. Steve thấy dễ chịu vì cái cách mà bộ đồ giúp anh giữ ấm trong mấy phút trên xe. Chiếc khiên của anh được sơn lại thành màu xám xỉn, nặng nề mà quen thuộc nằm vào lòng anh. 9 giờ tối anh đã ở trên máy bay của Stark và hướng ra biển, nheo mắt trong ánh sáng lờ mờ mà chiếc phi cơ tỏa ra cố đọc tập tài liệu được đưa. Stark và Peggy muốn họ điều tra một xưởng đóng gói thịt bỏ hoang ở quận Vinnitsky; khi Steve ngẩng lên từ tập tài liệu và hỏi mục đích, nhân viên CIA chớp mắt nhìn anh lảng tránh, “Đó có thể là một nhánh của một cơ quan tình báo mới, thưa ngài.”

“Có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn nếu tôi biết mình đang phải tìm kiếm cái gì,” Steve trả lời, thân thiện vừa phải.

“Tôi không được biết thông tin nào khác, thưa ngài,” anh ta trả lời.

Hoặc là anh ta không biết, hoặc – Steve không rõ điều nào tệ hơn – Steve không có quyền được biết.

Chỉ là một điệp vụ trinh sát thôi mà.

Nhưng có trợ giúp chừng nào hay chừng ấy, và Steve bàn kế hoạch nhảy dù với đội của anh – năm đặc vụ trẻ tuổi, tất thảy là nam giới, tất thảy đều da trắng, tất thảy đều có vẻ như từ khi đẻ ra trên đời trông đã không thể rách mồm ra cười lấy một cái như vậy rồi, giọng của Buck vang lên, nhưng Steve cố xua nó đi như thể đang tỏ ra hẹp hòi – suốt chuyến bay dài. Anh thậm chí không cần lên giọng để nói vì động cơ máy bay chạy êm như ru. Họ sẽ tới nơi vào lúc 6 giờ sáng, và có một tiếng để tới địa điểm nơi họ sẽ mai phục. Steve muốn mọi thứ đơn giản thôi: bao vây cơ sở đó từ xa, canh cho sáu người của đặc vụ Richardson trong khi anh chụp ảnh họ, rồi cứ đổi ca như vậy trong 24 giờ tiếp theo.

Họ tới vừa kịp kế hoạch khi hạ cánh trên cánh đồng tuyết lớn. Steve và đội của anh mặc thường phục, thay bộ quân phục màu đen của SHIELD và khoác lên mình những chiếc áo khoác đi tuyết dày sụ màu trắng kêu loạt soạt đầy nguy hiểm mỗi khi họ di chuyển. Họ chuyền tay những chiếc mặt nạ màu xám pha trắng. Cái của Steve bó quanh miệng và mũi anh một cách tiện lợi, giữ chặt hàm răng của anh. Anh gài chiếc khiên lên lưng mình, mừng là Stark, hoặc bất cứ ai, đã cho thiết kế của bộ áo khả năng này.

Gió quất ào ạt. Họ khó nhọc đi trong nửa giờ cho tới khi tới được địa điểm cần tới; sau có 10 phút đầu mắt Steve đã khô khốc và đau nhói, anh tưởng tượng những đồng đội của mình cũng không khá hơn là bao. Họ kéo áo lên quá má và nhấc đầu gối lên tận ngực để chiến đấu lại lớp tuyết dày phủ đặc quanh những hàng rào gỗ buốt giá.

Cả đội im lặng, khó mà đòi hỏi gì hơn – vì họ, theo nghĩa đen, đang ở giữa hư không – nhưng thực ra cũng vì chẳng có gì để mà bàn tán. Có chăng, sự im lặng trong suốt đoạn cuốc bộ dài khá dễ chịu và quen thuộc. Mùa đông trước Ngày Khải Hoàn*, đội Commandos đã nhận một nhiệm vụ trinh sát tại Pháp, và hôm đó cũng rét căm như hôm nay vậy, có lẽ Steve đã chết ở đó nếu không nhờ huyết thanh. Nhưng vì anh được tiêm huyết thanh, vậy nên anh chỉ cần cuộn mình trên mặt đất sát với Bucky, như vậy là đủ ấm rồi.

Đêm đó trong phiên gác của Falsworth, họ bị phục kích. Bucky bị bắn trúng ruột, nhưng như có phép màu, cậu không bị tổn hại nghiêm trọng gì. Cậu chảy máu suốt mười phút đứng tim và cắn chiếc thắt lưng mà Steve nhét vào miệng cậu tới hằn vết trước khi Morita mọi được viên đạn ra. Họ đang ở vùng của địch nên cậu không thể nào gào lên mà không khiến họ bị lộ, và cậu không gào, không gây một tiếng động nào trừ những tiếng rên rỉ hoảng loạn khi Steve không vật được cậu nằm xuống. Những âm thanh vẫn vang vọng trong đầu Steve như tiếng chuông nhà thờ.

Thật khủng khiếp, cậu không ngất đi như Morita đoán. Bucky tỉnh táo trong suốt khoảng thời gian đó. Steve quá sợ hãi để có thể mở miệng cất lời vì họ đã gần căn cứ Đức Quốc xã lắm rồi. Và khi viên đạn cuối cùng cũng được lấy ra để Jim khâu vết thương, Steve tựa trán anh lên trán Buck, chỉ một giây, chỉ để níu giữ được cậu như thế với nỗi sợ mơ hồ rằng điều gì tồi tệ xảy đến và Bucky sẽ rời bỏ anh mãi mãi.

Morita khâu vết thương khá tốt, và trên hết, vết thương lành khá nhanh.

Sau đó, Gabe cứ thề mãi rằng đó là khoảng thời gian dài kỉ lục anh ta từng trải qua mà không phải nghe Dugan Mồm Máy Khâu bắn liên thanh, và vì vậy nên anh lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng đánh đổi giường êm nệm ếm để lấy một nhiệm vụ trinh sát trong tiết lạnh cóng. Dugan nhăn nhó và Bucky cười vào cả hai người họ. Steve vẫn khắc ghi mãi xúc cảm được cứu rỗi khi anh thấy khuôn mặt Bucky ngừng cau có vì cơn đau.

Buck từng căm hận mùa đông. Cậu ghét cay đắng cái tiếng khò khè nó gây ra cho phổi Steve, ghét những nấm mồ mà cậu phải thức đêm đào bới để chôn những người láng giềng ra đi vì viêm phổi.

Họ áp sát một lùm cậy bị chặt quang và rồi, sau khi đã đi thêm một hồi, gặp một bụi cây dày phủ tuyết. Chính giữa đó là một nhà máy đóng gói lớn xấu xí. Nó có vẻ như trống rỗng và bị bỏ hoàng nhưng im lìm, đúng như được thuật lại. Steve ra hiệu và họ chia ra, O’Brien và Morrison tới phía tây nhà máy và Fuller cùng Watkins tới phía đông. Richardson canh lối ra phía bắc, trốn dưới một cái cây để bảo vệ chiếc máy ảnh, ngay cạnh một đống lốp xe bị tuyết bao trắng. Steve canh chừng sáu người và chiếc máy đo trường nhìn. Họ chờ đợi.

Thứ đó đến từ làn tuyết.

Một giây trước Steve còn đang cúi rạp mình, gót chân chạm đất, và sau đó một cơn đau đập vào cổ anh. Mắt anh nhòa đi. Tuyết thiêu đốt mi mắt anh, thấm qua chiếc mặt nạ, rồi anh thấy một cái bóng đen cao lớn đã áp sát Richarson.

Một tiếng gãy ghê rợn vang ra xuyên qua bức tường tuyết.

Steve bật dậy chạy theo, nhưng hắn đang đuổi rất nhanh. Hắn hướng về lối ra phía tây, ngay phía trước nhà máy, O’Brien và Morrison lập tức nhả đạn theo, tiếng bang-bang-bang từ súng ngắn của họ bị gió át đi. Gió cũng khiến họ nhắm lệch hẳn. Steve trông thấy một vệt ánh sáng trắng bạc, rồi màu đỏ loang ra trong tuyết. Morrison giữ chặt lấy cổ bằng một bàn tay đeo gặng còn O’Brien tiếp tục nổ súng một cách tuyệt vọng, trong khi Morrison chảy máu ở ngay động mạch cảnh, vật vã hổn hển trên mặt đất.

O’Brien càng lúc càng nổ súng mau hơn. Hắn không hề ngã xuống. Có điều gì đó không phải. Steve chạy cho tới khi hai chân anh muốn bỏng rát và quăng mình lên lưng hắn bằng cả sức nặng của anh, đoán rằng động lực đó sẽ khiến cả hai ngã nhào xuống. Nhưng không. Với một tiếng động cọt kẹt lạ lẫm, Steve bật ngửa lại, đánh mất nhịp thở khi anh va vào phần băng bên dưới tuyết. Và hắn đứng dậy và tiếp tục chạy, O’Brien đã chuyển sang bắn để tự vệ. Anh ta hết đạn mất. Steve lật mình trở dậy, và ngay trước khi hắn sắp vươn tay ra để bẻ cổ O’Brien, anh dùng hết sức quăng chiếc khiên đi.

Nhanh như cắt hắn quay lại và bắt chiếc khiên bằng một tay, gây ra một tiếng động nặng nề của kim loại va nhau.

Hắn mang mặt nạ che hết miệng và quai hàm. Kính bao quanh mắt, đen thui, không phản chiếu bất cứ thứ gì. Mái tóc ngắn của hắn bết những tuyết.

Rồi, ngắm vào đầu Steve, hắn quăng chiếc khiên lại. Steve né dễ dàng và nghe nó va vào một thân cây cứng phía sau anh, suýt cắt chiếc cây làm đôi. Anh biết chắc chắn rằng nếu anh định bắt nó thì anh chết chắc. Hắn áp sát anh, vung cả cánh tay trái để tung một cú đấm vào họng Steve. Ballistic Strike – một kĩ thuật gần như không ai dùng. Nó là một môn võ khó để thành thạo, nhưng Steve cũng biết nó. Anh giơ tay chặn đòn, kinh ngạc nhận ra mình va phải một thứ rất cứng không thể nào là da thịt con người. Trong khi Steve lầm bầm ngạc nhiên thì hắn đã chớp thời cơ tung tiếp một cú đấm vào sườn Steve. Steve đạp mạnh vào đầu gối gắn khiến hắn gục xuống, nhưng sau đó đứng dậy nhanh như chớp. Hắn lại đấm Steve, rồi xoay mình và hạ một cước rất mạnh vào sườn anh. Hắn tung chân đá thêm một lần, hai lần, Steve nhảy lùi lại, né thấp, bốt của hắn sượt qua tai anh. Hai cú đấm sắc gọn bay tới nhắm vào đầu Steve, anh tránh và lùi về, thủ thế.

Steve khiến hắn bất ngờ bằng cách thu mình xuống, nắm lấy thân hắn ném qua vai và quăng xuống nền tuyết. Hắn nặng hơn Steve nghĩ, và cũng với tiếng cọt kẹt kì lạ ấy, tay hắn vung lên nắm lấy anh từ phía trước, một chân sút vào đúng phía sau đầu gối anh. Hai người vật lộn, và kẻ lạ siết lấy cổ Steve, quá chặt, gối hắn vẫn ấn chặt vào đùi Steve. Steve lên gối vào thận hắn, rồi anh cuộn người, sút thật mạnh để tên kia bỏ anh ra. Nhưng không, anh chỉ đè lên người hắn, mắt nhìn vào đôi mắt kính bảo hộ đen sì. Anh cố ghim tay hắn xuống đất, mãi mới được, và tuyệt vọng kéo hắn đập đầu vào sọ mình. Đòn đó có thể khiến bất cứ ai ngất ngay, nhất là sau khi va phải băng cứng. Nhưng không. Hắn chỉ lắc đầu theo như cách chó vẫn làm và giải thoát tay trái hắn để chặn nó giữa hai người, rồi thọc vào giữa người anh mạnh đến mức anh như muốn tắc thở. Trong lúc anh hớp lấy không khí thì hắn đưa chân lên kẹp lên lưng anh, rồi hắn siết, và bỗng dưng đôi chân chắc nịch của hắn thít lấy cổ Steve, khiến tầm nghe của anh lặng đi, hắn vặn chặt lấy đầu anh. Steve thở hổn hển, phổi anh khó khăn bắt kịp với hơi thở như bình thường. Những ngón tay anh rờ dọc chân gã kia, không thấy bất cứ thứ gì trừ lớp vải trơn tuột, không thể nắm được bất cứ thứ gì. Hắn vặn mình nhưng không nhích chân. Mắt Steve bắt đầu nhòa đi và anh tuyệt vọng túm lấy hắt lưng hắn.

Anh tìm thấy một con dao.

Steve lao về trước bằng hết sức bình sinh để giằng ra và rút con dao khỏi thắt lưng hắn. Anh đâm ngút vào đùi trên của hắn, hắn kêu lên, gãy gọn và đau đớn. Steve lộn nhào và bứt khỏi gã. Máu đổ đẫm lên tuyết. Steve đoán mình đã đâm trúng động mạnh rồi. Gã kia nắm lấy chân trong đau đớn, nằm co ro. Steve sẽ giải quyết mọi việc đơn giản hơn từ đây. Anh bước lại gần, giơ cao con dao nhỏ. Như một tia chớp, ngay khi Steve lại gần, tên kia tung người ném ra một con dao khác. Cơn đau xé toạc bắp tay Steve. Anh nghiến răng nhưng không thể không kêu lên khi rút lưỡi dao ra.

Kẻ lạ loạng choạng đứng dậy. Hắn gõ vào tai và báo cáo cái gì đó, giọng quả quyết, bằng tiếng Nga. Steve chờ đợi. Qua vai hắn, cách đó một thước anh, Đặc vụ Fuller đã ngắm chắc. Steve gật đầu.

Mọi thứ xảy ra tiếp rất nhanh. Viên đạn rít lên, tên Xô Viết tránh, Steve thậm chí không co lại khi viên đạn sượt qua đầu anh. Hắn quay lại, phi con dao đang cầm trong tay một cách chuẩn xác, nó cắm vào khoảng giữa hai mắt Fuller, và giống Richardson, anh ta chết trước khi ngã xuống đất.

Gã Xô viết lảo đảo chạy về phía nhà máy. Steve quăng dao về phía hắn, nhưng tay anh không đủ lực, và con dao chệch khỏi lưng hắn nửa tấc. Hắn làm gì đó với cánh cửa và biến mất vào bên trong.

Steve tự quyết thay vì lệnh cho ba người còn sống tiếp tục đuổi theo. Anh quỳ xuống tuyết và thay O’Brien, siết tay vào cổ Morrison trong nỗ lực sau cuối ngăn dòng máu chảy. Anh nghe Watkins, giọng run lẩy bẩy, cầu tín hiệu. Không còn dấu vết nào của tên Xô viết. Gió vẫn thét gào.

 

 

_1962_

  
_... Một vị khách đáng chú ý khác được bắt gặp tại buổi tiệc tại tòa Bạch Ốc của Hiệp hội Phóng viên là Đại tá Rogers, ảnh trên, tay trong tay với phu nhân Rogers xinh đẹp. Sau khi được tiếp Tổng thống Kennedy, Đại tá Rogers dành phần lớn thời gian còn lại của buổi tối nói chuyện với người bạn lâu năm Howard Stark…_  
_(Brooks, Kelly. “Một tối tại tòa Bạch Ốc”, tờ Washing Post số in ngày 28 tháng Hai năm 1962)_

  
\--

  
“Và anh có tán đồng điều đó không, thưa Đại tá Rogers?”

  
Steve cựa mình trong bộ quân phục, như thường lệ vẫn cực kì không thoải mái ở những sự kiện như thế này. Khi anh nghe thấy tên mình, anh giật mình, tập trung, cố lục tìm trí nhớ về đầu mối của cuộc nói chuyện. “Tất nhiên rồi,” anh đáp. Bất chợt anh lại thấy sự khó chịu mà mãi anh mới rũ bỏ được. “Tôi hoàn toàn nhất trí về vấn đề an toàn trong trường học, thưa nghị sĩ. Tôi chỉ không chắc rằng trốn xuống dưới bàn thì sẽ cứu con gái tôi khỏi một vụ đánh bom hạt nhân như thế nào.”

  
Anh được đáp lại bằng một khoảng im lặng kinh ngạc. Steve liếc qua vai Ervin mong gặp được ánh mắt của Peggy, nhưng bên kia phòng khiêu vũ, cô lại đang nói chuyện khe khẽ chăm chú với Howard Stark và John Dulles, bộ trưởng Ngoại giao.

  
“Những bộ phim kiểu “Duck and Cover”* là về bảo đảm an ninh, Đại tá ạ,” Phó Tổng thống Johnson* nói. Giọng của ông gần như nghiêm trọng và hoàn toàn mất kiên nhẫn. Steve khá chắc rằng những bộ phim đó là về chính trị và để xoa dịu thì đúng hơn, nhưng khi anh định lên tiếng thì một bàn tay vỗ mạnh lên bờ vai anh.

  
“Biết đùa lắm, anh ấy là vậy đấy, phải không?” Stark hỏi “Thật là một bản năng của người làm cha. Con gái rượu của anh ấy là cả thể giới với anh ấy đấy. Nào các anh giai, cho bọn tôi xin mấy phút nhé?”

  
Stark kéo Steve ra ngoài ban công đúng lúc Julie London bước lên micro để hát. Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên lác đác trước khi đàn dương cầm tấu lên. Steve giằng khỏi tay Stark ngay khi họ cách đám đông một tầm đủ xa. Ngoài ban công lạnh cóng tới mức chẳng có ai, tuyết hẵng còn phủ kín các tay vịn và trên bãi cỏ của Nhà trắng. Anh quay lại nhìn Stark ngay khi cửa đóng lại sau lưng họ.

  
“Cái quái gì thế?” Steve hỏi.

  
Nụ cười mỉm Stark đeo trên mặt lập tức tan ngay. Gã cáu kỉnh nắm lấy cổ tay của bộ lễ phục đang mặc và phủi cho tuyết rơi khỏi cánh tay. “Anh là biểu tượng quốc gia đấy bạn ơi,” Stark nói “…Và chúng ta thì đang ở buổi tiệc lớn nhất của Nhà trắng trong năm nay. Anb không thể đi lung tung và nói những thứ tào lao như thế được. Coi này, tôi hoàn toàn đồng ý với việc bộc lộ quan điểm cá nhân, nhưng để lên phòng họp mà nói chứ. Lạy chúa tôi.”

  
“Anh biết không, Stark, tôi kinh ngạc rằng anh có thể thờ ơ thế nào trước sự thật là tổ quốc anh đang đối mặt với hiểm họa từ một quả bom do chính anh chế tạo ra đấy,” Steve gắt, thực sự ngán tận cổ.

  
“Aw, Rogers,” Stark phản kháng, ôm lấy tim bằng một động tác mỉa mai “Anh mới thật chu đáo làm sao khi nhường hết công trạng cho tôi như thế.”

  
“Anh chẳng biết cái gì gọi là nghiêm túc đúng không?” Steve hỏi, thực sự băn khoăn. Bầu không khí ảm đạm khủng khiếp bao trùm họ gợi cho Steve về một khoảng thời gian đã mờ trong trí nhờ anh, những tuần trước vụ đổ máu tại Trân Trâu Cảng. Không ai biết điều sắp xảy tới, nhưng trong không khí luôn lơ lửng hiện hữu một điều tồi tệ.

  
Stark tìm trong túi và cuối cùng châm được một điếu thuốc lá. Đầu thuốc đỏ rực lóe lên trong bóng tối. “Chắc chắn là tôi xem xét mọi việc đều nghiêm túc hết. Anh có biết tôi quyên hết bao nhiêu tiền cho buổi tối hôm nay không? Lại còn nói tới chuyện khoe mẽ nữa.”

  
Bằng một phép màu đáng kể Steve mới kiềm chế không đấm vào hàm gã ta. “Anh có tí nhận thức nào về hậu quả khi cứ dạy trẻ con rằng cách đối phó tốt nhất với thảm họa hạt nhân là lờ nó đi không? Sức tàn phá tiềm năng đã là khủng khiếp rồi, chưa kể đến hậu quả liên đới - “

  
“Coi như đây là tin mới với anh đi, nhưng thời nay không phải chuyện gì cũng có thể giải quyết bằng mấy chiếc xe tăng và một vài khẩu súng nữa rồi.” Stark đang bực mình, tốt, Steve nghĩ. “Chúa ơi, Cap. Tỉnh mẹ nó dậy đi. Thời thế thay đổi rồi. Cái này còn một cuộc chiến, nó hơn bất kì cuộc chiến nào. Những bước tiến kĩ thuật của chúng ta trong hai năm qua như kết quả của cuộc tranh chấp này sẽ sớm thay đổi thế giới đấy.”

  
“Nếu như còn có một thế giới để mà thay đổi.”

  
Stark tiến lại gần, đôi mắt sáng lên một cách cương quyết. “Tôi sẽ cho người bước lên mặt trăng, Rogers ạ.”

  
“Hẳn rồi,” Steve tán dương. “Nhắc tôi xem, đấy là trước hay sau khi anh ném một triệu đô vào cái thứ như cuộc thi tè của anh ấy?”

  
Stark im lặng, điếu thuốc đậu trên khóe miệng. Steve nghĩ rằng trong một giây phút huy hoàng có lẽ anh đã khiến gã ngậm mồm vào, nhưng Stark chỉ rít một hơi thuốc rồi phá ra cười.

  
“Tôi tạo ra anh,” gã nói, lặng lẽ một cách đột ngột, đôi mắt nheo lại. "Anh biết không? Tôi tạo ra anh của bây giờ đấy. Anh có biết mình tốn hết bao nhiêu tiền không. Anh có biết về thiệt hại kinh tế khi mà huyết thanh bị phá hủy không?” Gã khịt mũi. “Không, không, tất nhiên là không rồi. Vì anh là một con người, Rogers à. Anh là thằng vai u thịt bắp. Nhưng đây không còn là một cuộc chiến của những tên lính nữa. Đây là một cuộc chiến của vũ khí.”

  
Ngay lúc đó cửa bật mở, và đó là Peggy, ơn chúa, đứng đó, bóng hắt lại dưới ánh đèn của bữa tiệc đang tưng bừng bên trong.

  
“Hai anh đang làm gì thế?” cô lên tiếng, giọng nghi hoặc đầy tỉnh táo.

  
Stark đặt tay lên một bên vai Steve. “Không có gì đâu bạn thân ơi,” gã đáp. Steve cảm thấy nổi da gà và vẻ mặt của Peggy trở nên cực kì chán nản. “Cùng hút điếu thuốc ấy mà. Tớ sẽ gặp bạn sau.”

  
Gã búng điều thuốc bay qua lan can và lướt qua Peggy, người vẫn đang nhìn gã chằm chằm như thế sẵn sàng đấm gã bất cứ lúc nào. Steve, đồng cảm với suy nghĩ ấy, bước tới bên cô khi cô đóng cánh cửa lại.

  
“Em không nên ra ngoài này, lạnh cóng chứ có gì đâu,” anh nói.

  
Peggy nhìn anh và hoàn toàn lơ luôn cố gắng gợi chuyện của anh. “Về nhà thôi, anh nhỉ?”

  
“Peggy, nếu em còn phải ở lại thì em biết anh cũng không lấy làm phiền đâu mà,” Steve nói, và thực sự anh không phiền. Giờ Peggy đã là giám đốc của SHIELD. Stark đã từ chức một năm trước để mở rộng đế chế vũ khí của mình xa hơn nữa và đầu tư vào các lĩnh vực công nghệ khác. Các món đầu tư đều sinh lời, Steve đoán. Stark chọn lựa chúng cẩn thận và như Midas, khi gã ta chạm vào chúng, chúng biến thành vàng.

  
“Nếu anh và Howard đã đến nước cãi nhau ngoài ban công thì chắc chắn phải cần tới một phương pháp rút lui chiến lược rồi,” Peggy nói một cách nài nỉ. Cô nhăn mũi trước mặt Steve và nói thêm, một nụ cười hiện hữu trong đôi mắt “Với lại, chân em đang bắt đầu đau rồi. Mấy cái guốc này thật là muốn chết đi được ấy.”  
  
Peggy mở đường thoát cho họ khỏi buổi tiệc, hôn má mọi người và như Steve để ý, gật đầu quả quyết với Dulles trước khi ra về. Anh gần như không nhận ra Peggy khi cô như thế này, xử lí mọi câu hỏi và mọi lời chúc và mọi pô ảnh như thể cô đã dành cả đời cho việc này, dù thực tế chỉ mới có mấy năm thôi.

  
Không thèm giữ ý nữa, họ bắt xe về nhà, và Peggy tháo giầy ngay khi Steve kịp chỉ đường cho tài xế. Cô trông trẻ, Jennifer nhà bên, đầu tiên còn từ chối hai chục bạc mà Steve đưa thêm cho cô, chỉ chịu nhận khi Steve nài nỉ rằng đó là vì cô thức rất khuya và lại còn cho Kat đi ngủ sớm được như vậy.

Peggy đi pha một ấm cà phê cho Steve và tự pha trà cho cô trong khi anh còn lòng vòng, tháo giầy rồi cất áo khoác của hai người.

“Em thấy là anh gặp được Lyndon Johnson rồi,” Peggy nói vọng từ trong bếp ra. Steve lục đống thư của họ: hóa đơn, hóa đơn, Dugan đính hôn, hóa đơn. Ít nhất thì giờ không còn khó khăn gì trong việc thanh toán chúng, hồi xưa còn có nhưng giờ-

  
Nhiều thứ hồi xưa còn có.

  
Peggy tiếp tục tìm xung quanh để kiếm một túi trà lọc và hỏi, “Anh nghĩ gì về ông ta?”

  
“Ông ta cũng được,” Steve đáp. Anh không thích ông ta, không hẳn, và đã nghe ít nhiều về chuyện ông ta ham hố cái ghế tổng thống ra sao. Những lời anh định nói tiếp theo lặng đi, mất tập trung, bên dưới cùng của đống thư có một phong bì dày với một dòng chữ đóng chéo ghi TỐI MẬT màu đỏ. Bên dưới cùng còn có dòng chữ ПРОЕКТ: ЗИМНИЙ ВОИН. 

  
“Peggy,” Steve nói, bước vào trong bếp và chìa tập hồ sơ ra. “Em có cần-?”  
“Ôi lạy chúa,” Peggy kêu lên, đôi mắt mở to. “Cảm ơn anh, không tin được là em bỏ sót nó.”

  
Đã mấy năm rồi Steve chưa nghe thêm gì về Red Room, càng ít hơn về Dự án Winter Soldier, kể từ khi điệp vụ đầu tiên ở Leningrad đó đổ bể và Đặc vụ Morrison, tuổi đời chưa đầy hai mươi, chết trong vòng tay Steve. Steve, người vẫn tham gia tác chiến và giải cứu con tin từ bấy tới giờ, hiểu đơn giản rằng thông tin ấy đã bị xóa bỏ, SHIELD phải tìm tới anh nếu có bất cứ điều gì quan trọng lộ ra.

  
“Em cần nó để làm việc à?” Steve hỏi.

  
“Vâng,” Peggy trả lời, tìm xung quanh xem cặp của mình để đâu. Giọng điệu của cô cho biết đấy là tất cả những gì cô sẽ nói về vấn đề này. Steve tự rót cà phê cho mình rồi tựa vào bàn bếp và quan sát.

  
Sarah Rogers đôi khi nói về Tầm nhìn và khẳng định rằng bà luôn biết khi nào bọn nhện bắt đầu giăng tơ trong tủ bếp hay khi nào giá sữa lại sắp lên. Steve chẳng tin mấy vào lời bà, cho rằng ấy là sự mê tín của thế hệ cũ.  
Giờ thì sống lưng anh cũng ngứa như lời bà nói.

  
“Có vấn đề gì sao em?” Steve thử lên tiếng.

  
“Làm gì có,” Peggy trả lời bằng giọng đều đều. Cô kêu lên một tiếng đắc thắc rồi nhét tập tài liệu vào trong cặp, Steve nghe thấy tiếng khóa đóng và chợt nhận ra mình chưa biết và chưa bao giờ biết bốn chữ số để mở mã của chiếc cặp ấy.

  
Peggy xách cặp tới bên tủ. Steve còn đứng trong bếp. Anh chà bàn chân mang tất xuống sàn bếp, lắng tai nghe cô dọn mấy đôi giày để lấy chỗ. “Em biết đấy,” mất một lúc anh mới nói, “Anh, à, lâu lắm rồi anh chưa hỏi, dạo này cơ quan thế nào?”

  
“Ổn cả,” Peggy đáp. Steve nghe thấy tiếng cửa đóng và nặn khuôn mặt thành một nụ cười khi Peggy quay trở lại gian bếp. Cô cười đáp lại và với tay lấy tách trà của mình. Cô uống trà đen với đường, cùng một cách Steve pha cà phê của mình.

  
Steve nghĩ về việc một tuần trước anh đã thức dậy trên chiếc giường trống và nghe thấy cô trong phòng làm việc, nói chuyện điện thoại về tình hình ở Volgograd với một cấp dưới. Cô ra lệnh còn quyết đoán hơn Đại tá Phillips, chúa phù hộ anh.

  
Họ uống nốt trà trong im lặng và Steve bảo cô rằng anh sẽ lên gác một lát.  
“Anh đi rửa mấy cái cốc, dọn dẹp ấy mà,” anh giải thích.  
Steve hôn lên môi vợ nhưng không nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô được, thay vào đó chỉ là đường cong của hàng lông mày của cô và đường kẻ mắt đen sắc gọn trước khi cô cũng quay đi để đi ngủ.

—

Trong những giấc mơ của Steve, Bucky vươn tới bên anh với những ngón tay xanh, thì thào cái tên Stevie thật ngọt ngào, tưởng chừng như nói ra nó có thể khiến nỗi đau thấm vào tận xương tủy, chạy vào từng thớ thịt dẫn đến con tim nhức nhối, chỉ bởi hai âm tiết và một cái biệt danh từ thuở bé thơ đã lâu lắm rồi. Nhưng cũng trong những giấc mơ, cậu lặp lại cái tên ấy, lặng lẽ tựa một điều thầm kín, trước khi băng giá nuốt chửng cổ họng cậu và sương tuyết ăn mòn giọng nói ấy vào thinh lặng.

Hiển nhiên điều đó là dối trá. Bucky đã gào thét khi ra đi.

—

Đêm nay chỉ có ba người bọn họ, Morita tới thành phố vì công chuyện của SHIELD và Dum Dum dừng chân thăm New York. Họ lập tức chú ý tới Steve và chào anh theo lối nhà binh khi anh tìm đến bàn của họ tại cái quán nhỏ quen thuộc, một nơi mà mọi người vẫn còn nhớ về cuộc chiến và không ai dám gây sự trừ Jim hoặc Gabe. Steve đáp trả theo lối nghi thức trước khi vỗ vào lưng cả hai người và ngồi xuống bên cạnh Morita, đối diện Dugan, và làm một chén theo lệ. Thật là lạ khi nói chuyện mà không có những người còn lại, nhưng Falsworth và Dernier đều đang ở quê nhà, và Gabe đang tận hưởng cuộc sống hơn bất kì ai, giành thời gian với những sáu đứa con tại Oregon. Họ liên lạc với nhau – dù, Steve biết, giữa những người còn lại nhiều hơn là với anh, nhưng thế cũng được thôi – và sự thật là vậy. Được cùng uống với họ là đủ rồi, vì anh không biết ai lại xung phong uống rượu với sĩ quan chỉ huy của mình.

  
Dugan có một con trai từ cuộc hôn nhân thời chiến nhưng cuộc hôn nhân của anh không được đến sau ngày chiến thắng, và họ nói chuyện về anh, về Leo, về việc anh sắp đi học trường luật, về cô Morris, người mà, theo như Morita, cuối cùng đã nhận lời làm vợ Dum Dum.

  
“Còn bà Rogers thì sao?” Dugan hỏi, mắt sáng lên nhờ rượu. Họ không còn uống nhiều nữa vì không còn những đau khổ cần chôn giấu, nhưng Steve vẫn nhất định khao mọi người, ngay cả khi chỉ có ba người bạn họ. Truyền thống, thói quen, và cũng là một điều hay.

  
“Cô ấy ổn, vẫn làm tình báo,” Steve trả lời.

  
Morita, người đã thôi nghiệp quân y và dành sáu năm làm công việc bẻ khóa cho SHIELD cũng như những thứ khác liên quan tới công nghệ của Stark mà, mỉa mai thay, vượt trên quyền tiếp cận của Steve, gật đầu. SHIELD ẩn khỏi tầm chú ý kĩ tới mức mà Dugan cũng không thể hay biết gì hơn, dù trước đó anh cũng có liên quan tới SSR. Và đó cũng chẳng phải điều lạ gì, thời này – người ta sẵn sàng lừa dối bạn bè trên danh nghĩa an ninh quốc gia. Cái miệng hại cái thân…

  
“Thế còn Kathryn?” Morita tiếp.

  
“Đang tuổi lớn,” Steve nói. Tóc tối màu như Peggy, mắt là của Steve. Con bé rất xinh, và rồi một vài năm nữa chắc chắn sẽ có hàng đống các anh chàng theo đuổi, Steve biết chắc. “Trẻ con lớn quá nhanh, Dugan à, giờ thì tôi hiểu ý anh là gì. Con bé lớn quá rồi.”

  
“Không phải chúng ta đều thế sao,” Dugan đồng tình, bỗng nhiên im lặng và suy tư.

  
Morita săm soi Steve trong bóng tối của quán bar. “Nhưng không phải anh.”  
“Hmm?” Steve hỏi, uống nốt cốc bia.

  
“Không phải anh,” Morita nhắc lại. “Coi này, tôi và Dugan – đặc biệt là Dugan – “ đảo mắt, “ Tóc chúng tôi đang bạc trắng cả rồi. Cap, còn anh không già hơn tuổi hai mươi lăm chút nào.”

  
“Đồ khốn số son,” Dugan nhất chí.

  
“Coi như cái huyết thanh cũng có giúp ích vài thứ, nhỉ,” Steve đùa một cách yếu ớt. Dugan cười cho có lệ nhưng Morita chỉ nhìn anh dò xét và thấu hiểu. Dugan hỏi han loanh quanh một hồi, uống nốt bia, và xem đồng hồ.

  
“Khốn nạn,” anh chửi, “Tôi phải bay chuyến sớm ngày mai, và Lillian sẽ giết tôi mất nếu tôi bị lỡ chuyến. Ly cuối chứ?”

  
Thói quen này đã có được mười sau năm, còn nhiều tuổi hơn cả Kat, hơn cả cuộc hôn nhân của Steve. Dugan tới quầy và gọi bốn li Glenfiddich đầy rồi bày chúng lên bàn. Morita nâng cốc đầu tiên, như vẫn là Morita, người mà giọng sẽ không lạc, người mà mỗi lần lại có những lời khác nhau để nói.  
“Vì Trung sĩ James Barnes,” Jim nói. “Gan vàng dạ sắt.”

  
“Vì Barnes,” Dugan lặp lại. Họ cùng nốc một hơi hết chén của mình, lấy áo khoác, để lại chiếc cốc thứ tư vẫn đầy nguyên trơ trọi một mình trên chiếc bàn trống.

— 

Bên ngoài mặt trời đang lặn và Steve sắp xong bữa tối. Kat đang trên gác làm bài tập về nhà, những lúc này thích được trốn trong học hành hơn. Con bé có điểm GPA rất cao và thích dành nhiều thời gian ngoài trời để ra hồ hoặc ao ngắm cá và những loài giáp xác bơi lội, cũng như ghi chép và vẽ chúng vào một quyển nhật kí. Con bé vượt hẳn lên mức trung bình. Steve biết Peggy muốn con gái học thêm cách tự vệ, và tôn trọng suy nghĩ của cô dù anh nhận ra mình không nên cố hiểu nó. Anh không hiểu. Anh không biết vì lí do gì mà giờ đây phụ nữ muốn có sự nghiệp riêng lại bị xét đoán hơn bao giờ hết.

Nhưng, một cách ích kỉ, Steve không hề muốn Kat học những thứ ấy chút nào.

Bảy giờ kém một chút, cửa trước hé mở và cuối cùng Peggy cũng về nhà, sau một ngày thật dài.

“Cơ quan thế nào em?” Steve lên tiếng hỏi từ chỗ bếp.

“Cũng tạm,” Peggy đáp, cười mơ hồ.

—

Khi Steve đánh răng, Peggy đã đi ngủ rồi, quay lưng lại với ánh sáng từ phía phòng tắm. Anh súc miệng và rửa bàn chải trước khi nhìn thật kĩ vào hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình và nghe những lời của Dugan từ mấy tuần trước vang lên. Không có một nếp nhăn nào trên khuôn mặt anh, ở các khớp cũng không có nếp. Anh ghé sát vào chiếc gương, thấy trên tóc anh thậm chí không có lấy một sợi bạc. Da anh vẫn căng và mịn, răng anh vẫn trắng và đều. Quai hàm anh vẫn chắc và khỏe, đôi mắt vẫn xanh nhưng đầy sợ hãi. Steve Rogers đã bốn mươi ba tuổi. Nếu anh không cạo râu thì cùng lắm người ta sẽ đoán anh là một chàng trai hai mươi tám tuổi trẻ trung.

Steve nghĩ về Stark, người luôn rượu chè như thể anh ta sẽ sống mãi, và nhận ra trên ria mép của anh ta lốm đốm những sợi bạc. Anh nghĩ về Tiến sĩ Erskine, người đang rụng tóc dần, người đã chưa một lần cảnh cáo anh về tất cả những tác dụng của huyết thanh.

Steve nghĩ về Peggy và nhận ra rằng, đúng, quanh miệng cô đã có những nếp nhăn, những nếp gấp ở đuôi mắt mỗi khi cô cười. Cô lại để tóc ngắn, và Steve từ lâu đã không còn thấy thỏi son môi đỏ trên kệ trong phòng tắm nữa. Steve không để ý vì anh trông thấy cô hàng ngày và thấy cô rất xinh đẹp. Nhưng có một điều đúng. Morita đã nói đúng.

Thế giới quanh anh đang già đi.

Anh không biết vì sao đó lại là một điều ngạc nhiên, cơ thể anh vẫn luôn phản bội anh. Anh được sinh ra bé xíu và ốm yếu vì thiếu tháng, phổi yếu và hệ miễn dịch cũng kém. Và giờ đây – ngay bây giờ, thậm chí sau khi người ta đã chắp vá anh – hóa ra anh vẫn còn bệnh tật lắm.

Steve chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc sẽ sống mãi, một cách vô tình cũng không, thậm chí theo cách mà người trẻ hay những ai bất cần đời vẫn nghĩ. Anh không muốn chết nhưng anh cũng không sợ nó. Anh lo sợ Kat sẽ phải sống ra sao nếu thiếu anh mỗi khi anh tham gia những điệp vụ nguy hiểm nhưng anh biết dù anh có lạc trong mùa đông vĩnh cửu xứ Nga, Peggy sẽ chăm sóc con bé. Steve đã sống qua bao nhiêu đại dịch không biết, một cuộc hiệu chỉnh về các tế bào, một cuộc thế chiến. Anh đã bị bắn với số lần nhiều hơn con số mà anh có thể nhớ được và một lần bị đâm vào tĩnh mạnh cảnh. Anh đã lao ra khỏi một chiếc máy bay đang lao đầu xuống cực bắc và đã bơi hơn một trăm dặm tới một bờ biển băng phủ.

Anh vẫn chưa chết.

Với một nỗi bất an lớn dần, Steve soi vào gương và nhận ra, anh vẫn sẽ chưa chết được đâu.

Steve tỉnh dậy thở hổn hển và Peggy phải giữ lấy ngực anh. Cô muốn lấy nước cho anh. Anh cảm ơn và từ chối. Peggy ngủ tiếp, quay lưng lại với anh.

— 

“Cơ quan thế nào em?” Steve hỏi. Đồng hồ phòng khách điểm lên; tối nay Kat đã sang nhà bạn, và giờ đã gần mười giờ.

Peggy mỉm cười với anh theo một cách sắc lạnh tuy không có chủ ý nhưng nói lên rằng cả ngày cô đã phải làm những công việc không dễ chịu gì. Steve nghĩ tới việc cô đấm vào mặt Hodges cỡ một triệu năm trước tại khóa huấn luyện căn bản và tự hỏi giờ cô đang làm gì, khi USSR đã có những người khác làm việc đánh đấm khi tra khảo, cả về những việc mà người ta làm theo lệnh của cô.

“Cũng được,” Peggy đáp, lại cầm lấy chiếc ca táp – vẫn khóa chặt – đi thẳng lên lầu.

—

Trong bóng tối, Steve ngước mắt lên trần nhà, Peggy đang thở đều đều bên cạnh anh, và tự hỏi – liệu Bucky có phải là thật không? Hay đó chỉ là một sản phẩm tuyệt đẹp từ tâm trí rối rắm của anh? Trung sĩ Barnes thì Steve có thể tin, vì người ta còn nhớ anh. Có những bức ảnh, mẩu tin và chương trình truyền hình về Captain America và Howling Commandos. Có những bộ phim với những tài tử lớn của Hollywood. Trung sĩ Barnes được khắc tên ở SHIELD và trong Lầu năm góc, vị chiến sĩ đã tử trận, vị anh hùng đã hi sinh. KIA, 1945. Trẻ con đi học viết về anh vào Ngày Tưởng niệm. Chúng có những quyển truyện tranh về anh, giờ đã là đồ cũ và chẳng đáng giá một xu vì không ai mua. Trung sĩ Barnes, James Buchanan: giống như Captain America, vốn vĩ đại hơn cuộc đời thật của mình, một huyền thoại không bao giờ chết cũng giống như tóc của Steve sẽ không bao giờ bạc.

Nhưng đứa trẻ Brooklyn luôn về nhà với mùi khói thuốc nồng nặc và bến cảng ấy, anh chàng luôn cười với mái đầu ngửa ra sau ấy, anh chàng luôn trải chuốt trước gương mỗi tối thứ sáu, với hương thơm dịu dàng, không một sợi tóc lệch ngôi ấy – không còn một ai sống mà biết tới con người đó nữa, không ai ngoại trừ Steve, luôn nghĩ về đứa con hoang đàng ấy với một góc ấm êm.

 

 

 _1963_  
  
Kat nói với Steve rằng con bé đang nghĩ đến việc sẽ tính chuyện nghiêm túc với Robert Morrow, một cậu cùng khối với con bé và luôn dành, theo cách hiểu của Steve, tới khoảng sáu mươi phần trăm thời gian giật bím tóc của Kat và thách con bé trèo cây bằng cách to mồm khẳng định rằng con bé không thể nào trèo cây với đôi giày như vậy. Cậu ta giống Buck cực kì, một điều khiến Steve thấy khủng hoảng. Bucky có thể cưa đổ các cô gái với một cái nháy mắt và một nụ cười nghiêng thành đổ nước. Điều đó không sao, ít nhất nếu đó là Buck, nhưng Steve không biết tên nhãi Morrow đó là ai ngoại trừ việc thằng nhóc có vẻ như là một tên ma cà bông.  
  
Anh không nói với Kat, không, tất nhiên rồi. Anh cảm thấy nỗi sợ hãi thông thường rằng thằng nhóc sẽ làm con anh tổn thương không đủ làm lí do. Bên cạnh đó, con bé không có sự ngượng ngập của Steve, có lẽ lớn lên là con gái của Captain America không ai cho con bé điều ấy cả. Khi con bé nói về Robert Morrow, nó cũng bình tĩnh như Peggy và không đỏ mặt dù chỉ một lần.  
  
Bất kể bề ngoài ấy bình tĩnh ra sao, Steve biết cảm giác được chú ý đặc biệt như vậy là như thế nào.  
  
Cùng một tuần mà Ma cà bông Morrow mời con bé đi chơi, Peggy dạy cho con gái về cách tung quyền và về góc chính xác để hạ đo ván người ta bằng một cú đạp vào gối. Steve nhận ra đó là một cuộc buôn rất hời. Khi Morrow xuất hiện để đón Kat đi ăn tối và xem phim, lắp bắp và sợ chết khiếp Captain America, Kathryn, trông cực kì kinh đẹp và trẻ trung, đã biết cách đấm vỡ mũi thằng bé nếu nó dám giở trò.  
  
Steve thầm nghĩ đây đã là đủ áp lực cho cả đời mình rồi và mơ hồ cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm rằng Peggy không có ý định sinh đứa thứ hai.  
  
Một tuần sau Kat lại đi học, có lại lại cặp kè với thằng nhóc Morrow. Steve đang cố và đang thất bại trong việc làm một bữa trưa có thể ăn được, bị mất tập trung vì buổi điều tra chưa có kết quả gì về hoạt động của KGB tại trụ sở SHIELD hôm qua khi chương trình anh đang xem bị cắt đột ngột, thay vào đó là biểu tượng của đài CBS.

Tổng thống Kennedy đã bị bắn.

Anh điện tới văn phòng Peggy ngay lập tức và không thể nào bắt được máy. Anh liền bỏ cái lò lại và chạy hết mười sáu khối nhà tới Triskelion. Stark đang ở đó.

Steve dành hết ba ngày hỏi liệu có điều gì mà anh có thể làm được. Tới ngày thứ tư, Stark bảo anh rằng có một cuộc họp báo do Johnson – giờ là Tổng thống Johnson (đoán xem, giọng Buck vang lên, giờ thì lão có cái ghế lão thèm khát bao lâu nay rồi) – thông qua. Một trợ lí nhét vào tay Steve tập giấy nhắn mỏng. Anh đọc những từ ngữ chẳng mang mấy giá trị đối với anh cho cánh phóng viên. Steve cam đoan với mọi người rằng họ đã bắt được kẻ ám sát.

Peggy và Stark không cư xử như họ đã bắt được tên sát nhân. Họ làm việc muộn tới mức Steve thường xuyên về nhà mà không có vợ. Hàng tuần trời anh không nhận được bất cứ thứ gì. Không hỗn loạn, không chỉ thị. Đó là cái im lặng của sóng radio. Có những người, có lẽ, vẫn nhớ chuyện mà ông bà họ kể về ngày Lincoln bị ám sát, nhưng số đông không hề biết nên làm gì. Họ làm theo thủ tục được chút nào hay chút ấy. Steve xem cuộn băng mà SHIELD thu được từ vụ ám sát nhưng nó bị lấy đi trước khi anh kịp nghiên cứu kĩ.

Anh nghĩ mãi về hình ảnh Đệ nhất Phu nhân cố gắng rời xa xác chồng, bộ đồ hồng vấy máu và cả não.

Tới ngày thứ bảy, quá nửa đêm Peggy mới về đến nhà, Steve vẫn chờ ở bếp với một tách cà phê và một quyển sách anh chẳng hề đọc, thậm chí còn không biết tựa.

Khi cửa mở, Steve đặt quyển sách lên bàn trước mặt mình. Peggy bước vào, phủi tuyết bám trên áo khoác. Cô treo áo lên và leo gần hết cầu thang rồi mới nhận ra Steve vẫn còn trong bếp. Cô dừng bước và đứng lại, họ dò xét nhau một cách không giấu giếm, Peggy nghiêng đầu sang một bên, Steve đặt tay lên trên cuốn sách để mở.

Steve phá vỡ bầu không khí yên lặng. “Cơ quan thế nào em?”

Peggy nhếch mép thành một nụ cười chẳng có gì là vui vẻ và bước lên lầu. Cô thậm chí còn không tốn thì giờ để nói dối nữa.

Tối hôm sau cô còn không về. Steve đợi vợ tới tám giờ sáng, tới lúc Kat đã sẵn sàng đi học, rồi anh đi pha cà phê. Nửa tiếng sau cô bước vào nhà, giày cầm ở một bên tay. Peggy khựng lại khi thấy anh đọc báo bên bàn bếp, vẫn mặc quần áo từ ngày hôm qua. Sau một hồi chớp mắt kinh ngạc, cô mới hoàn hồn và đặt đôi giày lên sàn nhà.

“Đáng lẽ anh không nên đợi,” cô nói đơn thuần.

Steve im lặng, quan sát Peggy tự pha một tách cà phê. Son của cô đã được lau đi và khuy trên váy của cô bị lệch hoàn toàn.

“Anh chỉ hỏi một lần thôi,” Steve nói, tức giận nhưng kiềm chế. “Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?”

“Em không chắc anh đã để ý chưa, nhưng đất nước này đang hỗn loạn,” Peggy căng thẳng đáp.

“Em làm trong ngành tình báo mà Pegs. Từ giờ trở đi mọi việc đều sẽ được công bố. Tên ám sát đã bị bắt – “

Dù nhìn từ đằng sau Steve vẫn biết rõ mọi dáng điệu của Peggy, và không hề không để ý tới cách vai cô căng lên. Cô đang mệt mỏi, không để ý xung quanh, và đột nhiên Steve nhận ra những nghi ngờ của mình là đúng. Cô đã nói dối anh về một điều gì đó. Cô đã dối quanh một thời gian rồi.

“Tên sát thủ vẫn chưa bị bắt,” Steve nhận ra, cảm thấy vô cùng khủng khiếp. “Peggy – tại sao tên sát nhân vẫn chưa bị bắt?”

Peggy dường như đang cân nhắc các lựa chọn, cô vẫn quay lưng về phía anh.

“Mẹ nó, Peggy!” Steve đột nhiên kêu lên, đứng bật dậy. Anh dộng tay xuống bàn ăn để bắt cô quay mặt lại, để dừng cái chuyện này ngay lập tức. “Xin hãy giúp anh, nếu em đang tiếp tay cho Stark nhồi nhét những lời dối trá của SHIELD vào đầu thiên hạ…”

“Không phải như thế,” Peggy đột ngột cắt lời, quay lại với anh. Đôi mắt cô rực lửa. “Không phải như thế nữa, nó không còn giống như thế nữa. Không gì còn giống như cũ nữa, Steve? Anh không hiểu sao? Anh không hiểu toàn bộ cuộc chơi đã thay đổi rồi sao? Và không phải chỉ là bàn cờ, hay quân cờ, hay người chơi đâu.”

“Thế em đang làm gì?” Steve hỏi, kinh ngạc, giận dữ và bối rối. “Em đang làm cái quái gì, hả Peggy? Cái gì khiến cho em tội lỗi như thế?”

“Em đang bảo vệ cái đất nước này,” Peggy đáp, gần như không thể giữ cho lời nói biến thành tiếng gào, đôi tay cô run lên vì giận. Steve cười. Cô quả quyết lặp lại, “Nghe em nói đây. Em đang bảo vệ đất nước này. Mọi thứ đã thay đổi rồi, và em cũng hoặc thay đổi hoặc chết chìm. Anh có hiểu không? Anh có thể hiểu điều đó không? Em đã phải thay đổi chính mình để giữ cho cái đất nước chết tiệt này nguyên vẹn, Steve ạ. Em đã xé mình thành nghìn mảnh để bảo vệ người ta được an toàn.”

Steve kinh ngạc tới câm lặng và sau đó Peggy lại quay lại, thêm sữa vào cốc cà phê của mình, những động tác dứt khoát. Steve tự hỏi từ khi nào cô bắt đầu uống cà phê với sữa. Đó là một ảnh hưởng, anh mơ hồ nghĩ, của Howard. Cô chải bản tay qua tóc và hít một hơi sâu. Steve dõi thoi cử động của cô, vẫn tức giận, chưa sẵn sàng để kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện.

Nhưng anh cố gạt nó đi. Anh dịu giọng hết mức có thể và hít thở vài hơi thật sâu. Nhưng anh vẫn thở dốc, vì dường như Steve vẫn muốn giận tiếp. “Em đi vắng suất gần hai mươi tư tiếng,” Steve lên tiếng giữa bầu không khí lặng yên. “Em không gọi điện. Em không để lại lời nhắn. Anh không biết nơi nào – “

Peggy quay lại, đảo mắt. “Em không biết làm sao mà anh có thể không để ý, nhưng em là giám đốc, Steve. Có những lúc em phải ở lại muộn hơn giờ em muốn.”

“Kat biết tối qua em không về nhà,” Steve đáp. “Anh không thể nói dối con gái chúng ta vì em được.”

“Em phải làm việc,” Peggy nói. Cô nhìn anh và day sống mũi, nhắm nghiền mắt và hít thêm một hơi nữa. “Em phải tới cơ quan sau bữa tối,” cô nói, với một giọng bình tĩnh đầy chủ ý. “Em sẽ đi tắm rồi ngủ một giấc. Được chứ, sẽ mất tầm hai tiếng thôi.” Cô quay lưng đi lên lầu. Sức kiềm chế của của Steve đổ sụp.

“Em đang ngủ với hắn đúng không?” Steve phun ra.

Peggy dừng lại. Cô quay lại và bước tới cho tới lúc cô thật gần với Steve.

“Anh có muốn lặp lại câu hỏi của mình không?” Peggy hỏi.

Steve thở ra đằng mũi, một nỗi tức giận vô chủ đầy dần dưới mi mắt anh. Anh biết mình đang phun trào. Anh biết, và một cách nào đó, anh không thể giữ mình được. “Có phải em,” anh dằn từng tiếng, “đang ngủ với hắn không.”

Hai bàn tay Peggy siết thành nắm ở hai bên hông. Trong một giây Steve hoàn toàn chắc rằng cô sẽ đấm anh. Thay vào đó cô nói lạnh tanh, “Em không có thì giờ cho cái trò này. Em không có thì giờ cho trò ghen tuông nhỏ nhen của anh và sự thiếu đề phòng của anh khi cả hệ thống tình báo đang vỡ dần xung quanh em. Em có những vấn đề lớn hơn là anh."

“Thế là thừa nhận đúng không?” Steve dấn tới.

“Đồ đạo đức giả chết tiệt,” Peggy nói qua kẽ răng. “Sao anh dám nói điều đó với tôi? Anh?”

Peggy dúi vào ngực anh. Anh không động đậy, nhưng cô lấy đà để tự bật về đằng sau. Khi cô lên tiếng, giọng cô vang lên như bị bóp nghẹt. “Nếu anh tin là như thế, thì anh còn mù quáng hơn cả mức em nghĩ. Đừng chơ rằng em sẽ về tối nay.”

Cô đi ra cửa và xỏ chân vào giày. Nhấc lấy chiếc cặp và áo khoác, cô quay mình nhìn anh và bật lên thành tiếng, “Em ngủ ở văn phòng mình. Tất cả những gì Howard làm là gọi em đi ăn sáng.” Khuôn mặt cô bỗng nhiên trở nên buồn rầu, cả thân mình cô căng lên theo cách nói lên rằng cô đang rất mệt mỏi và phải rất cố gắng để không khóc. “Em vẫn yêu anh, Steve ạ. Chúa cứu rỗi, em nghĩ mình sẽ luôn luôn yêu anh mất. Em chỉ không còn thích con người anh nữa thôi.”

 

 

 

 

_1966_

 

_Sau năm 1943 - Đội trưởng Rogers tham gia nhiệm vụ giải cứu binh đoàn 107 của quân đội Mỹ tại Úc do SSR giao phó. Nhiệm vụ thành công mỹ mãn và Rogers đã trở lại căn cứ Đồng minh cùng 200 trên tổng số 243 người bị bắt. Từ những người lính ấy, anh đã chọn ra một phi đội đặc biệt được biết đến dưới cái tên SSR Strike Unit One (xem thêm “Howling Commandos”, trang 255). Nhiệm vụ giải cứu này không chỉ bắt đầu sự nghiệp quân sự của đại tá Rogers mà còn được công nhận là một trong những hành động can đảm nhất Thế chiến thứ hai._

 

_(Cochran, Stacey, và Randall Cross. Chàng trai từ Brooklyn: Tiểu sử ủy quyền của Thủ Lĩnh Hoa Kỳ. Tái bản. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1950. In.)_

 

—

 

Steve hối hả băng qua Quảng trường Đỏ, bóng của điện Kremlin hiện ra lờ mờ phía sau  cửa sổ của quán cà phê anh muốn tới. Anh mở cửa và nhận ra đặc vụ Sanchez đang uống một ly espresso nhỏ trong góc quán. Anh vẫy tay, đi qua một tá bàn ghế và đến ngồi đối diện cô, không buồn cởi áo khoác hay găng tay. Anh đẩy chiếc kính gọng sừng lên sát mũi, kéo ghế sát vào một chút, hớp ngụm cà phê đen đặc và nóng bỏng tay cô mua cho với chút đường.

 

“Recon hòa thành,” anh nhỏ giọng báo cáo. “Chậm nhất thì  2100 chúng tôi sẽ trở lại. Hãy báo chỉ huy Carter biết tôi sẽ tham gia thẩm vấn trong vòng một tiếng nữa.”

 

Sanchez gật đầu. “Đã rõ,” cô nói. Đáng lẽ cô phải quay lại với cuốn sách, nhưng không, cô chăm chú nhìn Steve.

 

"Sao vậy?” Steve cảnh giác hỏi.

 

Sanchez dò xét anh thêm hồi lâu, sau cùng, cô nói, “Trước khi trở lại, tôi muốn ngài biết rằng chúng ta đang có vấn đề với phương tiện truyền thông.”

 

Steve bối rối, cơ thể anh căng cứng vì ý định phòng vệ. “Chuyện gì?” Anh nói.

 

“Tầm một tiếng trước ngài Stark đã gọi cho SHIELD. Ngài nói đó không phải trường hợp khẩn cấp nhưng ông ấy muốn tôi bảo ngài, và tôi xin trích dẫn nguyên văn, lết mông về Mỹ để giảm thiểu tổn thất đi, càng sớm càng tốt.”

 

Steve hớp thêm một ngụm cà phê nữa, chiếc cốc giờ đã nguội lạnh. “Cô có biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra không?”

 

“Tôi…” Lông mày Sanchez nhíu lại. Trông cô bỗng thật non nớt và lúng túng theo cái cách chưa từng thấy trước đây. Khi Steve nhìn cô, cô cụp mắt. Viền mắt của cô được kẻ gọn gàng, mái tóc xoăn bồng bềnh, vết sẹo cắt ngang đôi lông mày trái của cô được bút chì tô đè lên. Đột nhiên, trông cô thật, dịu dàng.

 

“Sanchez?”

 

“Tôi mạn phép không nói,” cuối cùng cô quyết định. Cô lại ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn anh với đôi mắt long lanh và đầy kiên định. “Nhưng Đại tá Rogers, tôi thành thực muốn ngài biết rằng, dù mọi chuyện có ra sao, và sự thật về những lời cáo buộc có thế nào, thì tôi vẫn luôn biết lòng trung thành của mình đặt ở nơi đâu. Và tôi đặt nó nơi ngài.”

 

—

 

Vào năm 1943, khi nước mưa ngấm vào đế giày mòn gót của anh và những sợi tóc bết lại trên trán, Steve đã đứng từ ngoài nhìn vào lều của chỉ huy Phillips, nhìn khuôn mặt đầy tiếc nuối nhưng thành thực của ông. Vào năm 1943, Steve đã hoảng loạn, bất chấp mệnh lệnh, và tranh thủ được sự giúp đỡ của một kỹ sư dân sự để bay vào lãnh thổ của  Đức Quốc xã chỉ vì một tia hy vọng mong manh rằng Bucky vẫn còn sống. Anh vô tình giải cứu luôn 200 người. Đáng ra anh phải chịu một phiên tòa quân sự. Nhưng không, bằng sự may mắn ngu xuẩn, anh trở thành thủ lĩnh cho đội quân của mình.

 

B-A-R-N-E-S. Steve đã đánh vần cái tên ấy cả triệu lần, cho những nhân công, trong bệnh viện; vâng thưa bà, anh nhả từng lời giữa những hơi thở đứt quãng, cậu ấy là họ hàng của tôi. Anh chưa từng nghĩ tới việc Bucky đã phải đánh vần tên của Steve bao nhiêu lần. Cho người quản lý tại các bến cảng, các sĩ quan tại văn phòng tuyển dụng, rồi sau đó, tại Basic. R-O-G-E-R-S, đúng rồi, Steven G. Rogers, đúng rồi thưa ngài, cậu ấy sống ở Brooklyn. Vâng thưa ngài, hãy gạch tên cậu ấy đi.

 

Trong cái lều đó Phillips đã bảo Steve rằng cậu ta cứ suốt ngày viết thư. Chỉ là giờ đây, sau hai mươi lăm năm, sau khi nhìn chằm chằm vào tiêu đề khủng khiếp tràn ngập trên trang bìa của tờ Times, thì Steve mới muộn màng và bất ngờ nhận ra một trong những bức thư chia buồn lẫn trong đống tạp nham được tìm thấy là gửi cho anh.

 

 

_PHÁT HIỆN NHỮNG BỨC THƯ MẤT TÍCH CỦA VỊ ANH HÙNG CHIẾN TRANH;_

 

_NHỮNG BỨC THƯ THÚ TỘI CỦA TRUNG SĨ JAMES BARNES GÂY XÔN XAO DƯ LUẬN TOÀN QUỐC;_

 

_PHẢI CHĂNG CHÚNG ĐƯỢC GỬI TỚI “THỦ LĨNH HOA KỲ”?_

 

 

“Thằng khốn nào viết cái đống này?” Stark giận dữ nói vào điện thoại. Bên cạnh anh, Peggy đang lật qua lật lại tờ báo với gương mặt vô cảm. Steve vần vò một bản sao của tờ báo trong tay, nhìn xuống bức ảnh đen trắng của Bucky trong bộ quân phục. Cậu nở nụ cười đẹp trai rạng ngời trước ống kính, chiếc mũ sĩ quan của cậu đội lệch qua một bên; bức ảnh ấy cũng giống như hàng ngàn bức ảnh khác của những người lính tử trận mà thân nhân họ có được. Steve không biết người ta lấy bức hình này từ đâu. Kể cả anh còn không có nó, chưa từng để mắt đến trong nhiều năm trời, chưa từng nhận ra nó đã biến mất. Đó là những gì anh nhận được, anh hiểu ra, vì để cho SSR đóng gói đồ đạc của họ trong căn hộ ở Brooklyn thay vì tự mình làm điều đó.

 

Stark vẫn tiếp tục, những đốt ngón tay cầm cốc trắng bệch. “Ever—Lyle Everhart? Lyle Everhart là đứa quái nào? Nghe tôi này, dù thằng đồng bóng ấy là ai, thì hắn cũng có được những bức thư qua các hình thức bất hợp pháp. Hắn - anh có nghe không đấy? Hắn xâm nhập vào cơ quan tình báo của chính phủ Mỹ để giật được một cái tít. —Thế á? Chà, thế lần sau nhớ kiểm tra cái nguồn chết tiệt của anh đi nhé. Đảm bảo là tay phóng viên nhà anh không khiến anh phải lê mông đến tòa án liên bang đi. Lạy Chúa tôi.” Stark dập cái điện thoại xuống bốt để mạnh tới độ nó rung lên bần bật. Gã thở mạnh một hơi và quay qua đối mặt với ô cửa sổ nơi văn phòng Peggy, luồn tay vào mái tóc đã được chải chuốt cẩn thận.

 

Những từ cuối cùng của Stark đọng lại. Steve rời mắt khỏi gương mặt của Bucky trên giấy và nhìn lên Peggy với Howard, cơn giận dữ dẹp đám bùn hoảng loạn qua một bên “Ý anh là sao, hắn ta xâm nhập vào cơ quan tình báo chính phủ?”

 

Bờ vai Stark cứng lại.

 

“Stark,” Steve nói, thật chậm rãi. "Ý anh là cái quái gì hả, hắn ta xâm nhập vào cơ quan tình báo chính phủ? Có phải anh —?” Suy nghĩ ấy thật khủng khiếp, và cổ họng Steve nghẹn ứ lại. Anh phải mất một lúc mới nói được. “Có phải anh đang nói là, có phải anh đang bảo là — anh đã biết về chuyện này? Suốt ngần ấy năm, anh đã biết về những lá thư? Anh đã giấu kín chúng, khóa chúng lại,  _suốt ngần ấy năm_ , và anh không nói cho tôi? Không ai nói cho tôi hết?”

 

Stark quay lại. “Bọn tôi tưởng,” gã mở lời, dịu giọng.

 

“Anh tưởng ư,” Steve bật cười. Cười lớn, lơ mơ và kích động. “ _Anh tưởng_  gì? Anh tưởng — cái gì, anh nghĩ anh có quyền gì mà can thiệp quá sâu vào cuộc sống của tôi, còn không cho tôi đọc thư của chính mình nữa?”

 

Nhưng thật không ngờ, gương mặt Stark rớt xuống trong kinh ngạc. “Ý anh là anh chưa từng thấy những bức thư này?”

 

“Dĩ nhiên là tôi  _chưa từng thấy chúng_  rồi, khốn kiếp!” Steve gào lên.

 

“Cả hai người,” Peggy nghiêm giọng nói. “Trật trự đi, bình tĩnh lại. Howard, cứ để tôi lo vụ này. Chúng ta sẽ tìm một địa điểm an toàn, và anh sẽ không được gọi điện, không đi thăm thú, không cho tới khi tôi bảo anh mọi chuyện đã kết thúc và anh có thể nói chuyện với chúng tôi. Tôi muốn anh liên lạc với bộ phận pháp lý. Tôi  _không muốn_  anh ban hành bất kỳ loại thông tin nào hoặc nói chuyện trực tiếp với báo chí. Anh hiểu ý tôi chứ?”

 

Họ nhìn nhau chòng chọc thêm một vài giây nữa rồi Stark cuối cùng cũng gật nhẹ. Peggy hài lòng cầm áo khoác, cặp tài liệu và giấy tờ rồi khoác tay Steve, bảo, “Đi thôi.”

 

Vậy nên Steve lẳng lặng đi theo cô và bắt gặp những đặc vụ của SHIELD trong thang máy, trước bàn làm việc và kể cả khi qua cửa, những người nhìn anh rồi lại lảng đi như thể họ không hề chú ý. Họ lái xe về nhà trong yên lặng, Steve ngồi ghế phụ lái vì anh không nghĩ để mình cầm vô lăng bây giờ là ý hay. Anh nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, dường như cảm nhận được tròng mắt đen trắng của Bucky, nheo lại vì nụ cười, nhìn thẳng vào anh từ trang giấy. Steve bước vào nhà rồi đi thẳng xuống bếp. Và rồi anh nhớ ra Kat.

 

“Con bé đã biết chuyện này chưa?” anh đột nhiên hỏi, lạnh lùng tới đáng sợ, thả tờ báo lên bàn ăn.

 

“Con bé đang ở trường, nếu may mắn thì con bé sẽ không biết trong vài giờ nữa,” Peggy trả lời luôn. Cô bước vào bếp và đặt cặp tài liệu lên bàn. Steve nhìn xuống bản sao của tờ Times một lần nữa, chằm chằp nơi tựa đề. Những từ ngữ từ cái tựa ấy nhòe đi và anh chẳng thể tập chung nổi mà đọc nữa. Anh đưa tay lên bụm miệng và hít một hơi thật sâu.

 

Peggy chờ đợi với một sự nhẫn nại lạ kỳ ở cuối bếp. Steve nhìn xuống giày anh, đôi bàn tay anh; rồi lại đến trang báo. Anh nợ cô điều đó, thực sự, nợ cô nhiều hơn bất kỳ ai, nhưng anh không chắc mình có thể nói được gì vào lúc này, không phải sau khi nhìn thấy nụ cười ấy trên khuôn mặt Buck, không phải sau khi biết được chuyện này. Bây giờ. Hay sau đó nữa.

 

“Ngay cả khi anh chẳng còn gì cả,”Steve bắt đầu, “Anh vẫn có Bucky.”

 

Peggy gật đầu chấp nhận điều đó. Cô nhìn xuống tờ Times trên tay mình, và Steve có thể thấy mắt cô đảo một lượt tựa đề, một rồi hai lần. Cô gật đầu lần nữa với chính mình, chỉ một chút thôi, và cô hỏi anh, cứng nhắc và vụn vỡ, “Anh có từng yêu cậu ấy không?”

 

Và đây là một sự thật khủng khiếp, lớp này chồng chất lên lớp kia: từ sâu thẳm trong tâm can, lâu nhất mà Steve có thể nhớ được, rằng cả vũ trụ này khởi nguồn và tận diệt với James Buchanan Barnes.  _Nó_  được khắc trên trục địa cầu. Nhưng rồi James Buchanan Barnes ngã xuống một rãnh núi tuyết băng giá cao cả dặm, và thế là vũ trụ, bằng một cử chỉ tàn độc không lời nào tả xiết, vẫn tiếp tục xoay vần.

 

Steve yêu Peggy. Anh đã yêu cô từ giây phút đầu tiên họ gặp gỡ, và trong suốt chiến tranh anh luôn nghĩ về cô mỗi đêm trước khi đi ngủ và mỗi buổi sáng khi thức giấc. Anh yêu cô vô cùng tận, yêu những nếp nhăn đang dần xuất hiện, yêu nốt ruồi bên dưới ngực trái của cô. Anh yêu những điều vụn vặn của cô, những điều dị biệt nơi cô, và vào cái đêm anh cầu hôn cô anh cảm thấy không xứng đáng và nhỏ bé làm sao vì phải đối mặt với tình yêu mà anh dành cho cô lẫn tình yêu mà cô đáp trả. Anh yêu cuộc đời mà họ đã cùng dựng xây. Anh yêu cô bất chấp những lời dối trá và những trận cãi vã và cơn say xỉn luôn bao trùm ngôi nhà của họ.

 

Nhưng với Bucky, thì Steve không — anh không như vậy.

 

Nó chưa từng đơn giản đến thế.

 

Khi phổi của Steve tấy lên đau rát và anh bắt đầu ho sặc sụa đến lúc mặt trắng bệch, khi mẹ anh ngồi bên giường và giả bộ như thể bà không hề nghĩ đến việc gọi mục sư, mọi hơi thở của Steve đều giành trọn cho Bucky và chỉ vì Bucky mà thôi, người sẽ tự tay giết Steve nếu anh dám bỏ cậu lại chơi ném đá một mình. Những khi Steve thở hổn hển trong tiết đông giá rét sau khi vừa cuốc bộ ba dãy cầu thang để đến được căn hộ bé tẹo như hộp giày của họ, Bucky sẽ dừng lại và ấn ngón cái của Steve lên mạch đập nơi cổ tay cậu, giữ cả hai cận kề, chờ đợi con tim hòa chung nhịp đập. Những khi họ cùng chìm vào giấc ngủ —; năm lên chín, năm mười sáu, năm hai mươi lăm tuổi và lạnh cóng trong cuộc đổ bộ của quân Đồng minh Pháp — như hai miếng của một mảnh ghép, họ vừa vặn bên nhau tới độ chỉ có Chúa mới có thể chia lìa. Và Chúa đã chia lìa họ. Người đã làm thế. Họ chinh phục cả thế gian với cặp gối trầy xước, với bộ đồ phong phanh và thậm chí không một xu dính túi. Steve sẽ san bằng mọi thành phố để cứu cậu. Anh sẽ diễu hành qua trận chiến kinh hoàng ở Úc một lần nữa, một ngàn lần nữa, một triệu lần nữa, chân trần hay khỏa thân cũng mặc, rỉ máu, vác trên lưng đá tảng ngàn cân như Sisyphus cũng chẳng hề chi. Miễn sao anh được chứng kiến nụ cười ấy nở trên môi Bucky một lần nữa, nụ cười khi Bucky nhận ra chính Steve đã cứu cậu. Steve biết điều đó hiển nhiên như mặt trời mọc đằng đông và lặn ở đằng tây. Steve thèm khát Bucky. Cả trăm lần ấy, anh bắt gặp cậu trong giấc mơ. Cả ngàn năm ấy, anh lúc nào cũng muốn có được cậu.

 

Không có cách nào diễn tả bằng lời được điều này; cổ họng Steve thít chặt đến nỗi anh không thể mở miệng thốt lên lời dẫu rằng anh biết phải nói sao. Anh chỉ có thể mở miệng nói ra điều giản đơn nhất mà mình đã luôn biết từ lâu, sự thật mà anh chưa từng nói ra; sự thật mà chỉ giờ đây, sau hai mươi lăm năm trời, anh mới hoàn toàn thấu được.

 

“Có,” Steve đáp, và trải nghiệm của nỗi đau vô bờ bến luôn chực chờ nằm gọn trong lòng anh, luôn luôn.

 

Gương mặt Peggy lưu lại sự gò ép. “Và giờ anh có còn không?”

 

Anh có còn không? Giờ đây anh đã biết. Một phút trước anh không hiểu, nhưng giờ anh đã rõ, và đột nhiên hai mươi mốt năm qua bỗng hiện lên tường tỏ tựa ban ngày. Hoàn toàn có lý — nỗi thống khổ anh luôn mang theo mỗi nơi anh đặt chân tới. Những đớn đau không thể rũ bỏ. Cái cách cuộc hôn nhân của cả hai dần dà tan vỡ không thể vãn hồi. Nó có lý đến đau lòng.

 

“Peggy, em phải biết là,” Steve cứng rắn bảo, bởi lẽ đây là điều quan trọng nhất mà cô cần biết lúc này. “Thế không có nghĩa là anh yêu em ít hơn chút nào.”

 

Peggy kêu như thể cô bị tổn thương và Steve nhìn cô. Cô không khóc nhưng trông cô như bị phản bội, và bối rối, và thực sự thì — cô không đáng phải chịu đựng chuyện này; cô không đáng phải chịu bất cứ chuyện gì. Steve chưa từng nghe cô khóc bao giờ, chưa từng kể từ hồi cô tưởng anh sẽ chết vì đâm cái tàu bay đó xuống biển, và nỗi đau của cô đâm xuyên qua anh, cắt xuyên qua những suy tưởng anh vừa nhận ra.

 

“Peggy —“ anh ráng nói.

 

“Em sẽ ở đây và anh cũng vậy,” Peggy nói, giọng cô bỗng chắc nịch và nghiêm túc trở lại “Chúng ta sẽ nói với Kathryn về chuyện này khi nào nó về tới nhà. Anh sẽ không nói với nó những gì anh vừa nói với em. Em không quan tâm anh bảo gì với báo chí. Cứ nói những gì anh thích. Nhưng ngày con bé rời MIT* cũng sẽ là ngày anh rời khỏi đây.”

 

Cổ họng Steve thít chặt. Anh muốn quỳ sụp xuống sàn cầu xin nhưng anh biết điều đó chỉ khiến cô kinh tởm, và anh không muốn làm tổn thương cô thêm nữa. Anh không nói dối. Anh yêu cô, nhưng—

 

Và hóa ra là thế sao? Anh yêu cô, nhưng.

 

“Em có phiền không nếu anh vẫn nói cho Kat?” Steve hỏi.

 

“Con bé lớn rồi,” Peggy nói. “Nó có thể làm gì tùy thích.”

 

“Anh có thể làm gì nữa không?” Steve hỏi trong vô vọng.

 

Peggy nhìn anh đầy khó khăn. Nó trừng phạt anh theo cái cách anh biết mình đáng phải chịu.

 

“Không,” cô nói. “Không đâu, chẳng còn gì để làm, Steve ạ. Chẳng còn gì hết.”

 

—

 

Những bức thư giống như nhật ký hành trình vậy, Steve nghĩ thế, ngoài trừ việc hiển nhiên là chúng được viết cho ai đó, hiển nhiên xứng đáng một cái tên, một địa chỉ mà chúng không có. Thậm chí ta còn trông thấy hai nếp gấp hằn lên trên mỗi tờ theo chiều ngang theo cách người ta muốn gập lá thư. Không bức nào được đề ngày tháng, nhưng Steve biết rằng thời gian viết mỗi bức cách xa nhau. Mỗi bức đều chất chứa đầy cảm xúc, quá lớn lao và đầy bạo lực, Steve nghĩ rằng anh không thể tiếp tục sống mỗi ngày với những lá thư trải đầy như thế.

 

Stark không thể hoặc không muốn đưa Steve bản gốc, nhưng Steve quá mệt mỏi để làm mọi chuyện tùm lum lên. Vậy nên anh chấp nhận mấy bản sao, chữ viết tay nguệch ngoạc của Bucky trải dài trên khắp các trang giấy. SHIELD mang chúng đến cho Steve. Không may là có tới mười ba bức. Steve tò mò không biết đây có phải là tất cả số thư Bucky viết không, hay còn nhiều hơn nữa những lá bị vùn trong chiến trận.

 

Stark thề lên thề xuống rằng gã chỉ biết Phillips đã đưa hành lý của Bucky cho SSR trông coi. Họ đếm số đồ đạc trong túi - một cuốn sổ bìa da, vài mẩu thuốc lá, dao cầm tay, một chiếc đồng hồ bị hỏng, một nửa bình rỗng - và người ta đặt nó vào kho lưu trữ. Và chỉ có vậy thôi. Toàn bộ có vậy. Sau đó, gã lớn tiếng khuyên Peggy nên sa thải từng nhân viên làm trong kho lưu trữ một và tất cả các nhân viên an ninh trong tòa nhà vì để một hành động xâm phạm an ninh như thế xảy ra, và Steve ngừng lắng nghe.

 

Các bản sao bị dập ghim đóng tập ở góc trái. Steve cầm nó lên và cậy ghim cho tới khi chiếc ghim tự rời ra. Anh nhốt mình trong phòng làm việc trống của SHIELD, khóa chặt cửa và cách ly với thế giới bên ngoài. Trong hai phút dài đằng đẵng Steve đã sợ rằng mình không làm được. Anh nghĩ anh không thể đọc chúng, và rằng anh sẽ vỡ vụn thành triệu mảnh nhỏ nếu anh ráng làm.

 

Nhưng trước đây anh đã từng nghĩ, khi lướt qua những ngõ hẻm hay ngồi trong rạp chiếu phim, khi ở Basic, trong suốt quá trình làm nhiệm vụ; hay khi Buck rơi xuống. Vậy nên anh bẻ khớp ngón và bắt tay vào việc. Anh nợ Bucky điều này. Mà có lẽ, anh nợ chính mình cũng nên.

 

—

 

Hai tuần sau khi những tin tức lan rộng, Kathryn từ trường trở về với những ngón tay bị thương và đầu gối trầy xước. Steve nhìn thấy vậy vội vã chạy tới, sợ hãi mơ hồ thoáng qua anh.

 

“Bố, con ổn mà,” cô chống chế.

 

“Chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra vậy?” anh thốt lên, chạy xuống phòng tắm ở tầng dưới sục xạo xung quanh một lúc rồi tìm thấy cồn rửa vết thương. Khi anh quay lại, Kat vẫn đứng nguyên chỗ cũ, làm bộ mặt bực tức và lo lắng. Anh cầm bàn tay nhỏ bé ấy lên xoa xoa và rửa sạch vết thương. Cô rùng mình nhưng nhanh chóng giấu đi cơn đau.

 

“Kat,” anh nói. Anh bắt đứa con gái nhìn mình, ráng nở nụ cười và thành thực bảo: “Con đang giết bố đấy. Con phải kể bố nghe chuyện gì đã xảy ra đi. Bố sẽ không giận đâu mà.”

 

“Lúc đó con đang trên đường về nhà với Mary, thì có mấy thằng nhóc cầm báo. Con nghe một trong số chúng bảo —“ Cô hít một hơi thật khó nhọc, quay đi chỗ khác, lông mày nhíu chặt lại. Quai hàm cô cũng luôn căng lên mỗi khi tức giận giống như Steve. Đã lâu rồi anh không nắm tay con gái mình, nhưng bây giờ anh đang làm điều đó, để đám băng gạc qua một bên và ủ tay con bé trong tay mình.

 

“Bọn nó gọi bố là thằng Cộng sản,” Kat nói. “Chúng nó còn bảo — chúng nó huơ huơ tờ báo, cái tờ viết về chuyện của Bucky, và khi con ra chỗ bọn nó bảo bọn nó câm miệng lại thì thằng bé nói con nên tự thấy xấu hổ vì bố là một thằng cộng sản và là — một kẻ lại cái. Thế rồi con đấm vào mặt nó.”

 

Không ngờ được chuyện này có thể tệ hơn phản ứng của Peggy. Là con gái anh, bị thương vì lỗi lầm của anh. Con bé đổ máu vì anh.

 

Lần đầu tiên trong suốt một thời gian dài, những giọt nước mặn chát đông đặc thật nhanh trong cổ họng anh. “Con không cần làm thế,” Steve bảo.

 

Đôi mắt cô hướng về anh với sắc xanh hệt như màu anh luôn thấy trong gương.

 

“Con muốn thế,” cô nói.

 

Steve dò xét Kat. Anh nhìn xuống và biết rằng Peggy sẽ tức điên lên nếu cô biết chuyện, nhưng cô sẽ biết. Anh phải nói cho cô. Anh không thích dối trá, anh không thoải mái với điều đó như cô. “Mẹ con không muốn bố kể với con điều này,” anh nói. “Nhưng bố nghĩ bố nợ con bởi con đã phải gây lộn vì bố. Kat…”

 

Khủng khiếp thật, anh không tài nào nhìn vào mắt con gái mình được. Thật hèn nhát làm sao. Nhưng rồi Kathryn vòng tay qua ôm anh thật chặt. “Chỉ là bố có một trái tim thật lớn thôi mà,” cô thì thào, “Chỉ vậy thôi bố ạ.”

 

“Con tin thế sao?” hồi lâu sau Steve mới hỏi lại, nhịp thở đều đặn dần.

 

Kathryn tựa đầu lên cổ anh, gật nhẹ.

 

Cô sinh viên tốt nghiệp thủ khoa năm 1966 với các đốt ngón tay trầy trụa khắp. Steve và Peggy sắp xếp đồ đạc giúp cô chuyển vào ký túc xá ở. Bạn cùng phòng của cô là một cô gái ngọt ngào tên Janine, người đã suýt xỉu khi gặp Steve. Steve thầm tạ ơn Chúa vì cô bé không nhổ vào mặt Steve và Kat.

 

Đêm hôm đó, theo đúng lời hẹn, Steve sắp xếp đồ đạc vào túi vải thô của mình. Anh không có nhiều quần áo, và anh bỏ bộ quân phục cùng com lê ở lại. Anh mang theo cuốn sổ vẽ, ví, giày, bản sao những bức thư của Bucky và một lá cờ.

 

Bàn tay của sáu kẻ lạ mặt đã cùng gấp lá cờ này. Steve đã không mặc quân phục ngày hôm đó, nhưng anh mặc bộ com lê đẹp nhất. Anh đã ngồi đấy, cúi đầu suốt buổi lễ và đôi tay xòe rộng khi nhận lá cờ. Lớp vải giờ đã sờn, nhưng vào ngày hôm ấy, nó gần như rực sáng. Trước ngày đó và cả sau này, anh cũng chưa từng và không hề trở lại Arlington. Bên cạnh anh, Peggy không giật thót khi người ta bắn súng lên bầu trời. Cô đã nắm tay anh khi tới lượt.

 

Anh nhét lá cờ xuống đáy túi rồi đi xuống tầng. Peggy đứng chờ anh trong thinh lặng của ngôi nhà. Anh trao cô một nụ cười yếu ớt.

 

“Anh có đủ tiền không?” cô hỏi.

 

Steve nhún vai. “Trong ví anh còn năm mươi. Anh sẽ tự kiếm số còn lại. SHIELD vẫn trả lương cho anh, dù cho bây giờ anh chỉ là người cố vấn.”

 

“Steve —“

 

“Anh sẽ không xài tiền của chúng ta, Peggy,” anh nói. “Phần đó là cho em và Kathryn. Anh biết em cũng chẳng cần đâu, em kiếm được hơn anh rất nhiều, nhưng anh sẽ không lấy đi một xu của em. Không phải bây giờ và không bao giờ.”

 

“Được rồi,” Peggy lặng lẽ đáp. Họ chỉ nhìn nhau trong giây lát, và chưa gì Steve đã nhớ cô rồi, anh cũng có thể thấy rõ tựa ban ngày rằng cô cũng nhớ anh. Bất chấp việc ngày hôm đó họ giận dữ như thế nào, thì giây phút nói lời từ biệt vẫn luôn tốt đẹp. Nhưng cô đã đúng, lúc nào cũng vậy, và họ hiểu điều đó. Vậy nên anh ra đi, ít nhất là lúc này.

 

“Anh định đi đâu?” cô hỏi.

 

Steve nhún vai, nở nụ cười mà khóe miệng lại không hề nhếch lên.

 

Peggy mở cửa nhà và trong ánh sáng mờ nhạt của hàng hiên, cô đưa tay lên mặt anh. Mắt cô ươn ướt và cô giữ chúng mở to khi hôn lên khóe môi anh. “Bảo trọng nhé,” cô nói.

 

“Ừm,” Steve càm ràm. “Ừ, Pegs. Em cũng thế.”

 

Cô đợi, tựa lưng vào lan can, và nhìn Steve chất túi vải thô lên chiếc mô tô và phóng đi trong cơn tĩnh mịch của màn đêm.

 

—

 

_Cậu nói sao, nếu sau chuyện này tớ đưa cậu tới một nơi nào đó thật đẹp, và tớ không có nói về mấy cái sàn nhảy cậu ghét đâu nhé. Brooklyn giờ lạnh quá chừng, rồi phổi của cậu sẽ lại rền rĩ âm ỉ hơn cái đài hỏng của tụi mình và con mèo dơ dáy của lão Eli gộp lại mất, đây còn lớp bùn bám chặt vào đế giày và đóng cặn dưới kẽ móng tay tớ và tớ thề với Chúa, gần nửa năm qua chẳng lúc nào tớ cảm thấy ấm áp hết. Cậu cũng vậy mà, dù cậu cứ làm bộ không phải mãi._

 

_Thế nên, nếu chúng ta có thể thoát khỏi cái nơi băng đá ướt lạnh ấy, chúng ta sẽ đến hẻm Canyon. Tớ kể cho mà nghe, tớ đã luôn mơ về hẻm Canyon. Chúng ta sẽ đến nơi ấy vào ban đêm, chỉ cậu với tớ thôi. Sau đó ta sẽ chơi ném đá, quăng viên đá ấy xa cả ngàn dặm đến khi ta nghe được tiếng chạm đất tựa một giọt mưa nặng hạt nhỏ xuống vũng nước. Tớ không còn mong muốn gì hơn nữa. Nằm trên nền đất đỏ trần trụi bên cạnh cậu cho tới khi xương cốt nóng bừng lên. Để ấm lại. Ấm lại mà không còn ngửi thấy mùi máu khô đặc trong hốc mũi nữa, chỉ còn cậu thôi, sạch sẽ như mùi xà bông của cậu. Cậu là Thiên Đàng của tất thảy mọi người, nhưng với một kẻ tội đồ như tớ, cậu là một Thiên Đàng tuyệt diệu. Và nếu chúng ta hóa băng tại nơi chúng ta đang nằm đây như những mảnh vụn của đám Đức Quốc xã ta tìm thấy ngày ấy — Tớ nghe người ta nói sa mạc về đêm lạnh lắm, hoặc chính cậu đã nói với tớ điều đó — ít nhất thì chúng ta đều muốn tới nơi ấy, và ít nhất khí trời sẽ luôn ráo khô._

 

 

 

_1969_

 

Steve chết lặng, anh đọc các bài viết vào buổi sáng ngày 29 tháng 6. Đã có những cuộc bạo loạn ở Greenwich Village và tại một số nơi ở Stonewall Inn. Miền tây của ngôi làng luôn luôn ổn định, đẹp hơn cái nơi Steve vừa bị đuổi đi, và anh rất ngạc nhiên, nhưng chưa ngạc nhiên bằng những gì anh đọc được và hiểu ra vì sao lại xảy ra bạo loạn. Từ đây Steve biết đến khái niệm "người song tính".

 

Như hơi điện trong không khí trước một cơn bão sấm, vận mệnh bắt đầu đổi thay.

 

Steve làm công việc lặt vặt trong một thời gian và luôn theo dõi sát sao tin tức. Anh lo cho Peggy và gửi bưu thiếp tặng Kat. Anh làm họa sĩ vẽ tranh ở Pittsburgh và phu khuân vác tại Nashville. Từ một nhà trọ nhỏ ở Little Rock, Steve xem Stark đưa người lên mặt trăng và bối rối bởi bước đi chậm chạp và khó nhọc của họ qua màn hình đen trắng. Aldrin làm một bài phát biểu rồi cắm lá quốc kỳ xuống, nếu điều đó quan trọng — thật quan trọng, vì trong cái vũ trụ rộng lớn này, thì điều quan trọng nhất là cho bọn Liên Xô biết một tảng đá không thuộc thẩm quyền của bất kỳ ai. Anh vẽ lại cảnh tượng ấy, người đàn ông nhỏ lơ lửng cạnh một khối đá xa tít trên bầu trời, và thay vì những ngôi sao cùng sọc kẻ, anh vẽ gương mặt Howard Stark lên quốc kỳ.

 

Steve rất ngạc nhiên khi vài năm sau Stark có con, bởi lẽ anh chắc rằng cái dự án không gian ấy, với cái đó, đứa con thật của gã đó, dù cho nó chỉ là một trong một ngàn những đứa con khác, bị vứt bỏ sau khi hoàn thiện và đóng dấu. Howard chẳng biết yêu thương người ta thế quái nào cả. Gã yêu những thứ gã tạo ra vậy thôi.

 

—

 

Những lá thư giờ đã ố vàng vì số lần đọc của Steve, các mép giấy đều sờn bợt, mềm và tơi tại những nếp gấp được anh gập qua gập lại. Nhưng giờ anh đã thuộc lòng từng từ từng chữ một.

 

_Bọn chúng tàn phá tớ, nhưng tớ chưa từng muốn nói cậu hay mọi chuyện tệ đến mức nào. Bây giờ cũng không, thậm chí còn chẳng muốn nghĩ về chuyện đó theo cách của cậu. Nhưng tớ sẽ nói cho cậu — hầu như là bởi Chúa sẽ không đời nào để cậu đọc được những dòng này — Tớ sẽ kể cậu nghe về giây phút ấy khi cậu tới giải cứu tớ, tớ đã nghĩ, vươn bàn tay tới Chúa, rằng cuối cùng tớ cũng bỏ mạng rồi. Và tớ lại nghĩ, chắc chỉ là một trò bịp khác. Bọn chúng đã khiến tớ nghĩ là cậu đang ở đây. Tiêm vào cơ thể tớ thứ gì đó chăng, rồi sau khi cảm thấy nó cắt qua huyết mạch, tớ sẽ nhìn thấy cậu, hay nghe được giọng cậu, và gọi tên cậu như tớ thường làm. Cậu hiểu ý tớ mà — cái biệt danh cậu ghét đó, cái tên tớ hay dùng để trêu tức cậu vì lúc nào bị tớ chọc trông cậu cũng đáng yêu cả,mặt cậu sẽ đỏ bừng lên, điều gì đó mách bảo rằng tớ có thể khiến trái tim cậu lỗi nhịp._

 

_Nhưng cái tên đó, tớ sẽ tiếp tục lặp đi lặp lại. Cho tới khi nhận ra bọn chúng đã quay về chỗ cái máy khoan cũ kỹ, hỏi cảm giác của tớ, hỏi cắt vào chỗ này có đau không? Bàn chân kế tiếp thì sao? Và rồi tớ sẽ lại lặp lại, tên, số hiệu, cấp bậc. Cậu sẽ không tin nổi số tiếng Đức tớ học được trên cái bàn đó đâu. Một buổi học ngoại ngữ chết tiệt._

 

_Và giờ đây tớ đang quanh quẩn bên cậu, giết bất cứ kẻ nào có dấu thập ngoặc trên áo và căm thù nhìn cậu, và tớ sẽ kể cậu nghe, chân tớ chảy máu suốt ba ngày liên tục từ lúc cậu tới cứu tớ, và tớ chẳng có cảm giác gì hết._

 

_Nó như thế này. Hồi chúng ta còn nhỏ, cậu là đứa kể thần thoại hay nhất, và tớ nhớ có một ngày nọ mình cùng đọc về Icarus. Cậu nhớ điển tích đó, tớ biết cậu nhớ mà, nhưng dù sao tớ vẫn sẽ kể lại thêm lần nữa. Icarus làm một đôi cánh từ sáp ong để thoát khỏi ngục tối. Nhưng khi anh ta thoát ra, lần đầu tiên sau nhiều năm trời, anh ta đã thấy vầng dương treo lơ lửng trên bầu trời và anh ta nghĩ đó là tạo vật đẹp đẽ nhất anh ta từng thấy. Anh ta bay lên cao hơn và gần hơn và đôi cánh bắt đầu tan chảy, nhưng anh ta chẳng thèm quan tâm. Anh ta tiếp tục bay tới khi đôi cánh mỏi nhừ, và đôi mắt bắt đầu bùng cháy, và da thịt cũng bị thiêu rụi, nhưng anh ta vẫn chẳng quan tâm. Và đôi cánh của anh ta tan chảy hết. Anh ta rơi cả dặm xuống biển và đập đầu vào một tảng đá, cái tên đần tội nghiệp khốn nạn đó. Và tớ nói cho cậu hay: Tớ chẳng khá hơn tẹo nào đâu. Không một chút nào._

 

—

 

Tại hẻm Canyon Steve đã nhóm lửa trại. Tiết trời lành lạnh, y lời Bucky dự đoán, và dưới bóng lửa cam bập bùng, Steve bắt đầu vẽ. Không phải bức chân dung anh cắt từ báo và dán vào sau trang quyển phác thảo, hay cái gì tương tự. Thay vào đó, là Bucky trong tâm trí của Steve, đôi mắt to tròn với hàng mi dài, cái cằm chẻ mà đôi khi Steve muốn ấn ngón tay cái lên, mái đầu bù xù như sau mỗi đêm đi nhảy. Anh vẽ Buck với khuôn miệng hé mở nụ cười, đang cười, và đánh bóng những nếp nhăn nơi khóe mắt bừng sáng, tô đậm bờ vai rộng và thậm chí còn nới lỏng cà vạt.

 

Anh ngắm nhìn gương mặt Bucky hồi lâu, nụ cười ngưng đọng, thời gian ngưng đọng. Rồi thì anh cầm cuốn sổ vẽ trong tay và giơ nó lên, quay mặt cuốn sổ ra ngoài để Bucky có thể tự mình thấy những vì sao, vầng trăng tròn vành vạnh và cả hẻm Canyon. Mênh mông, lộng gió, xa xăm trọn tầm mắt Steve. Và anh hy vọng Bucky sẽ biết, biết rằng dù cậu đang ở đâu; thì cùng nhau, họ cuối cùng cũng đã làm được rồi.

 

 

_1971_

Đôi khi số phận thường vặn xoắn thật kỳ lạ — điều này đúng khi Steve bị lạc gần San Fran — Steve biết anh đang ở gần nơi Jim sống, và vì vậy, với cảm giác cùng đường cộng thêm chút cô đơn, anh đứng bên bốt điện thoại gọi cho Morita để hỏi xem có chỗ nào ổn mà ngủ qua đêm được không.

Cuộc gọi kết thúc bằng việc Jim nói gã có một phòng khách tuyệt vời, cái mà, “thực lòng với trời, Morita, tôi không có ý đó —“

“Anh có định vào không nào?” Jim hỏi, thích thú quan sát Steve bồn chồn trước hiên nhà gã. “Anh nhìn tả tơi quá chừng, anh bạn đang khiến hàng xóm sợ đấy.”

Steve vô thức đưa tay lên gãi cằm, sau đó anh nhận ra lâu rồi mình không cạo râu. Anh vào trong. Joseph đã nghỉ học, dù mới bằng tuổi Kat, nhưng Trisha bé nhỏ đã rụt rè vẫy tay với anh khi Steve vào nhà. Michelle Morita, chỉ cao chừng ngang ngực Steve, chào anh từ trong bếp, nơi cô đang bày biện bữa tối.

“Anh đang rét run,” cô bảo, “Tôi có súp này, liệu anh có muốn dùng không?”

Steve lắp bắp như thể đang từ chối một cách lịch sự nhưng bằng cách nào đó lại kết thúc với một tô mì gà trước mặt, món nhà làm, và anh húp hết trong chưa đầy hai giây. Anh xấu hổ đẩy tô rỗng lại. Trong khi đó, Jim xuống hầm rượu và mang lên một chai Jack, ngon và rẻ.

“Tôi với Cap ra ngoài một chút nhé, còn sớm mà chưa lạnh lắm đâu,” gã bảo.

“Tôi cấm mình hút thuốc đấy, James Morita,” vợ gã nạt, dư dứ cái muỗng vào mặt gã. Jim giơ tay lên hàng tỏ vẻ vô tội và Michelle nheo mắt lườm gã, nháy mắt với Steve trước khi anh theo gã ra ngoài hiên.

Morita không có điếu xì gà nào hết, gã nói, mở nắp chai. Gã hớp một ngụm và đẩy qua cho Steve, xua xua tay khi anh đưa lại cho gã.

“Tôi không có uống nhiều nữa,” gã giải thích. Morita dựa vào lan can của hàng lang, khoan khoái trong chiếc áo len màu ngọc lục bảo thây kệ khí lạnh đầu tháng hai. Steve hớp thêm một ngụm whiskey nữa, ngâm nga hương vị quen thuộc, bắt chước tư thế đứng của Jim, ngước nhìn lên trời cao.

“Anh đã nghe vụ Detroit chưa?” lát sau Jim cất tiếng hỏi. Gã không để Steve trả lời, mà cũng chả sao; Steve chưa biết gì về Detroit hết. “Một tá những lương y từ Việt Nam đang tập hợp lại, mang theo quà lưu niệm. Họ đang kể về những thứ họ phải làm tại nơi đó. Kể chuyện…gọi chúng là tội ác chiến tranh.”

“Như ở Nuremberg?” Steve hỏi, cảm thấy thắc mắc.

Morita nhún vai. “Không ai bị khởi tố cả, không cái tên nào được đưa ra. Ông đại úy này, ông trung tá kia, anh biết mà. Hoàn toàn mờ mịt. Nó cũng không hẳn là một phiên tòa thực sự, nên tôi đoán nó khác xa Nuremberg. Chỉ là một tá con nít, chịu khổ nghìn đường, kể tội gã sĩ quan chỉ huy của chúng nó. Tôi có một…chẹp, thằng bạn, chắc vậy. Một cậu trẻ ranh, anh biết đó, cả hôm qua với hôm nay cậu ta cứ nhặng xị hết cả lên. Tôi nói chuyện với cậu ta qua điện thoại, nghe giọng đắng nghét à, về chuyện phải trở lại. Nghe tôi này, Basic không phải như chúng ta nghĩ đâu.”

Cho dù anh chẳng hiểu mô tê gì về Detroit, Steve vẫn biết Jim đang đề cập đến vấn đề gì — mấy gã sĩ quan chỉ huy ngày nay muốn lột da sống bọn thỏ non trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ trước khi tụi nó kịp nhảy khỏi.

“Ừ, tôi có nghe qua vụ đó từ Sanchez,” Steve đáp. “Cô ấy đang giám sát quá trình thử nghiệm vũ khí mới nhất của Stark tại khu hoang phế.”

Morita ậm ừ. “Stark chế tạo phốt-pho trắng, ha? Đống phế thải bẩn thỉu. Phải biết ngay là gã mới phải.”

“Chẳng ai muốn đánh trận này hết,” Steve lặng lẽ nói.

“Không có ai. Cũng chẳng ngạc nhiên lắm đâu anh biết mà?”

“Tôi biết,” Steve đồng tình.

Một giây im lặng nữa điểm qua rồi Jim bảo, “Họ gọi nó là Dự án Chiến Binh Mùa Đông — sao cơ?”

Đã quá muộn khi Steve nhận ra mình vừa để lộ vẻ mặt hiểu chuyện. “Không có gì,” anh chối đây đẩy, nhún vai. “Chỉ là — một cái tên lạ, nhỉ?”

“Có lẽ, ít nhất cho đến khi anh nghĩ nhiều về nó. Thomas Paine, chuẩn chứ?  _Khủng Hoảng Nước Mỹ¹_ , và tất cả những thứ đi kèm.”

Steve nhớ mang máng một vài thứ linh tinh về Thomas Paine học ở trường nhưng sau tất cả vẫn không thể cho rằng ông ta liên quan gì tới Việt Nam. Có hơi nực cười, trong những cơn gió lạnh, anh thấy mọi thứ trở nên như vậy, là Thủ Lĩnh Hoa Kỳ —anh có còn là Thủ Lĩnh Hoa Kỳ chăng, có bao giờ không? — có được niềm tin, biết hát quốc ca, và không gì ngoài lịch sử nước nhà.

Dù sao thì Morita cũng ở trên một chuyến tàu khác. Steve nhớ rằng, giống như hàng loạt những con người cùng thế hệ, khi trở về nhà Jim đã quay lại trường học. “Có những thời khắc thử thách linh hồn con người ta,” gã trích dẫn, quay ra sau với lấy cái chai. Sau một ngụm, gã nói tiếp, “Trong cơn khủng hoảng này đây, chiến binh mùa hạ và những tấm lòng ái quốc ngập nắng sẽ lùi bước từ sự tận trung với đất nước; nhưng ai còn đứng vững sẽ xứng đáng nhận được tình yêu nồng nhiệt cùng muôn vàn lời cảm tạ từ nhân dân.”

Steve gật đầu, lôi toàn bộ phần còn lại ra khỏi bộ nhớ. Anh  _đã từng_  đọc nó, nhưng cũng đọc lâu lắm rồi, trong một chuyến tham quan hồi lớp năm của Kat tới bảo tàng Smithsonian. “Chế độ độc tài tựa Địa ngục, khó lòng chế ngự,” anh nhẹ nhàng đọc nốt. “Vậy nên nếu chiến binh mùa hạ lùi bước trước sự thật…”

“Chiến binh mùa đông sẽ đảm đương tất cả,” Jim đồng tình.

“Tôi thấy tự hào về họ,” Steve khẳng định.

Jim cười với anh. "Dù anh nghĩ gì về bản thân mình đi chăng nữa, tôi nghĩ nó cũng không làm tổn thương ai phải nghe đâu. Dẫu rằng hầu hết bọn họ cũng chỉ có bản nháp chứ không phải bản gốc, như anh vậy thôi.”

“Chà, chẳng ai trong chúng tôi sở hữu bản nháp hết, kể cả trước đó,” Steve đáp, và tiếp tục, cả mình mẩy run lên. “Ý tôi là, anh biết đó…kể cả trong công ty riêng của tụi tôi.”

Morita hấp háy nhìn anh.

“Tôi cũng không biết,” Steve vội vã giải thích, vần vò cổ chai. “Không biết cho tới khi những bức thư lên đầy mặt báo, tôi không biết là Bucky chưa thực sự nhập ngũ.”

“Ồ,” Morita nói, đã ngộ ra. “Không, anh thấy đấy, tôi chưa đọc lá thư nào.”

“Gì cơ?” Steve thốt lên. “Sao không? Chúng đầy trên mặt báo suốt cả năm trời.”

Jim lườm anh. “Anh có bao giờ muốn công khai chúng không? Barnes có bao giờ muốn không cơ chứ?”

Steve thoái thác. “Tôi còn không — Jim, anh phải biết, tôi còn không biết về mấy lá thư cho tới khi cánh báo chí giật tít.”

“Rồi anh vẫn biết,” Morita nói, khó nhọc gật đầu. “Tôi nghĩ đó là chuyện riêng tư. Giữa anh với cậu ấy và không ai khác nữa, kể cả khi chẳng ai đồng tình với tôi hết.”

“Nhưng thế — ý tôi là, anh —“ Steve gắt gỏng thở ra, cực kỳ bứt rứt, và nói tiếp trong sự hoảng hốt, “Nó không — khiến anh ghê tởm sao?”

Morita lườm anh một cái nữa, cái nhìn trung lập, đầy ý dò hỏi. “Sau tất cả những gì tôi từng trải qua trước khi đào ngũ, suốt những năm tháng người ta chõ mũi nhìn tôi, và rồi chứng kiến điều tương tự xảy ra với những người vô tội ở Đức, khủng bố và giết chóc chỉ vì họ sinh ra khác biệt, thì chẳng phải tôi là một thằng đạo đức giả khi để tâm đến việc anh với Barnes nhìn nhau theo cách đó sao, anh không nghĩ vậy à?”

“Tôi không biết nữa,” Steve thành thực bảo.

“Ơ, tôi thì có đấy,” Jim nói, “Và không chỉ vậy thôi đâu. Anh với cậu ta là hai người lính tài giỏi nhất mà một sỹ quan chỉ huy có thể có được. Và hai người còn là bạn siêu tốt nữa chứ.”

“Cảm ơn nhé Morita,” Steve đáp, giọng lạc đi.

Morita tiếp tục dò xét anh. “Họ thực sự làm khó anh phải không? Dù Barnes có viết gì đi chăng nữa?”

Steve tu một hơi whisky dài và sâu, anh nghĩ, không phải lần đầu tiên, rằng mọi chuyện vẫn chẳng có gì đổi thay. Anh cười khô khốc. “Ừ, anh nói vậy cũng được.”

Jim chờ đợi và Steve tiếp tục, thinh lặng cổ vũ anh. “Tôi chỉ — Tôi đã nhận ra rất nhiều điều, sau khi đọc chúng.”

“Anh không ở cùng với Peggy nữa,” Jim nhận xét.

“Lâu rồi không nói chuyện,” Steve thừa nhận. “Cô ấy, à —“

“Đá anh ra ngoài hả?”

Steve ngạc nhiên bật cười. “Kiểu kiểu thế.”

Jim cười lại với anh. “Anh chưa từng nghĩ là…Tôi không biết nữa, viết lại cho cậu ấy à? Có giúp được gì không nhỉ?”

Điều đó chưa từng lướt qua tâm trí Steve tới một lần. “Tôi đã, anh biết đó — vẽ rất nhiều, cố gắng vùi lấp đi.”

“Tôi làm tư vấn viên tệ quá ha,” Jim nói, “Nhưng tôi biết đủ để cho rằng đó là một ý hay.”

Bằng một phép màu nào đó, cơn tĩnh lặng chẳng hề khó chịu. Họ truyền tay nhau chiếc chai thêm vài lần nữa. Steve lục tìm trong bộ nhớ phần còn lại của  _Khủng Hoảng Nước Mỹ_  mà anh đã đọc trong chuyến hành quân đó. Nếu anh nghĩ thật kỹ và vẽ lại nó trên nền vải đen tối của bầu trời, anh có thể nhớ ra từng từ một.  _Hãy nói lên với thế giới tương lai, anh đọc từ ký ức, rằng trong miền sâu thẳm của đông đen giá rét, khi chẳng gì ngoài hy vọng và đức hạnh có thể tồn tại, rằng nông thôn và thành thị, được cảnh tỉnh bởi một mối nguy chung, sẽ cùng vùng lên và đẩy lùi hiểm họa._

“Cạn ly,” cuối cùng Morita nói. Gã thúc vai vào vai Steve, và sau một vài ngụm nữa họ trở vào trong. Đêm đó Steve chẳng chợp mắt được tẹo nào dù chiếc giường cho khách hoàn toàn tuyệt và thoải mái, nhưng anh có cạo râu, sau đó thì làm một bữa sáng hoành tráng cho cả gia đình và đến chiều thì nhanh chóng rời đi.

 

 

_1972_

_THỦ LĨNH HOA KỲ BỊ BẮT GIỮ— TỪ CHỐI BẢO LÃNH!_

—

“Tớ thề với Chúa, ôi cái thằng chết tiệt này, cậu toàn đâm đầu vào rắc rối thôi,” Có một lần Bucky bảo anh vậy trong năm 41, tay sẵn sàng băng bó cái mũi máu me cho Steve. Steve nhươn nhướn nhìn cậu qua đôi mắt đen xì và Buck chỉ nan nản nhìn lại. “Cậu đúng là dở hơi, Rogers ạ. Bây giờ, vì lòng từ bi của Chúa, nín thở và  _ngồi yên_  cho tớ nhờ.”

Steve, hiển nhiên là đẩy phắt ra vì đau, họ không thể lấy lại tiền đặt cọc do máu đã dính đầy thảm mà lại chẳng tẩy sạch được và vết thương cũng không tệ bằng một nửa bề ngoài, thực sự là nó ngừng nhức sau chưa đầy hai tuần. Nhưng cả huyết thanh siêu chiến binh cũng không bịt miệng vết thương nhanh được bằng kĩ năng y tá nghiệp dư của Bucky. Cậu có thể khâu vết thương thuần thục hơn bất cứ người phụ nữ nào, quý cô James Buchanan Rogers, người nâng khăn sửa túi của Cap, đội Commandos từng trêu họ như vậy. Nhưng sở trường của Bucky chưa bao giờ là nắn xương khớp.

Đó là những gì Steve nghĩ khi đập phá lung tung cùng một tá những kẻ kháng nghị khác từ cuộc biểu tình khiến họ bị bắt giữ tại Manhattan. Anh chìa chiếc khăn tay nhàu nhĩ ra cho một đứa trẻ da đen đô con với cái mũi tuôn máu xối xả. Steve không nghĩ nó bị gãy đâu, nhưng anh biết thừa nó đau chết đi được.

Cuộc biểu tình diễn ra ngoài một trụ sở cảnh sát ở Suffolk County. Steve chỉ đi ngang qua, loanh quanh gần bờ biển, quá nhát cáy để quyết định xem mình có muốn quay trở lại Brooklyn sau tất cả mọi chuyện không, cân đong đo đếm cái lợi cái hại suốt cả tuần: hàng xóm xung quanh sẽ khỏa lấp đi nỗi cô đơn, hay mọi sự sẽ càng trở nên tệ hại? Và rồi Steve trông thấy đám băng rôn, một tổ chức được gọi là Gay Activists Alliance. Họ bao vây đồn cảnh sát đã bắt hai sĩ quan vì quan hệ đồng giới.

Một cô gái còn rất trẻ với mái tóc chia ngôi giữa cùng bộ váy thật mốt, tung bay màu trắng xóa dưới nền áo khoác đen, đang cầm một tấm băng rôn lớn. Trên đó là tấm ảnh của Bucky, cái tấm cậu mặc quân phục được in trên các trang báo. Cô gái viết lên đó bằng mực đen, “ _HÃY TỎ RA TÔN TRỌNG_.”

Vậy trong trường hợp đó Steve phải làm gì? Anh hòa vào đám đông, và khi người ta nhận ra anh, anh nở một nụ cười thực sự, bắt tay họ, trở lại với những lời nồng nhiệt kỳ lạ. Cô gái cầm tấm băng rôn tự giới thiệu mình là Casey, mặt đỏ bừng khi Steve xúc động nói cảm ơn cô, và má cô còn đỏ hơn nữa khi anh thơm lên má cô. Rồi khi các thanh tra bước ra kêu họ lùi lại và thậm chí còn khua khua cây gậy, họ vẫn không lùi bước. Và khi Steve bị dồn vào bức tường cùng với hơn hai mươi người biểu tình khác, hai chân bị đá khuỵu và cặp còng siết chặt nơi cổ tay, anh hoàn toàn có thể dễ dàng phá đám còng và đánh trả nhưng anh không làm. Và bây giờ anh ở đây, dòng adrenaline vẫn chảy dồn dập trong từng thớ mạch khi bị bị đẩy vào cùng chỗ với một đứa nhỏ mình mẩy rướm máu và chờ đến lượt mình được gọi điện thoại.

“Cậu bé đã làm dấy lên một cuộc phản động đấy,” Steve bình luận. Đúng là như vậy; cậu ta không hề đấm trả gã sĩ quan đã đánh cậu bất cứ cú nào. Tên sĩ quan không bị phê bình vì chuyện đó, chẳng ai quan tâm vì sao. Bên dưới chiếc khăn tay đẫm đỏ, cậu ta nở một nụ cười gượng gạo với anh.

“Thực ra mọi chuyện đều từ ngài mà ra cả đó, ngài Đại tá,” cậu ta đáp.

Steve nghe giọng mình, hơi khàn nhưng vẫn ổn. “Hell’s Kitchen?” anh hỏi.

Cậu ta gật đầu. “Tai tốt đó ngài. Tôi sinh ra và lớn lên ở Clinton.”

“Brooklyn,” Steve nói, không cần thiết lắm nhưng cậu ta không cười anh, chỉ nhẹ nhàng gật đầu. “Ngài ở trong quân đội à?” cậu ta hỏi dù đã biết câu trả lời.

“Dĩ nhiên rồi. Cũng đã từng, chắc vậy. Bây giờ tôi chỉ huấn luyện thanh niên thôi. Những người may mắn trở về từ Việt Nam, nhờ lòng thương của Chúa.” Cậu ta giơ tay chào anh, hơi run rẩy vì phải ngửa đầu ra sau cầm máu. “Thiếu úy Nicholas Fury, thưa ngài, rất hân hạnh được gặp ngài.”

Trẻ vậy đã làm một Thiếu úy, Steve nghĩ, hoặc cũng có thể do Steve đã quá già. Anh giơ tay chào lại cậu ta. “Thế sao cậu lại ở đây vậy?”

“Tôi đã từng phục vụ tại Trạm Quận Suffolk,” Fury trả lời. Máu đã ngừng chảy, nhưng giọng cậu ta vẫn nhệu nhạo vì phải thở bằng miệng. Steve nhớ rất rõ cảm giác đó. “Tôi đã dành cả mùa hè đi khắp tiểu bang, tìm kiếm mấy công việc vặt vãnh. Phát ngán vì Hell’s Kitchen. Nên tôi làm việc tại đây một mùa hè, điền đơn viết giấy, công việc kiểu thế. Năm đó tôi mười bảy tuổi, chẳng màng hoàn thành chương trình học; không biết nên gia nhập lực lượng nào. Những mẩu chuyện ngắn dài, tôi biết những người bị bắt giữ. Hai sĩ quan gương mẫu. Đồng chí Perry, người sẽ không để ai gây rắc rối cho tôi, và tôi rất cảm kích điều đó. Tôi cũng chỉ đi ngang qua thôi, đang trên đường đến nhà ông nội. Thì gặp cuộc biểu tình. Tôi nhận ra nếu có ai xứng đáng để tôi đứng ra giúp đỡ, thì nhất định phải là Perry.”

Steve gật đầu, cảm thấy ấn tượng.

“Ngài có phiền nếu tôi hỏi còn ngài thì sao không?” Fury nói.

Steve nhún vai, ngồi xuống băng ghế bê tông cạnh cậu ta. Một sĩ quan tới đưa người tiếp theo ra gọi điện về cho gia đình, và Steve quan sát biểu cảm trên gương mặt anh ta khi người đàn ông đóng cửa và khóa nó lại. “Cậu rất thông minh, Thiếu úy ạ,” anh cẩn trọng bảo. "Tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ hiểu ra cơ sự thôi.”

“Ừm,” Fury đồng tình, liếc xéo anh. “Đúng đó, đúng là tôi sẽ phải tự mình tìm hiểu vậy.”

Cậu ta toe toét cười với Steve và chìa ra chiếc khăn tay. “Chắc ngài không muốn lấy lại vật này đâu nhỉ?”

Steve bật cười. “Cũng không hẳn,” anh thừa nhận.

Ngay sau đó anh sĩ quan quay lại và chỉ vào Steve. “Đến lượt anh,” anh ta bảo. Steve đã biết truyền thông sẽ phản đối kịch liệt chuyện này nên anh đã quyết định không ai phải lo lắng gì nữa. Anh đã tự dính vào rắc rối, và anh sẽ không gọi Peggy đến bảo lãnh anh ra. Gọi Stark thì chẳng hay ho gì. Anh không mảy may nghĩ đến chuyện gọi Kat; con bé đang bận tít mù với công việc thực tập tại Tập đoàn Stark và không cần bất kỳ loại phân tán tư tưởng nào hết.

“Bỏ qua đi,” anh đáp.

Gã sĩ quan có vẻ rất ngạc nhiên, và rồi khoa chịu, và rồi còn khó chịu hơn khi chuyển qua Fury. “Thế cậu này đi,” anh ta bảo.

Fury nhún vai. “Nah, bỏ qua tôi luôn đi.”

Steve nhướn mày nhìn cậu ta. "Không ai bảo lãnh cậu ra à?”

“Cơ bản là không,” Fury đáp.

"Nghe này,” một lúc sau Steve lên tiếng. “Nếu cậu sợ Chỉ huy của mình sẽ giận điên nếu biết cậu dành một ngày nghỉ để bị cớm tóm —“ Fury cười toe lần nữa, “Thì tôi sẽ cho cậu số điện thoại để gọi khi chúng ta ra khỏi đây. Tôi nghĩ cậu khá phù hợp với tiêu chuẩn công việc của họ.”

Fury nhướn một bên mày. “Ngài đang tính tuyển dụng tôi đó hả?”

Steve không ngại ngần nhún vai. “Chính xác,” anh đáp. “Cậu có một tố chất mà đã lâu lắm rồi tôi không thấy ở ai khác đó nhóc.”

—

Peggy — Chúa biết cô theo anh sát nút — gọi anh vào số trong nhà trọ anh ở để hét vào mặt anh. Cô chỉ hét lên mỗi khi lo lắng. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh nghe giọng cô kể từ hồi Kat tốt nghiệp MIT năm ngoái, lúc ấy cô đã hôn má anh và nhìn anh buồn bã. Anh hỏi sao cô biết Thiếu úy Fury; lúc cô im lặng không đáp, anh nói anh nhớ giọng cô. Cô liền bảo, “Chà chà,” rồi cúp máy. Cả tuần đó anh cứ cười mãi.

 

 

_1975_

Steve đến gặp Kat và Joseph Morita vào Giáng sinh đầu tiên sau khi họ kết hôn, và cả hai như bừng sáng, thực sự tỏa sáng. Kat nhồi cho anh một bụng đồ ăn (bao gồm cả món Joe nấu) vào mọi lúc có thể. Đơn giản vì từ bé cô đã có một suy nghĩ là chỉ cần cho bố ăn thì bố sẽ vui. Cô không sai: tư tưởng "đồ ăn = hạnh phúc" vẫn dai dẳng bám đuôi Steve vì quãng thời gian trưởng thành trong nghèo đói, trong thời kỳ suy thoái và không ăn uống tử tế khi đi thực thi nhiệm vụ cùng đội Commandos.

Joe và Kat sở hữu một ngôi nhà ấm cúng ở ngoại ô Virginia, trong khi đó Steve chủ yếu lai vãng trong những nhà trọ và khách sạn, còn Peggy, theo lần cuối nghe tin, đã chuyển khỏi ngôi nhà cũ của họ đến một căn hộ gần trụ sở chính của SHIELD, vậy nên sẽ tự nhiên hơn nếu mọi người họp mặt tại ngôi nhà của đứa con.

Tuy nhiên, Steve đã không nghĩ tới chuyện đó cho tới khi Kat bước vào bếp và chủ yếu thông báo với Joe chứ không phải anh, “Được rồi, mẹ sẽ tới vào Giáng sinh và ở qua giao thừa nữa. Đây là danh sách những món mẹ thích, chọn tầm…ba món đi, và em sẽ giúp anh nấu.”

Nếu Steve nhận ra điều này khi anh đồng ý tới ở qua Giáng sinh, anh sẽ từ chối ngay. Peggy xứng đáng có một khoảng thời gian bên Kat và Joe mà không cảm thấy khó chịu, điều mà anh chắc chắn cô đã cảm thấy hồi đám cưới tháng bảy.

Dù vậy, anh vẫn ở lại, và khi anh đề nghị rời khỏi, Kat lườm anh tóe khói, chồng con bé khịt mũi ủng hộ, và cô nói, “Bố ạ. Nếu con không trị được chiêu lúng túng giữa hai người thì con đã chỉ mời một người rồi, hoặc để năm mới hẵng tụ họp hay  _thế nào đó_. Con xử lý được mà, mẹ cũng thế, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Nếu hai người không tìm được chủ đề để nói con sẽ ngồi lảm nhảm về nghiên cứu khoa học mới nhất của con và cả hai sẽ phát ngán rồi quay sang nói chuyện với nhau thôi.  _Tin con đi_. Con có bằng tiến sĩ mà.”

Steve ráng nở một nụ cười, gật đầu và nói với cô, hoàn toàn thành thật  “Ừ, rồi. Con lúc nào cũng là thiên tài của bố.”

Kat mỉm cười, chìa ra cho anh một miếng bánh cắt nhân thịt mà cô biết anh rất thích, và dúi vào tay anh trước khi anh kịp từ chối.

Những ngày trước đêm Giáng sinh, Joe ghé đầu vào phòng làm việc của Kat, Steve đang ngồi vẽ phác thảo còn Kat đang làm nốt một dự án không cần thiết nào đó. Anh chàng nhìn cả hai, gật gù rồi tuyên bố, “Được rồi: Kat, anh phải đến tiệm tạp hóa mua nguyên liệu làm mấy món trong danh sách đồ ăn của mẹ, còn Steve, vì bố muốn ăn cái món trứng trộn mà bố suốt ngày đắn đo ấy, và con  _định_  để bố lại cơ cả hai người đều hướng nội đến mức con mà làm thế là kiểu gì cả hai cũng quên béng cách mở mồm luôn, nên là bố hãy đi với con."

Kat và Steve nhìn nhau, liếc sang Joe, lại nhìn nhau, rồi đứng dậy. Joe (và cả Kat) làm cái bộ mặt đáng sợ gợi cho Steve nhớ về Peggy khi Peggy không chấp nhận bị từ chối, và đột nhiên Steve mong chờ được thấy Peggy vào ngày mai, dù chỉ để thấy cô với Joe làm thân thế nào rồi cũng được.

—

Vì bị đẩy vào ghế lái, Steve hầu như không thể rời mắt khỏi con đường đủ lâu để coi Kat với Joe đang bàn tính vụ gì với ánh mắt và cử chỉ khẽ khàng của họ, nhưng anh có thể đảm bảo rằng hai đứa sắp sửa nói anh điều gì đó mà anh sẽ không thích đâu.

Trước khi họ bước vào cửa tiệm bé xíu, Kat đặt một tay lên giữa ngực anh, và, tránh nhìn vào mắt anh, cô thì thầm “Bố à. Người dân quanh đây… họ cũng không thích chúng ta lắm đâu.”

Cô hẳn phải trông thấy cái nhìn khích bác trong mắt anh, bởi lẽ cô vẫn nói tiếp. “Bố phải hứa là sẽ để tụi con lo vụ này theo cách riêng, nhé bố? Đừng— đừng nói gì cả, hay, đấm ai hết nhé. Họ sẽ không làm đau bố con mình đâu, họ chỉ không ưa chúng ta thôi, nên mình sẽ chỉ vào cửa hàng, mua những gì cần thiết, rồi về, à mà có thể hát một bài nữa. Bố hát chung cũng được, con không biết bố có thuộc lời hay không, nên bố khỏi lo đi.”

Steve vẫn đang cực kỳ bối rối, nhưng anh cho rằng chuyện này rất quan trọng với cô, nên anh đồng ý, "Vâng thưa quý cô.”

Kat xác nhận nghi lễ của họ ngay lập tức, cô cười chảy nước mắt và hùa theo, “Cảm ơn ngài.”

Chỉ khi cả ba bước vào cửa tiệm thì Steve mới hiểu ra. Gã thu ngân ngẩng lên khi nghe tiếng chuông reo, rồi cúi phắt xuống thật nhanh như thể gã chưa từng trông thấy họ vậy. Chẳng một lời chào, chẳng một tôi có thể giúp gì cho quý khách, chẳng gì hết. Một ánh mắt cũng không. Phía trước anh, Joe nắm tay Kat và cả hai cùng xách lấy chiếc giỏ, rồi đi thẳng vào cửa hàng để mua những gì họ cần. Steve chậm rãi đi theo họ, đầy cảnh giác.

Joe siết tay Kat và cô theo chồng đến quầy gia vị, nơi có một người đàn ông đang đứng tần ngần khó hiểu nhìn vào danh sách mua sắm mà vợ đưa cho. Ông ta nhìn lên khi thấy họ đang tới, rồi cau có và lầm bầm càu nhàu “bọn chó chết."  Steve muốn gào lên, muốn thét lên và muốn đấm ông ta nữa, nhưng anh nhớ đến lời hứa với Kat nên anh quay sang quan sát con gái mình với chồng nó. Kat liếc qua Joe, và cả hai đều lặng lẽ thì thào một bài hát. Nếu không nhờ huyết thanh của Steve mở rộng thính giác, anh sẽ không thể nghe ra từng từ, nhưng anh có thể, và những  lời đó như sau:

_Trở thành cha và mẹ_

_Khắp nơi trên mảnh đất_

_Và đừng cứ chỉ trích_

_Những gì anh không hiểu_

_Con trai và con gái của anh_

_Đều không biết nghe lời_

_Phương pháp cũ của anh_

_Đang trở nên lạc hậu_.

Người đàn ông kia lườm họ nhưng gã chỉ vơ lấy những gì gã cần rồi giận dữ bỏ đi. Kat và Joe tiếp tục hát; đến giữa bài, đến cuối bài rồi lại lặp lại, về lời mở đầu khi đi qua quầy thu ngân, qua những cái lườm và càu nhàu của mọi người trong cửa hàng giờ chỉ như nhạc đệm.

“' _Qua thời gian, con người ta sẽ thay đổi’_ ” đó là sự thật.

—

Peggy tới vào dịp Giáng Sinh, và họ có vẻ hòa thuận. Họ thực sự vô tình có vài cuộc chuyện trò rất thoải mái, nhưng chẳng ai trong số họ thực sự chú tâm vào đối phương, mà trong nhận thức muộn màng Steve mới thấy đó là một điều tốt. Bị phân tâm để thực sự chú tâm vào những giù xảy ra giữa họ, tình yêu và những trận cãi vã và sự phản bội, họ quên đi sự cứng nhắc và thay vào đó quay trở lại, về thật xa, cảm giác yên tĩnh thoải mái cùng những câu nói đùa thường trực của họ.

Steve không biết vì sao Peggy bị phân tâm, nhưng chắc chắn không cùng lý do với anh. Lý do Steve bị phân tâm là Kat và Joe. Đặc biệt là chuyện anh quên mất con gái mình cùng vị hôn phu của nó có thể dạy anh nhiều điều mới lạ. Và chúng vừa dạy anh điều này: anh đã quên mất phải chiến đấu cho chính mình.

Sau khi rời khỏi tiệm tạp hóa, Steve chỉ lẳng lặng quan sát hai đứa, ráng không nhìn chằm chằm và khiến con gái anh tò mò vì sao bỗng dưng bố nó cứ chằm chằm như vậy, nhưng anh cứ làm thế, và anh quan sát, và anh tự hỏi nếu mình đứng vào vị trí của hai đứa nó thì sẽ như thế nào.

Steve đã từng chiến đấu cho những gì anh tin tưởng, cho chính bản thân anh, và anh đã từng tan vỡ. Anh đã từng bị đập tơi bời trong những con hẻm và bị đá đít ra khỏi những quán bar, có khó khăn mấy đâu cho người ta tung ra những cú đá và đánh đập kẻ khác. Nhưng anh sẽ luôn đứng lên, lần nữa lần nữa rồi lại lần nữa, và rồi lần nào anh cũng sẽ bị đánh gục.

Steve nghĩ có lẽ anh đã quên cách phải chiến đấu cho chính mình như thế nào. Anh chiến đấu cho nhiều điều, hiển nhiên rồi, nhưng đã lâu kể từ khi anh bị đánh gục, kể từ những bức thư của Buck và những thảm kịch theo sau đó.

Steve khá chắc anh vẫn chưa hồi phục hẳn.

Có lẽ đã đến lúc anh nhớ lại cách đứng lên chiến đấu cho chính bản thân mình.

 

 

_1976_

Hai ngày sau năm mới, trong khi Kat đang làm lại một dự-án-nhầm-lẫn còn Joe đang nhận một cú điện về những tác động tiềm nằng của nguồn điện trên chiếc máy điện toán của cậu, Steve nhận ra rằng anh cần phải rời khỏi sơm sớm và một chiếc áo khoác mới nữa. Anh cũng cần ít nhất vài chiếc quần mới, một cái mũ đẹp, cùng đôi găng tay nếu có. Anh quay sang nhìn Peggy đang thoải mái ngồi trên ghế bên cạnh và đắn đo không biết liệu anh có nên chen ngang mạch đọc của cô để hỏi mượn ô tô làm một chuyến nhanh nhanh vào thị trấn.

Peggy, chuyên gia chịu đựng cái trò phân vân của Steve, đặt quyển sách xuống và nhướn mày nhìn anh.

“Xin lỗi, ưm, anh đang định hỏi mượn xe của em? Anh đang cần mấy thứ dưới thị trấn và anh không muốn làm phiền Kat hay Joe vì chúng nó đang bận làm nhiều… công…chuyện.”

Peggy cười mỉm. “Không, em không cho anh mượn được, nhưng em sẽ chở anh vào thành phố và mua sắm với anh.”

Steve cân nhắc trong im lặng vài giây. Rồi anh gật đầu. “Em chắc rằng em không phiền chứ?”

“Em chắc mà.”

Chuyến xe vào thành phố lái đi trong im lặng, ngoại trừ thời điểm họ vượt qua những căn nhà khác trên đường lái xe của Kat và Joe - thông qua các nhánh cây thật dễ dàng để nhìn thấy những mái nhà, nơi các cuộn đèn Giáng sinh đã được sắp xếp để tạo thành lá quốc kỳ Mỹ. Cả hai đều cố gắng để ngừng khịt mũi, cuối cùng thì cười khúc khích như mấy đứa trẻ, và Peggy hỏi trong hơi thở, "Anh có thể tưởng tượng được người ta mất bao nhiêu thời gian để xếp được thành như thế không?", Mà Steve chỉ có thể lắc đầu và cười dữ hơn..

Steve bảo Peggy chờ ở đây khi họ tới một cửa hàng tiết kiệm, nơi mà cùng với thặng dư quân đội là hai địa điểm anh chuyên mua quần áo. Peggy đảo mắt và cứ thế theo anh vào và nhìn anh đi tới hàng quần áo, cầm vài bộ đồ lên ướm xem có vừa không, và nhét vào giỏ đồ. Steve mua sắm rất dở. Peggy biết chuyện này.

“Đi loanh quanh đi anh,” cô ra lệnh sau hồi lâu. “Anh cần áo khoác với quần, đúng chứ nhỉ? Và cả mũ nữa chứ, cái anh đang đội rách hết cả rồi. Em sẽ gặp anh trong phòng thử đồ nhé.”

"Và găng tay nữa, nếu em tìm thấy,” Steve dài giọng nói. Peggy gật đầu và quay đi.

Loanh quanh trong cửa hàng, anh thấy một giá sách và quyết định dừng lại xem có cuốn tiểu thuyết nào hay không. Không có cái gì hay mà anh chưa đọc cả nhưng anh tìm thấy một cuốn sách ngữ pháp tiếng Việt sờn cũ, và anh tự hỏi nó đã ở đó bao lâu rồi — người lính nào đã để nó ở đó và quay lại, hoặc đã không quay lại; người lính đó không còn muốn bất kỳ điều gì gợi nhớ đến chiến tranh nữa. Steve hiểu. Anh vẫn thường bất động khi nghe thấy tiếng Đức, và có thể nói khá tốt so với một người không được đào tạo bài bản, dù mấy lời anh biết thường nghe rất nặng nề như kiểu "nói cho tao địa điểm hoặc tao bắn chết đấy.”

Steve không nghĩ tới việc mua cuốn sách, nhưng anh cũng không đặt trả lại giá, chỉ lảng vảng tới gần phòng thay đồ và ngồi trên ghế đợi Peggy, gợi anh nhớ lại những khi anh bị Peggy và Kat kéo đi mua đồ ở những nơi khá khẩm hơn thế này, những nơi không ấm cúng như nhà và thay đổi quá nhiều, nhưng anh vẫn đi cùng vì Peggy và Kat thích những nơi như vậy và đó là điều mà một ông bố hay làm.

Để giết thời gian Steve mở cuốn sách và bắt đầu đọc, ghi những cụm từ vào bộ nhớ. Anh giở phần từ vựng ra, ráng phát âm cho tới khi anh nghĩ nó chuẩn rồi. Trong đầu anh một thế giới lướt qua, thế giới qua thế chiến thứ nhật hiện lên qua màn ảnh. Một trận chiến khác xa so với trận chiến của anh, mà cũng quá đỗi quen thuộc.

Anh nghĩ đến Bucky viết những bản thảo và chối bay chúng, và anh tự hỏi nếu họ chưa từng bay đến Canada thì sao, trận chiến ở châu Âu sẽ chỉ lướt thoáng qua tròng mắt với những hình ảnh được phát trực tiếp trên ti vi.

Não của Steve nhanh chóng tiếp thu từng dấu chấm ngôn ngữ mới này, giống cái cách nó từng biết được vị trí của HYDRA chỉ với một cái liếc trên tấm bản đồ.

Peggy trở lại khi anh vẫn hăng say trong những trang cuối cùng của cuốn sách. Cô nghiêng đầu về phía trước với vẻ dữ dội, thích thú nói, "Giờ em đã biết Kat học cái trò làm...nhiều...công...chuyện ở đâu rồi."

Steve chỉ nhìn lên với đôi mắt mở tròn, anh nói, “Anh nghĩ anh phải làm một chuyến đến Việt Nam.”

“Tuyệt vời,” Peggy đáp, thở dài đằng đẵng. “Giờ em  _thực sự_  hiểu con bé lấy gương ai rồi đó.”

 

 

_1977_

Miền Nam Việt Nam thật khô vào mùa đông, chỉ bằng nửa cái lạnh ẩm mà Bucky rất ghét ở châu Âu. Steve đã đọc vài thứ trước khi đón máy bay tới Việt Nam, nhưng anh không thể nói anh biết trước thời tiết sẽ thế này — cái bài báo đó hầu như là lời khuyên về trang phục anh cần mang theo và những cử chỉ không được thực hiện, một vài cuốn sách về ngôn ngữ nữa, một quyển ngữ pháp không đủ dùng khi anh hoàn toàn đơn độc.

Và anh hoàn toàn đơn độc. Thế này cũng không thường xuyên lắm, nhưng anh chưa từng một mình ở một  _đất nước hoàn toàn xa lạ_.

Miền Nam Việt Nam thật khô vào mùa đông, và thật ẩm vào mùa hạ, và Steve hoàn không không ngờ tới chuyện này.

Miền Nam Việt Nam đầy rẫy mìn và những cư dân không tin anh đến với mục đích tốt, nhưng anh nói tiếng Việt khá là nhuần nhuyễn, mổ xẻ thổ ngữ một cách tuyệt vời. Thế nên dân địa phương cười trước phát âm của anh, và cách học thành thực của anh bằng cách sửa lỗi sai cho anh, và không lâu sau thì mọi người đều yêu quý Steve. Thế là tốt, vì nếu không thì anh sẽ chẳng có gì bỏ bụng.

Thành thực thì, anh khá là có ích, bởi anh có thể kéo đàn gia súc ra khỏi ruộng lúa lầy lội vào những dịp chúng bị mắc kẹt, và khuân vác rất nhiều bao gạo, với mấy thứ khác, nhưng bạn phải khiến người ta tin bạn trước khi họ nhận lời giúp đỡ bạn.

Nói về dân cư và mấy quả mìn, dân địa phương cũng cho anh chỗ ở và những chỗ anh  _không được đến,_ tai nạn vẫn xảy đến với những người am hiểu địa hình nữa là. Những người bị mất chân tay như Bucky vẫn hay bị trộm đai ốc và bu lông khi làm việc trong nhà để xe - lúc nào chẳng thế, và thật không cần thiết.

Steve không bao giờ ưa chuyện bắt nạt, dù bắt nạt ở đâu đi chăng nữa.

Những quả mìn được chôn ở cả hai bên đường.

Anh nghĩ về lời khuyên của Morita, viết thư hồi đáp cho Bucky. Anh không nghĩ được nhiều điều để nói, cũng không có giấy bút hay gì quanh đây thay thế, nhưng khi anh nghĩ về điều đó, về việc khi nào quay về nhà sẽ viết, nó thành ra thế này:

_Tớ biết tớ sẽ chẳng bao giờ dò được hết những quả mìn, bởi vì trời đất ơi, dân làng cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ dò thấy hết những quả mìn ấy, và cả trăm năm nữa những trái mìn vẫn sẽ nằm sâu dưới đất canh tác. Nhưng vào lúc này, khi người ta còn tin tưởng tớ, họ bảo tớ chỗ nào không nên tới vì biết đâu dưới đó sẽ phát nổ, thế là tớ đi quanh mép đường gần những nơi ấy — và nó luôn luôn gần kề với ngôi nhà của ai đó, nó luôn luôn là có thể là vùng đất họ sẽ trồng trọt vì những cái bụng đói meo của lũ trẻ dù biết đó là vùng đất có mìn — lũ trẻ, những đứa nhỏ luôn chạy ra coi tớ lúc tớ đi trên mép đất của những nơi có mìn. Và tại nơi đó, tớ ném những vật nặng rồi trông chúng phát nổ, và nghĩ về sinh nhật tớ khi hạ tới, và tớ nhớ lại đôi khi những vụ nổ đại diện cho tự do và đôi khi, chà, đôi khi chúng chỉ đơn thuần là nỗi khiếp sợ._

Đã có một khoảng thời gian dài khi anh trở về từ chiến trường anh nhảy cẫng lên mỗi khi nghe tiếng pháo hoa. Không ai ngoại trừ Peggy biết chuyện đó. Anh dành rất nhiều ngày sinh nhật dưới tầng hầm bật máy hát ở mức loa to nhất.

Miền Nam Việt Nam thật khô vào mùa đông, và khi những cây lúa chẳng lớn nổi, Steve sẽ đánh nổ những vùng đất chứa mìn, ném các vật nặng với khoảng cách rất xa và nhìn cú nổ thổi tung một cái lỗ sâu hoắm vào lòng Trái Đất.

Đôi khi anh ước cái khiên của anh không bị chất trong kho, vì anh cũng có thể dùng cái đó để ném.

Vậy nên khi Steve đứng dậy từ bàn ăn, cảm ơn gia đình tuần này vì thức ăn, và bước về ngọn đồi để đặt bom lần nữa. Có một bị đồ nặng nề chờ đợi anh. Lúc nào chẳng vậy mà nhỉ?

Steve đứng dậy.

 

 

_1980_

_Có hàng tá những câu chuyện trên thế gian. Tớ biết điều đó bởi tớ đã thiếp đi cùng từng câu chuyện một trong số chúng với cậu ngáp ngắn ngáp dài bên cạnh. Truyện dài, truyện ngắn, truyện ma. Truyện buồn và truyện tình ái, truyện ngụ ngôn, truyện cổ tích, và thậm chí cả những câu chuyện có kết thúc có hậu — Và nghe tớ nói này, bây giờ tớ còn tin người trên sao Hỏa hơn là mấy câu chuyện kiểu ấy._

_Tớ là một câu chuyện không bao giờ được kể, nhưng tớ chẳng phiền đâu. Người ta sẽ nhớ tới cậu như cậu xứng đáng được nhớ tới. Cũng như tớ, họ sẽ mất cảnh giác cả thôi. Không ai thấy cậu tới, quân đội cũng không, tổ quốc cũng không. Cậu tới và lòa mắt tất cả bọn tớ. Và giờ đây những người kể chuyện đã tóm được cậu, cậu sẽ trường tồn vĩnh viễn._

_Tớ nhớ hôm đó có lẽ là ngày thứ ba Giáo lý khi sơ Catherine nói từng người trong số chúng ta đều là những kẻ tội đồ và chúng ta không làm cách nào tẩy rửa được tội lỗi đâu. Và tớ thấy nó đúng với tớ lắm, trời ơi dĩ nhiên rồi — tớ là kẻ sát nhân, kẻ máu lạnh. Có vài người làm toán giỏi và có vài người vẽ rất đẹp, nhưng tớ ấy à, tớ giỏi bắn súng, và tớ sợ run tới tận xương khi nghĩ về những điều tớ sẽ làm vì cậu. Khi họ kéo tớ ra khỏi cổng thiên đàng tớ đã mường tượng rằng họ sẽ đưa tớ một danh sách dài dằng dặc những cái tên người Đức mà tớ phải hạ sát vì cậu và chẳng thèm chớp mắt lần hai vì những điều tớ sẽ làm mỗi đêm tớ nằm co mình bên cậu, lẩm nhẩm chúng chỉ đề giữ ấm. Bởi lẽ giết chóc vì tổ quốc của bạn hoàn toàn là chuyện bình thường và hợp lẽ, tớ nghĩ vậy, nhưng sẽ không còn đúng nữa khi bạn giết chóc chỉ vì duy nhất một người._

_Với lại, tớ còn có một danh sách dài những tội lỗi khác nữa, cả trong quá khứ. Tớ là một thằng dối trá và hèn hạ, và một khi tớ viết xong bản tháo tớ đốt trụi luôn chúng vì không muốn cậu thấy. Tớ sợ chết chết đi được, nhưng không phải vì tớ. Đó là bởi tớ không thể bỏ cậu lại đơn độc trong cái thế giới xấu xí như thế này được. Bằng cách nào đó cậu đâu biết đâu, nhưng trên đời này làm gì có công lý, không còn nữa. Mọi lời đồn thổi về các trại tử thần. Tên khốn Morita đã phải chịu trận trước khi gã giải ngũ. Cậu bị dao kề cổ mà cậu vẫn không hiểu, không hiểu rằng Địa ngục chẳng phải một nơi nào đó bên dưới chúng ta, ngụp trong lửa với diêm sanh. Địa ngục ở ngay đây này, và tớ đã bị tra tấn được một thời gian dài._

_Tớ biết rằng cậu không còn đơn độc nếu không có tớ nữa. Cậu đã có người con gái của đời cậu cùng những chàng trai. Tớ biết cậu có thể tự chăm sóc bản thân, và chuyện đó đẩy tớ đến một bờ vực, chuyện cậu có thể tự bảo vệ mình ấy. Cậu không cần tớ nữa. Không có nghĩa tớ không còn lo lắng cho cậu, không còn sợ thế gian này sẽ ăn tươi nuốt sống cậu._

_Nhưng ít nhất giờ tớ cũng hiểu, tớ nghĩ vậy, cái cảm giác khi cậu nói về nghĩa cử cho tổ quốc, bởi lẽ tớ không nề nà nếu phải sống dưới Địa ngục nếu điều đó được thực hiện vì cậu, cũng như tớ sẽ lột giày khỏi chân hàng triệu cái xác của lũ Phát xít nếu điều này đồng nghĩa với việc giữ cho đôi chân cậu được khô ráo và ấm áp._

_Đêm nào tớ cũng thấy cậu đọc kinh Mân Côi của đức cha, cái cuốn mòn vẹt cũ kĩ ấy, và tớ chẳng hiểu sao cậu vẫn cầu nguyện được. Tớ đi xưng tội cả trăm lần và tớ đã từ bỏ. Bởi lẽ dù tớ có lặp đi lặp lại câu Kính mừng Đức mẹ Mary bao nhiêu lần trong đêm tối với cậu nằm cạnh đi chăng nữa, nó cũng không ngừng lại. Sơ Cartherine sẽ phỉ nhổ tớ vì tớ chẳng tận tâm với Chúa chút nào, nhưng tớ vui vì cậu có. Tớ vui vì một trong hai ta có đức tin. Nhưng cậu cứ ném cho tớ cái ánh mắt to tròn buồn bã ấy mãi, như thể tớ khiến trái tim cậu tan vỡ khi cố giải thích cho cậu. Và vì thế tớ sẽ nói lại một lần nữa, thử một lần cuối thôi, dẫu rằng cậu chẳng bao giờ biết —_

_Kính mừng Maria đầy ơn phúc,Đức Chúa Trời ở cùng Người, xin Người hãy đưa cậu ấy ra khỏi chiến trường, và nếu Người muốn kẻ thí mạng, thì hãy bắt con đây. Bởi vì con chẳng thực sự còn thứ gì khi quay trở về nữa, nhưng cậu ấy thì có người con gái đó. Và con có thể thấy mọi hy vọng hiện hữu trên khuôn mặt cậu ấy khi cậu ấy nhìn nàng. Thánh Maria, Đức Mẹ Chúa Trời, làm ơn nguyện cầu cho kẻ tội đồ là chúng con, nhưng đừng mất thì giờ chăm chút cho linh hồn bất tử của con, bởi lẽ giờ đây sự can thiệp của bề trên cũng không giúp gì được con nữa. Con biết khi nào phải rời bỏ chiến trường và cố gắng hết sức để không cần cậu ấy là một trận chiến vô vọng._

_Tớ sẽ không được lưu danh sử sách; đó là phần của cậu. Nhưng tớ yêu cậu trước. Chừng nào người ta hiểu đúng điều đó, thì tớ không quan tâm họ nói gì._

_—_

Steve nhớ rất rõ và chính xác sự im lặng vĩnh viễn ở Arlington vào lần cuối cùng anh ở đây, đứng chính xác tại vị trí này.

Huyệt mộ trống rỗng: Buck chẳng để lại thứ gì để đem về. Steve quỳ sụp xuống trước nấm mồ, những bụi tuyết băng qua bãi cỏ thấm qua lớp vải quần của anh. Có hoa trên đó, vã những mẩu giấy được chẹn lên bằng đá, những lá cờ cầu vồng bị lớp cỏ băng giá sụp lên. Steve lướt ngón tay anh lên những ký tự lõm vào.

JAMES BUCHANAN “BUCKY” BARNES

TRUNG SĨ

BINH CHỦNG HOA KỲ

SSR

 MÙNG 10 THÁNG BA 1917

THÁNG TƯ 1945

CHIẾN THƯƠNG BỘI TINH

ĐỆ NHỊ THẾ CHIẾN

Nấm mồ này là tất cả những gì Bucky để lại trên thế gian, nấm mồ này và những lá thư Steve cất sâu trong chiếc túi sau lưng. Anh miết ngón tay lên tên của Buck, mân mê đuôi chữ Y. Anh có cả triệu điều muốn nói nhưng anh chẳng nghĩ được điều gì và anh biết dù anh có nói, anh cũng không thể thốt nên lời. Vậy nên thay vào đó, anh quỳ xuống và tựa trán lên phiến đá lạnh ngắt trong thinh lặng, để sức nặng của mọi hối tiếc ép chặt. Giờ đây anh đã hiểu thế nào là yêu một người trọn cả cuộc đời và vượt xa hơn thế. Dòng chảy của thời gian thật chậm chạp, nhưng anh sẽ yêu Bucky tới khi thời gian ngừng trôi. Anh sẽ yêu Bucky tới khi anh có một nấm mộ nằm lại nơi đây, và anh vẫn sẽ tiếp tục yêu Bucky, kể cả sau khi đã chết.

Trời lạnh quá nước mắt của anh cũng rơi thật chậm, và khi chúng nhỏ xuống nền tuyết trắng, anh nhớ đến giọt mưa rơi vào vũng nước, nhớ đến cục đá bị ném vào hẻm Canyon. Một cú rơi thật sâu; thật sâu xuống dưới. Chẳng gì trong số chúng thực sự để lại một thanh âm vang vọng nào. Nhưng anh vẫn thì thầm một sự thật từ sâu thẳm thâm tâm —

Cậu là linh hồn bên trong tớ. Vẫn mãi mãi là. Dẫu rằng cậu đã ra đi từ rất lâu rồi.

Nhất định phải có một ý nghĩa nào đó. Bucky sẽ được yêu thương đến tận cùng thế gian. Cậu chính là người khiến sử sách trở nên vô giá. Tình yêu này được sinh ra nhất định là có nguyên do của nó.

—

Steve trở về nhà.

Brooklyn đã thay đổi sau ngần ấy năm anh tảng lờ. Giọng nói đặc trưng đã phai mờ, làn đầu tiên, và rất tiếc rằng tòa nhà của anh và Bucky đã bị đập đi, thay thế bằng một nhà hàng đẹp. Steve cũng không bận tâm quá nhiều, cú sốc quá khứ thuở đầu. Anh không có quyền bất ngờ với những thay đổi này - anh ấy đã đi suốt bốn mươi năm - nhưng có làm sao, và khi anh đi lang thang qua những con đường quen thuộc với hương Brooklyn quen thuộc anh cảm thấy không hoàn thiện, nhưng ít ra bây giờ anh biết chính xác lý do tại sao.

Anh vẫn ăn tại một cửa tiệm cũ mà không hiểu sao vẫn trụ vững một cách kỳ diệu, và sau đó anh thấy vài tấm áp phích cho một cuộc biểu tình xảy ra ở ngôi làng phía Tây nhằm nâng cao nhận thức và giáo dục về AIDS, do đó, anh đi tàu B đến đó và qua đêm tại một khách sạn không sao và xuất hiện sớm tại cuộc biểu tình để giúp lũ trẻ làm băng rôn với khẩu hiệu " _HÃY HÀNH ĐỘNG -CHỐNG LẠI AIDS"_ đã có một đám đông lớn và khi dân tình bắt đầu tham gia nhiều hơn, giơ lên nhiều khẩu hiệu chỉ ra mục đích ấy. Lực lượng Công an xuất hiện, nhưng Steve không nghĩ rằng sẽ xảy ra bạo lực, ít nhất không phải hôm nay.

Anh cúi người xuống nhặt một tấm khẩu hiệu. Cô vẫn xinh đẹp như ngày họ cưới nhau, hoặc thậm chí còn đáng yêu hớn, với những vệt xám dày trên mái tóc cùng nụ cười ngày ấy trên khuôn mặt của cô. Bước xuống đường, cô giơ cao khẩu hiệu của mình. Anh sải bước để bắt kịp với cô. Họ diễu hành cùng nhau. Cô hạ tay xuống và nắm tay anh.

“Em đã quên việc kiên định với niềm tin như thế nào,” cô nói với anh. “Em nghĩ là nếu em tới đây thì anh có thể nhắc em nhớ ra.”

“Được rồi,” Steve nói, nụ cười của anh nở rạng và chói lóa. “Anh muốn thế lắm. Peggy, anh rất vui được làm thế.”

Cô nhìn anh lâu hơn, họ vẫn bước đi tay trong tay. “Em đã học được cái cụm từ đó — người song tính. Đúng không nhỉ?”

“Đúng rồi,” Steve đáp. Đó là lần đầu tiên anh lớn tiếng nói lên điều đó. Trong tay anh, bàn tay cô siết chặt hơn.

Anh có yêu cô ấy. Giờ cô đã hiểu rồi.

 

_1985_

“Anh muốn cùng em khiêu vũ,” Steve năn nỉ. Kể cả từ ngoài này anh vẫn có thể gián tiếp trông thấy cái đảo mắt đầy bộ tịch của Kat. Cô đã nhận nhiệm vụ làm món thịt xông mùa Giáng sinh trong khi Joe hứng nhiều vỏ trứng hơn, lũ cháu nhỏ chạy chơi trên lầu, và Steve chỉnh đài phát thanh về một kênh chỉ toàn phát những bài ca Giáng sinh xưa cũ mà cả anh và Peggy đã cùng lớn lên.

Peggy nheo mắt nhìn anh từ cái ghế bành. “Xương hông em sẽ gãy vụn mất, anh nhìn mà xem. Không phải ai ở đây cũng hoạt bát như trai hai chín đâu.”

“Ít nhất trông bố phải ba nhăm rồi mẹ,” Kat gọi với lên giúp từ bếp. Điện thoại reo và cô nhấc mày, chào bất cứ ai ở đầu dây bên kia với một câu “Chào nhóc,” mà thế có nghĩa là thằng con trai của Stark bởi vì cậu ta lại vừa làm nổ tung cái gì đó ở phòng thí nghiệm hóa học của MIT. Kat, người đã chứng minh rằng mình có thể dọn dẹp đống hỗn mang gồm hóa, dược phẩm lẫn thuốc nổ của Anthony-kêu-tôi-là-Tony trong lúc nguây nguẩy một cái muỗng, gần như luôn để bữa tối cháy nhẹm hết. Đây là lý do Joe vào bếp. Có thể Kat là một nhà khoa học, nhưng cô thường xuyên thấy việc làm theo chỉ dẫn trên hộp khoai tây nghiền rất là nhàm chán. Trong lúc cô nói chuyện, Steve thoáng tò mò lý do Tony gọi  _họ_  vào dịp Giáng sinh. Hiển nhiên, Steve khoái cậu ta, và Kat cũng thế, và Peggy thì có nhiều năm kinh nghiệm chống đỡ ẩu đả nhà Stark, nhưng lần này…. có vẻ lạ.

“Thôi nào,” Steve dỗ ngọt. Peggy dịu lại, mỉm cười, và anh kéo cô đứng dậy rồi vòng tay qua ôm cô, nhẹ nhàng đung đưa. Anh thật quá may mắn. Anh không xứng đáng với cô, anh nghĩ về chuyện đó mỗi ngày và tạ ơn Chúa đã cho anh cơ hội. “Cô gái tuyệt vời nhất của anh,” anh thì thào vào tóc cô. Nếu Steve có học được điều gì, thì đó chính là trái tim rất vĩ đại và thật nhiều hốc ngách và to lớn đủ chỗ chứa hai bóng hình, và anh yêu Peggy bằng một tình yêu anh chưa từng dành cho ai từ trước đến nay.

“Ặc, đúng rồi, bố mẹ tôi đang làm trò ấy mà,” Steve nghe Kat nói với Tony. Ba mươi bảy tuổi đầu và họ vẫn có thể làm cô mo mặt; thật tuyệt vời. Peggy giấu nụ cười vào lồng ngực Steve.

 

 

_1991_

Peggy đã nghỉ hưu nhiều năm nay, chuyển giao công việc vào tay chỉ huy mới. Nhưng dù thế tối nay cô vẫn ra khỏi nhà, nán lại thật muộn để tư vấn cho một vấn đề đáng lo ngại về chương trình điệp viên ngầm ở Stalingrad. Steve tắm lúc 20:30, và khi anh xong xuôi, có một tin nhắn hiển thị trên điện thoại bàn.

“ _Rogers, nghe tôi này_ ,” là giọng của Stark, nghe đặc nghẹt và hoảng loạn đến độ mà trước đây Steve chưa từng nghe bao giờ. Ban đầu anh nghĩ có khi Stark đang xỉn quắc cần rồi, biết rằng tối nay có thể đang diễn ra sự kiện nào đó — một buổi gala, từ thiện, sự kiện gì đó của Maria? — nhưng từ ngữ trong lời gã ta không run rẩy và gã vẫn chưa hét lên. Steve và Howard chưa từng nói chuyện tử tế với nhau suốt ba mươi năm trời. " _Tôi đã — chúng tôi sai rồi. Chúng tôi làm loạn hết cả rồi. Tôi cần anh gọi lại ngay khi nhận được tin nhắn này. Peggy---_ ”

Steve nhíu mày nhìn cái máy. Ánh sáng chớp tắt; dòng tin đã kết thúc. Anh ấn nút nghe lại tin nhắn, tự hỏi vì sao tin thoại tự nhiên bị ngắt mất như vậy.

“ _Tôi đã — chúng tôi sai rồi. Chúng tôi làm loạn hết cả rồi. Tôi cần anh gọi lại ngay khi nhận được tin nhắn này. Peggy —_ “

Và hết — chẳng còn thêm gì nữa. Stark đang khiếp đảm, Steve nhận ra. Anh sợ hãi. Steve ấn cái nút một lần nữa để đảm bảo, mò tìm trong hộc tủ cuốn sổ địa chỉ để tìm số điện đường dây riêng tư của Howard.

“ _Rogers, nghe tôi này_.”

Cái điện thoại đổ chuông trước khi Steve định quay số.

“Stark?” Steve trả lời.

“Đây là Đặc vụ Alexander Pierce,” người đàn ông ở đầu dây bên kia lên tiếng. “Đại tá Rogers, Margaret Carter muốn triệu tập ngài.”

—

Hiện trường vụ tai nạn được thắp sáng bởi đèn pha và bọc quanh bằng băng dán cảnh sát. Giờ đã là quá nửa đêm. Peggy đang nhỏ giọng nói chuyện với Pierce, một người đàn ông chừng tuổi Fury mà Steve đã từng nghe qua tên. Steve đi vòng quanh hiện trường. Những cái xác đã được chuyển đi hai tiếng trước, nhưng phương tiện thì vẫn còn đây, quá khổ để mang đi và vẫn cần được xem xét. Con đường bị phủ đầy những mảnh băng đen chết chóc, và rất dễ để trông thấy cái xe đã vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát của Howard như thế nào, đặc biệt trong trường hợp gã vừa từ bar về.

Steve vẫn chưa kể cho ai về tin nhắn. SHIELD đã đánh dấu thời điểm tử vong trong khoảng 20:00. Tin nhắn mà Steve nhận được hiển thị thời gian là 19:44.

Không ai tìm ra điểm hỏng hóc của chiếc xe. Steve đeo găng tay vào và tự mình tìm hiểu. Nó bị lật về phía ghế lái nhưng không bị chệch khỏi đường. Nó không va đập vào thứ gì ngoại trừ thanh chắn đường, và Steve biết bởi vì có một vẽ lõm lớn trên đó. Cái xe cụng nát ngay giữa đường; Stark còn chưa lái đến cao tốc. Và tại sao gã lại đi đường sau hẻm về nhà? Trừ khi gã đã nghĩ —

Động cơ xe không có vấn đề gì, Steve có thể cam đoan. Giữa hai người thì Buck luôn là tay thợ cơ khí, và Steve không thể tìm ra vấn đề của bộ máy ngoại trừ phần cơ bản. Phanh xe không bị cắt. Có dấu lốp in trên đường như thể Howard đã phải đâm sầm cái xe để dừng lại. Nó hợp lý trong trường hợp gã trượt trên băng, ráng giành lại quyền kiểm soát chiếc xe. Cũng rất hợp lý nếu có thứ gì đó chắn trược mặt gã khi ấy.

Cánh cửa bên ghế phụ lái đã rụng khỏi bản lề thật gọn ghẽ. Cánh cửa thì nằm cách đó một bước chân.

Có khả năng nó xảy ra khi chiếc xe bị lật.

Nhưng tại sao một cánh cửa đang đóng chặt lại rời ra khi chiếc xe bị lật?

Giám định viên của SHIELD cho rằng lý do tai nạn là do chấn thương ngực kín. Maria bị hất ra khỏi kính chắn gió. Hay ít nhất kính chắn gió đã bị vỡ và người ta tìm thấy Maria sõng soài trên đường. Howard bị đập đầu vào tay lái, nó dính đầy những máu.

Steve ráng vẽ một sơ đồ trong đầu anh. Chiếc xe đâm vào băng, Stark đạp thắng. Lốp miết vào mặt đường và chiếc xe đột ngột dừng lại. Maria — hẳn là đã không thắt dây an toàn — bị văng ra khỏi kính chắn gió. Đầu Stark thì đập vào vô lăng. Và sau đó cái xe bị lật? Hay họ đâm vào nhiều băng hơn, nhưng điều đó hết sức vô lý nếu như Stark đã chết rồi. Steve thử lại lần nữa: Stark đạp thắng, rồi đập đầu; Maria văng ra khỏi kính chắn. Có thể chân Stark vẫn đạp ga; chiếc xe đâm vào nhiều băng hơn, rồi bị lật. Cánh cửa bên ghế phụ lái…

Những mảnh kính chắn gió vẫn vương vãi trong xe. Quá nhiều là đằng khác. Nhiều mảnh vỡ đến nỗi trông như thể kính chắn bị đập từ bên trong vậy.

Một đợt gió thổi đến, phủi bay đi những bông tuyết bám vào phần còn lại của chiếc xe. Máu của Maria đầy trên nhựa đường, bị che mờ bởi màu bạch.

Tuyết không rơi vào ngày tổ chức tang lễ, nhưng khí trời lạnh tựa băng và mũi Steve nghẹt cứng lại. Peggy chẳng rơi đến một giọt lệ, nhưng lưng cô gồng thẳng đến cứng đơ. Cô sẽ nhớ gã lắm. Kat cũng không khóc, dù rằng cô cứ lo lắng nhìn quanh quẩn mãi, qua cả hàng người — chẳng vì cái gì cả, bởi vì Tony đã không xuất hiện.

Sau khi thức giấc Steve mau chóng xóa nhẹm tin nhắn của Howard trước khi Peggy nghe được. Anh còn chẳng kiểm điểm lý do anh làm thế — anh không chắc nữa. Nhưng anh đã xóa nó, và nhảy loạn lên sáu feet khi có tiếng gõ cửa bất thình lình vang lên vài phút sau.

“Thực sự tôi chỉ có tò mò một chuyện thôi,” Tony Stark nói. Như thể đang trò chuyện với một hồn ma, Steve thề với Chúa, bóng ma của Howard Stark từ năm 1943. Giọng nói, khuôn mặt, Chúa ơi, cả đôi mắt nữa. Ngoại trừ việc Howard Stark của năm 1943 chưa bao giờ nổi như cồn giống Tony lúc này  — đôi đồng tử của cậu ta mở lớn và trông cậu ta giống kiểu nếu không tựa người vào khung cửa thì sẽ đổ nhào xuống chân Steve.

“Có đúng cô ấy là bà chủ nhà không vậy?”

Cơn tức giận bốc lên đầu Steve và anh bảo, “Này nghe đây—” vừa đúng lúc Peggy ló ra từ sau anh.

“Không,” cô nói. “Điều đáng nực cười là việc một nữ quan chức cấp cao của quân đội vũ trang Anh có thể giành được một vị trí  danh giá tại đầu não của một tổ chức trí tuệ mà không cần ngủ với bất kỳ ai. Cậu có vào nhà không? Tuyết đang rơi kìa.”

Tony cứng họng chớp mắt, mở miệng rồi lại ngậm miệng. Peggy mà đã nói thế thì chẳng ai làm gì được, và thế là cậu ta bước vào từ màn tuyết.

 

 

_1998_

Tony Stark đã trở thành “Tony  _khốn nạn_  Stark” trong đầu Steve và giữa anh với Peggy trong bốn năm trời khi Tony thông báo sẽ dành cho Kat một bất ngờ vào tiệc sinh nhật lần thứ 50. Steve không chắc sao đó có thể là một bất ngờ khi Kat đang ở cùng chỗ với cậu ta khi cậu ta thông báo, và cậu ta thực sự không làm trò đó lặng lẽ tí nào. Có khi thế đã là cố gắng lắm rồi, khi mà Tony thực sự,  _thực sự_  giữ bí mật rất dở. Bằng cách đó, Steve biết được Tony có thể giả bộ bữa tiệc đó rất bất ngờ và giả bộ giận dữ nếu con gái anh không tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, trong suốt quá trình cũng chẳng cần phải chịu áp lực của việc, bạn biết đó, thực sự giữ bí mật. Đây là cách Tony  _khốn nạn_  Stark làm việc; họ không giả vờ hiểu làm gì.

Cậu ta đòi một bản danh sách những người nên được mời đến một bữa tiệc sinh nhật lần thứ 50, và trong khi Steve chưa từng dự nhiều bữa tiệc đến vậy, tiệc sinh nhật thứ 50 thì càng hiếm hơn, anh nghĩ rằng anh có thể làm trò gì đó.

Hóa ra anh sai bét. Với Steve, suy nghĩ đầu tiên khi đối mặt với một mảnh giấy trống là vẽ nguệch ngoạc lên, là phác ra những trái bóng nhỏ và bánh sinh nhật và cờ đuôi nheo, tất cả những thứ Steve nhớ từ bữa tiệc sinh nhật hồi nhỏ của Kat. Không may cho Steve, những người bạn thuở thiếu thời của Kat không chung sống một nơi với họ hay vẫn còn bầu bạn cùng Kat. Khi bạn lớn lên thì những điều như vậy thường xảy ra — bạn phải chia xa. Steve đã không biết, anh tự khai sáng mình và buồn bã chút thôi. Anh chỉ có một người bạn thanh mai trúc mã, và giờ người đó đã ra đi mãi mãi rồi.

Anh lắc đầu, vẽ thêm một trái bóng với thằng người cầm nó bằng một tay, thêm chiếc bánh kem ú ụ ở dưới nữa.

Steve lật tờ giấy và vẽ lại từ đầu, vẽ Kat với chồng và các con của họ, bởi vì nó rất dễ.

1\. Joe Morita

2\. Jamie Morita

3\. Tim Morita

Rồi anh vẽ cháu gái Jamie ngồi ở một chiếc bàn với ba người trùng tên con bé, ông nội Jim, Bucky, và Falsworth, tự bật cười khi thêm vào hai Tim ló ra từ trong góc. Lúc này Steve sắp sửa hết giấy rồi, thế nên anh thêm người tư vấn y khoa mà Kat vẫn giữ liên lạc vào và Janine rồng rắn một hàng những người bạn cùng phòng của Kat theo, con số lớn đến ngạc nhiên. Steve cho rằng với một người có bố mẹ hướng nội kiểu anh và Peggy thì Kat đã phải học cách để hòa đồng với xung quanh rất nhiều. Con bé là một nhà ngoại giao cừ khôi; giỏi lôi lũ nhóc ra khỏi mấy kế hoạch điên khùng của Tony.

Ở phần dưới cùng của tờ giấy, Steve tự họa bản thân mình ôm chiếc khiên chống lại đợt tổng tiến công của đồ trang trí từ bữa tiệc và viết, bằng phông chữ truyện tranh đẹp nhất của anh, “CỨU VỚI. KHÔNG BIẾT KAT THÍCH HAY TỔ CHỨC KẾ HOẠCH SINH NHẬT THẾ NÀO NỮA”, anh đặt cây bút sang một bên và để cái danh sách ấy chờ Peggy thấy.

—

Mặc dù sự thật là Tony  _khốn nạn_  Stark hoàn toàn lên kế hoạch bữa tiệc, nó diễn ra suôn sẻ đến lạ. Joe ráng lôi kéo bố mình đến DC một lần, và Peggy cũng kéo cả Gabe Jones đến dự nữa. (Steve sẽ nghi ngờ có ai tống tiền nếu anh không hiểu Gabe đến vậy.) Không ai xỉn đến rã rời, dù mọi người xung quanh Steve đều hơi lảo đảo tí chút, kể cả Tim, người hoàn toàn chưa đủ tuổi uống. Tim thích phá luật trước mặt Steve và Jim; Steve suy rằng cái máu liều nó di truyền từ gia đình anh. Anh không biết mình có đang cổ vũ chuyện này bằng cách không phạt thằng bé hay đang không cổ vũ bằng cách lờ tịt đi chăng.

Vào một khoảnh khắc nào đó trong đêm ấy, Steve nhận ra anh chưa từng hội hè cùng Bucky với Commandes cũng đã nhiều năm rồi. Anh nhìn sang Jim đang gật đầu với Gabe đang quay người với lấy quầy bar, một chai Glenfiddich, bốn chiếc cốc.

Jim, người mỗi lúc nói một đằng, tông giọng lúc này đã khản đi nhiều nhưng chưa bao giờ đổi thay, vẫn vững vàng như ngày nào khi lên tiếng, “Vì Trung sĩ James Barnes, người nhất định sẽ mong muốn một đại gia đình như thế này.”

 

 

_2001_

Steve đang trong bốn tuần tập huấn để bắt kịp chương trình giao thức của SHIELD trong cái chớm lạnh ở Montana, chứ không phải nơi nào khác, khi anh nghe tin đó. Tầng hầm anh đang ở hẳn là chỗ hẻo lánh nhất của SHIELD tại Mỹ, ngoại trừ mấy địa điểm ở Alaska, mà anh vẫn coi là một chỗ mới cạ. Vì lý do đó, họ chỉ có thể sử dụng dịch vụ điện thoại vệ tinh siêu cấp của SHIELD, nghĩa là thời lượng mỗi cuộc gọi rất hạn chế.

Anh chờ cuộc gọi từ Peggy, còn Barton đang ngồi trong góc thờ ơ với ảnh hưởng xấu từ thời tiết. Một máy trợ thính của cậu ta, bên trái, Steve nghĩ, đã bị giậm nát trong khóa huấn luyện sáng ngay và vì thế, như Barton đã vui vẻ thông báo từ trước, cái trợ thính của cậu ta “dởm như cứt" vậy. Steve không nghĩ đó là tất cả những gì đang diễn ra; Barton có vẻ vồ vập khi đến lượt gọi điện, và có thể là bởi cậu ta vừa giới thiệu một lính mới và cậu ta lo lắng về việc nàng sẽ làm quen ra sao. Theo tin đồn thì nàng ấy là Black Widow bí ẩn, nhưng Barton toàn gọi nàng là Romanoff, và đôi khi là Natasha khi cậu ta nghĩ không ai nghe được.

Steve cũng chắc chắn rằng Barton điên có chứng chỉ. Dù vậy, cậu ta vẫn là một xạ thủ cừ khôi, còn hơn cả Bucky, nhưng Steve không đời nào thừa nhận. Steve cũng cảm thấy nên xin lỗi bức ảnh Bucky anh để trong ví vì đã độc mồm không phải về cái chết, mà là khả năng kỳ khôi của Buck khi bắn nát một cái chai thành vụn từ một khoảng cách xa đến không tưởng cho đến những đường xoắn đáng ca ngợi, thường là giữa tràng cười say xỉn của mọi người.

Cuối cùng điện thoại cũng reo, nhưng là với tên của Kat. Mặc dù chuyện đó không có gì lạ — Kat là một phụ nữ bận rộn với công việc, một người chồng, những đứa con, nhưng cô luôn dành thời gian thăm nom bố mẹ, và có lẽ cô nghĩ Peggy sẽ buồn vì Steve đi vắng bốn tuần lận.  Steve trả lời, và còn không kịp nói ra câu chào vì nó giống —

Nó giống như ngày mùng 7 tháng mười hai, năm 1941 tái diễn vậy, khoảnh khắc tăng tốc để với tới anh, như thể mài răng lên mặt đường vì một cú đấm vào mũi và biết rằng bạn vẫn chưa gục ngã, và bằng cách nào đó vẫn chưa trông chờ điều đó; cảm giác sườn anh nặng trịch và lạnh toát với cơn hoảng loạn bất thình lình.

“Bố à,” Kat thở hổn hển vào điện thoại, “Bố ơi, tệ — tệ lắm rồi, tệ lắm rồi. Tòa Tháp đôi cứ thế đổ sụp xuống, người ta mang — máy bay tới? Con không biết sao người ta lại — người ta có máy bay và cả Lầu Năm Góc — họ đang ở Lầu Năm Góc, nói với con đi bố, ôi Chúa ơi, bố à, bảo con bố đang không ở trong thành phố đi —“

“Kat,  _Kat_ ,” Steve nói, cứng rắn và sau đó dịu dàng: “Bố không vấn đề gì. Bố ổn mà. Bố đang ở Montana, con nhớ không? Ở rất xa đấy. Bố cần con hít một hơi thật sâu, nhé? Bố yêu con. Thở vì bố nào.” Kat làm theo, anh có thể nghe tiếng con gái thở chậm lại qua ống nghe bé tí, rồi anh nhắm chặt mắt lại và cho mình một giây để hoảng loạn. Qua đường dây, Kathryn đã bình tĩnh lại vậy nên Steve cũng dịu dần. Cô con gái nói với anh, “Xin lỗi bố. Được rồi ạ. Chúa ơi, con không thể — Con đưa điện thoại cho mẹ đây.”

Steve ấn mu bàn tay vào miệng, hạ tay xuống, và đợi cho Peggy nhấc máy. Anh có thể nghe thấy sự lo lắng trong giọng cô khi cô kể về những gì đã xảy ra với đất nước của anh, thành phố của anh, mái ấm của anh. Anh biết cô muốn ra ngoài kia giúp đỡ, bởi anh cũng muốn mà, nhưng anh đang kẹt cứng ở Montana và anh biết sẽ chẳng máy bay nào cất cánh, nhất là sau vụ việc kia. Anh nhắm mắt và lắc đầu trong khi nghe. Barton đã ngưng giả bộ không nhìn ngó và đứng lên, vì cậu ta đủ giỏi để biết khi nào có chuyện và đủ giỏi để biết khi nào cần chuẩn bị tác chiến.

Giọng Peggy nhỏ dần đi khi cô nói với anh. “Steve, hãy về nhà sớm nhất có thể. Anh về nhà với bọn em, rồi hãy làm những gì có thể để giúp họ.”

Và Steve hiểu vậy nghĩa là sao, nhớ rằng Peggy tường tận con người anh, bởi lẽ cô đã ở đó một triệu năm về trước khi anh đanh hàm và không chấp nhận câu trả lời không, và cô biết cô không ngăn anh lại khi anh đã quyết định làm gì.

“Đồng ý,” Steve chấp thuận. “Anh yêu em, Pegs, và nói với Kat anh cũng yêu nó nhé. Anh sẽ về sớm nhất có thể.”

Steve dập máy và ra hiệu cho Barton lại gần để cậu ta nghe được.

“Kẻ nào đó đã lái máy bay đâm vào Trung tâm Thương mại Thế giới và Lầu Năm Góc. Chúng ta đang ở trong tình thế khẩn trương, Barton.”

Rất nhiều biểu cảm lướt qua khuôn mặt Barton trong một khoảnh khắc. Cậu ta nuốt cục và rủa “ _chó chết_ ”, trông căng thẳng và hoảng loạn. Thế rồi đột nhiên, trong cơn sốc của Steve, cậu ta đứng thẳng dậy và chuẩn bị, nghiêm túc hơn Steve từng thấy rất nhiều.

“Xin hãy gọi tôi là Clint, thưa ngài,” cậu ta nói. Steve nhận ra ánh mắt đó; ánh mắt mọi xạ thủ đều có khi họ định vị được mục tiêu và giờ chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian khi mục tiêu đó bị hạ gục. Khoảnh khắc lắng đọng hoàn hảo đó.

Đây là điều Steve giỏi nhất — không phải việc làm điệp viên, không phải đào tạo lính mới, cũng không phải là làm một chiến binh. Đây là những gì Steve giỏi: hàn gắn mọi người, và kéo họ lên vào những thời điểm họ cần nhất.

“Bảo tất cả mọi người thu dọn đi, và chuẩn bị ô tô. Chúng ta sẽ tới DC.”

Steve hít một hơi thật sâu, và gọi vào đường dây của Fury. Anh ta đang bận, nhưng bao giờ cũng rảnh để giải quyết cùng Steve Rogers thông báo rằng anh sẽ rời Montana với khoảng 20 đặc vụ và đang hướng tới nhiệm vụ thu dọn hiện trường.

—

Tony là người tiếp theo gọi cho anh, liên lạc được khi họ tới thị trấn gần nhất. Tony thích những vụ nổ cũng như Howard vậy, thậm chí còn khoái hơn — đáng sợ thay — , nhưng cậu ta cũng thích mọi người gấp mười bố mình, đồng thời là lý do vì sao cậu ta khó chiều thế. Điều đó không có nghĩa là Tony sẽ  _thừa nhận_  mình thích mọi người. Từ kinh nghiệm bản thân, Steve đã quyết định ưa phương pháp của Howard hơn, thầm ghét người ta mà vẫn diễn kịch rất đạt để tỏ ra là quý họ lắm lắm.

Giọng Tony nghe không có vẻ say xỉn, lạ thật, và cuộc đối thoại rất ngắn gọn, cũng lạ ghê. Thường thường Tony phải mất những mười lăm phút để nói vào vấn đề chính, thậm chí còn hơn, và nó gây ảnh hưởng đến việc bắt đầu vào chuyện.

“Tony?” Steve hỏi sau khi Tony nói "xin chào", và im lặng “Ê con trai. Ổn không thế?”

“Có, có. Ưm; tôi ổn. Không có ở DC hay New York hay đâu cả, tôi ổn lắm.” Đấy không phải ý Steve.và Tony biết thế, nên cậu ta không cho Steve cơ hội chen ngang. “Ê, ông có nhớ khi tôi bảo muốn đóng cửa một vài đường dây vũ khí do là, ờm, không ai xài đến không?” Một tiếng rít rinh rích nghe như thể tiếng cười mà cũng chẳng giống lắm. “Ừm, hẳn là tôi sẽ không làm thế nữa đâu, nhỉ?”

Steve phải mất một lúc để nghĩ ra điều anh muốn nói. “Tony,” cuối cùng anh cũng nghĩ ra, anh muốn cẩn trọng, nhưng cố làm ra vẻ không phải. “Cậu muốn làm gì với Tập đoàn Stark cũng được. Đó là công ty của cậu mà. Gần như là sự thật. Ít nhất tên Tony cũng gắn trên những sản phẩm.

Câu trả lời của Tony thật khoa trương. “Đúng đúng dĩ nhiên rồi. Nhưng — Ý tôi là.”

Steve, thật kinh khủng làm sao, hiểu ra. “Tôi biết mà, Tony.”

Tony cộc cằn cúp máy, và Steve không thể hoàn toàn đổ lỗi cho cậu ta.

Họ sẽ tới DC trong khoảng hai mươi tiếng nữa. Steve dành rất nhiều thời gian lái xe nghĩ về cách tới New York để làm những gì có thể, những gì ấy vượt tầm tất cả mọi người khác, nhưng vẫn chẳng đủ.

—

_New York, ngày 14 tháng chín. —Những thành viên tham gia quá trình giải cứu và dọn dẹp ngày hôm qua bao gồm cả Steve Rogers, được biết tới với biệt danh “Captain America”, vị anh hùng Đệ nhị Thế chiến sở hữu cơ thể có nguồn huyết thanh giúp phát huy tối đa những sức mạnh từ cơ thể con người, và đồng thời giữ cho anh vẻ trẻ trung. Trong quá khứ Rogers đã phải đối mặt với nhiều vụ bê bối, dẫn đến những cáo buộc khác lẫn sự vắng bóng của anh trong vài thập kỷ vừa qua. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh xuất hiện trước công chúng sau phi vụ bị bắt giữ hồi năm 1972, dù rằng anh không khoác trên mình bộ trang phục biểu tượng của Captain America, mà thay vào đó cùng kề vai sát cánh với những đồng đội từ lực lượng giải cứu và nâng rời những khối bê tông quá sức một người đàn ông và quá nhẹ với một cỗ máy.  Bất chấp quá khứ của anh, chúng ta, những con người tại thành phố New York rất hân hạnh được có những người đồng hương chung tay giúp đỡ._

(Roberts, Josephine. “Captain America trở lại New York.” Thời báo New York 14 tháng Chín. 2001. Xuất bản.)

 

 

_2004_

 

Steve đã bắt đầu quen dần với những đám tang. Dugan ra đi trước, rồi tới Falsworth và vài năm sau là Dernier, dĩ nhiên Stark đã qua đời sớm nhất vào vụ tai nạn hồi năm ’91, dù Steve có nên quan tâm hay chăng. Tony xuất hiện tại đám tang, Steve lấy làm lạ cho tới khi anh nhớ ra Tony rất quý Kat. Kat đang động viên Joe vượt qua mất mát, giả bộ cô không bị ảnh hưởng quá nhiều vì mất Jim, vì thế Tony có thể giúp Kat, phân tán tư tưởng Jamie và Tim, gì cũng được — Tony đã luôn là một đứa trẻ ngoan, dù chẳng ai thừa nhận bao giờ. Cô Potts, thư ký riêng của Tony trong suốt bốn năm cũng ở đó, mà theo Steve đấy là một dấu hiệu tốt vì cô Potts luôn có cách để giữ Tony chỉn chu.

Steve tiếp tục nhắc bản thân rằng anh đã quen với những đám tang, nhưng sự thật là, không hề. Mà bên cạnh đó, lần cuối cùng gia đình anh có tang là khi nào nhỉ? Đám tang của mẹ anh sao? Liệu có tính Buck không, khi Steve là người duy nhất giữ lá cờ của cậu?

Steve đã để ngoài tai hầu hết những lời người mục sư nói, một thói quen từ năm tháng ở ngôi trường và nhà thờ Công giáo cùng những công việc đảng phái khác, nhưng anh bắt được đoạn cuối khi người đàn ông nói, “Và giờ con trai ngài Morita sẽ lên phát biểu vài lời.”

Joe đứng lên, chậm rãi buông tay Kat ra và lên bục cầm lấy micrô.

“Tôi nhớ lần đầu tiên biết mình yêu Kat, người phụ nữ giờ đã trở thành vợ tôi,” anh nói, giọng buồn, nhưng vẫn pha chút sung sướng. “Khi tôi trở về nhà từ cuộc hẹn thứ ba với em hẳn là tôi đã trưng cái nụ cười ngu ngốc nhất lên khuôn mặt, và bố tôi vừa nhìn thấy đã thốt lên ‘ôi, không. Con trai đang yêu đương đứa nào rồi.’ Chắc lúc đấy tôi sợ tái mặt luôn vì bố đặt tay lên vai tôi, kéo tôi ngồi xuống, và rót cho tôi một ly scotch. Tôi nhớ bố tôi không phải loại ma men, nhưng lúc ấy ông rót cho mình một cốc to gấp đôi cốc tôi." Đám đông khúc khích một chút, khịt mũi rất nhiều, và Joe tiếp tục phát biểu. Steve không biết rằng con rể anh lại giỏi nói chuyện trước đám đông như vậy. “Sau đó bố nhìn vào mắt tôi và bảo, ‘Nhóc này, mọi người sẽ bảo con việc yêu con gái của Captain America là không tốt tí nào, và có thể họ nói đúng, và họ sẽ bảo con rằng yêu một cô nàng da trắng khó lắm đấy, và chắc chắn là họ đúng luôn, nhưng con hãy nhớ này: Kat không chỉ là con gái một gã nổi tiếng, cô bé còn là chính bản thân mình nữa, và con cũng vậy. Cả hai hãy nhớ lấy điều đó và mấy đứa sẽ ổn thôi.’  Thế rồi ông tu hết ly rượu scotch, vỗ vai tôi, và vào giường đi ngủ.  Bố tôi đấy. Ông ấy luôn nhớ rằng mỗi người là một cá thể riêng biệt, dù thế nào đi chăng nữa.”

Sau đó Steve cùng Gabe cụng đôi ly đầy rượu Glenfiddich, nhưng họ không muốn say xỉn và chỉ uống đến lượt thứ hai.

 

 

_2006_

_Vài năm về trước tôi đã cố gắng giành được đặc quyền ngồi vào một lớp ở Đại học Harvard. Đó là một khóa học chỉ dành cho tầng lớp thượng lưu tại khoa Văn học và Ngôn ngữ, có nhan đề “Mười ba Lá thư: Một Khóa Kiểm Nghiệm.”_

Trong chương trình của học kỳ đó các sinh viên bắt buộc phải nghiên cứu kỹ ít nhất năm trong số những lá thư tình thời chiến giờ đây đã trở nên bất hủ của Trung sĩ James Buchanan Barnes. Điều đó nghĩa là sinh viên sẽ coi những lá thư của Barnes như một tác phẩm văn học thực thụ và phân tích nó dưới góc độ đó, thu nhặt từ văn bản những hình ảnh, biểu tượng, và phép ẩn dụ. Nó là một bước đột phá vì đây là lần đầu tiên những lá thư của Barnes được nghiên cứu không phải dưới góc độ lịch sử hay xã hội học, mà đơn thuần là tính nghệ thuật của nó. Sau hai ngày học thử ở lớp, tôi không thể ngừng tự hỏi vì sao trước đây chưa có ai nhìn nhận nó như vậy.

Barnes không phải một cây bút cổ truyền. Những tài liệu công khai cho chúng ta biết anh ấy chỉ học đến lớp bảy rồi bỏ học để tìm việc làm, cũng như rất nhiều những chàng trai thời đó thường làm. Dù vậy, sự hiểu biết của Barnes về tiếng Anh ngược lại rất thu hút và thống khổ; anh không cần kỳ công mà vẫn diễn tả được toàn bộ những cung bậc cảm xúc của con người, cho dù có những thiếu sót về văn phong trang trọng, sự hạn hẹp trong giáo dục, và tuổi tác.

Nói về tuổi tác, James Barnes đã hy sinh trên chiến trường ở tuổi hai sáu, độ thanh xuân đáng nguyền rủa sau khi nếm trải chiến trường sau khoảng hai năm. Điều này có nghĩa là anh ấy chắp bút cho những thành quả sống của mình vào khoảng giữa những 1943 và 1945, thời điểm ác liệt nhất của thế chiến. Danh hiệu chiến thương bội tinh đã khiến nỗi mất mát và tình yêu của anh vang vọng trong đắng cay nhiều hơn. Nếu Barnes sống lâu hơn, hẳn anh sẽ trở thành cây bút vĩ đại nhất của nước Mỹ. Như vậy, anh đã vô tình bước vào hàng ngũ của O’Brien và Vonnegut với cách tiếp cận không biện hộ cho các chủ đề nhạy cảm về bạo lực và giới tính.

Mỗi giờ ở lớp học đều tập trung vào thảo luận, hơn là nghe giảng theo phương pháp truyền thống. Vào một ngày cuối tháng mười một, chúng tôi được giao bài tập về nhà là chuẩn bị chi tiết một câu chuyện riêng về trải nghiệm cá nhân của chúng tôi với những lá thư từ lúc nó trở nên ngày một nổi tiếng sau khi được du nhập vào văn hóa đại chúng. Vài sinh viên xuất hiện với tấm áo phông quen thuộc in hình tấm ảnh quân ngũ của Barnes, bên trên có in một dòng chữ xiên xiên lặp lại “Yêu là yêu là yêu.” Một sinh viên năm thứ còn đem theo áp phích phim được ký tặng bởi đạo diễn Joe Wright, của bộ phim kinh điển của năm 2002  “Đơn phương.” Đáng nhớ nhất là, khi buổi học gần kết thúc, một cậu sinh viên trẻ khác đã kéo áo lên để lộ một hình xăm trên sườn bằng phông chữ rất đơn giản “Tớ yêu cậu trước,” một lời trích dẫn đáng mến từ lá thư cuối cùng của Barnes. Cậu ta chia sẻ rằng cậu ta xăm nó là bởi người mẹ đã mất hai năm trước vì ung thư vú của mình, rất trân trọng sự trung thực và tính toàn thể từ những lá thư của Barnes.

Đến cuối học kỳ, giáo sư Alison Chen, giải tỏa lo lắng cho mỗi sinh viên, đã thông báo rằng sẽ không có thi cuối kỳ hay làm sưu tầm. Thay vào đó là có một bài luận nhỏ: trong một trang giấy, không quá 1200 từ, hãy diễn tả cảm xúc của mỗi sinh viên khi phản ứng với những lá thư. Tôi đã trò chuyện với các sinh viên sau khi bài viết kết thúc.

“Nó rất, quả thực, nó là bài viết khó nhất mà mình từng phải viết ở trường,” một sinh viên năm thứ, dấn thân vào cả hai ngành Tiếng Anh lẫn Kỹ thuật, nói với tôi. “Mình đã không nhận ra những bức thư đã khơi gợi ở mình nhiều xúc cảm đến thế nào nhưng qua khóa học mình nghĩ mình đã quá say mê câu chuyện của người đàn ông này. Anh ấy đã bóc trần linh hồn mình và vì thế mình cũng muốn hồi đáp lại. Thật khó để viết ngắn mà vẫn truyền tải được trọn vẹn cảm xúc.”

Cô thú nhận, bật cười, nói rằng cuối cùng mình đã viết đến mười một trang, sau đó cô đóng tập và gửi đến tờ Harvard Crimson, nơi sẽ xuất bản nó vào mùa xuân này.

Tuy nhiên, mỗi câu chuyện đều có hai mặt của nó. Thật không may, sê-ri những bài giảng của Chen không thể định vị chính xác người đàn ông đóng vai trò xác quyết trong cuộc đời Barnes, mà chúng ta biết rất ít về người đó.

Đó là một câu hỏi bỏ ngỏ cho nhiều thế hệ. Liệu những lá thư có thực sự được gửi đến cho Steve Rogers? Mọi chứng cớ xem chừng đều chỉ về hướng đó, cho dù Rogers chưa từng nói về nội dung những lá thư, thậm chí còn chẳng công nhận hay phủ nhận chuyện những lá thư ấy là được viết cho anh.

Về phía Rogers, anh đã tham gia vào vô số những cuộc biểu tình của cộng đồng LGBT. Có tin đồn anh đã đóng góp một khoản tiền khổng lồ — vô danh, dĩ nhiên — cho cơ số những tổ chức LGBT, và đã vô địch trong phong trào gây quỹ nghiên cứu và giáo dục về HIV/AIDS. Công chúng, vẫn luôn là công chúng, sẽ tiếp tục suy đoán. Có vẻ như mỗi năm trôi qua khả năng đều tăng lên, tuy nhiên, tình yêu của Barnes, rất bi kịch rằng đã không được đáp lại.

(Hendrix, Naomi. "Mười ba lá thư, Bốn mươi năm sau." TẠP CHÍ THỜI ĐẠI. Xuất bản.)

—

Những phóng viên bên ngoài đang làm ngổn ngang hết cả. Steve run rẩy ở chỗ đứng, cố gắng không nghĩ về những người ngoài kia. Lần cuối anh phát biểu trước cánh báo chí là từ hồi những năm ’60' khi anh vẫn để Stark dùng mình với tư cách phát ngôn viên, ngay sau hồi Tổng thống Kennedy bị ám sát. Đôi tay Steve không bị run — nó không run khi anh lao chiếc máy bay xuống biển, nó không run khi Erskine đưa anh vào buồng VitaRay — nhưng nực cười thay, sau sáu mươi năm trước con mắt dư luận, anh lại lo lắng về điều này.

Bên cạnh anh Tony đang nhoay nhoáy nhắn tin với ai đó. Steve cho rằng cậu ta đang thỏa thuận tống tiền người khác, nhìn chăm chú tới chỗ Kat, người đã nằng nặc đòi cậu ta đến ủng hộ, khi cả Peggy lẫn Kat đều không có khả năng gì trong việc hỗ trợ về mặt đạo đức. Hoặc là làm chân đánh trống lảng. Rất hiểu Tony, và hiểu rõ rằng Kat rất hiểu Steve, khả năng cao là phương án sau đúng.

Tony tắt phụt chiếc di động rồi nhét vào túi. “Có chắc là không cần tôi ém họ dùm ông không? Tôi có thể, ha, khiến họ thả lỏng chút ít.”

“Không cần thiết,” Steve chối. Anh không có tờ giấy nháp nào. Anh chẳng biết mình phải nói gì cả. Anh ước trong một khoảnh khắc lố bịch rằng anh có chiếc khiên bên cạnh, không phải chiếc mà anh vẫn dùng khi tham chiến, chiếc cũ kìa, một bằng gỗ dán sơn mà anh đã dán sọc lên phía sau. Lạy Chúa, Rogers, Steve nghĩ. Ý tưởng  _tệ quá._

Trông Tony khó chịu đến phát rồ. Cậu ta không giỏi nói lời động viên, cũng chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên khi xét đến cái người đã nuôi nấng cậu ta. Steve lại dịu đi; anh không nên nghĩ xấu về người đã khuất, không phải khi anh chỉ muốn cúp đuôi bỏ chạy.

Đám đông bên ngoài đã cứu Tony khỏi giây phút dạt dào cảm xúc rắc rối. Họ đã vào chỗ ngồi, một cơn im lặng bao trùm tất cả.

“Chà, ra đây nào, Cap,” Tony nói, lấy bàn tay rỗi đập vào lưng anh; điện thoại của Tony lại rung lên. Không ai gọi anh như thế suốt ba mươi lăm năm qua. “Hôn tay vài người, bắt tay vài cháu bé nhé.”

Steve thẳng người lên, cân lại vai và bước ra. Ánh đèn máy ảnh nháy lên và ai đó, Chúa phù hộ họ, đã đề nghị các phóng viên ngồi yên tại vị trí. Hoặc sao đó, và vì vậy không ai làm trò luẩn quẩn khi họ thấy Steve. Một vài người giơ micrô ra. Vài người khác thu băng ghi âm. Căn phòng yên lặng đến nỗi bạn có thể nghe thấy tiếng ghim rơi. Steve rất sợ phải phá vỡ sự tĩnh lặng ấy.

“Xin chào,” anh lên tiếng, sau một hồi ậm ừ. Giọng anh vang lớn khắp căn phòng. "Dạo này tôi không…xuất hiện nhiều. Dù sao tôi không nghĩ chọn lựa nghề nghiệp của tôi là thứ mọi người tới đây để nghe.”

Đó không hẳn là một câu pha trò, nhưng đằng nào nó cũng thất bại thảm hại. Steve hít một hơi, và nói “Tôi cho rằng mình nên quay lại điểm xuất phát.”

“Tôi từng có một người bạn thân, thanh mai trúc mã. Các bạn đều đã biết cậu ấy rồi. Cậu ấy…Chúa ơi. Tôi quả thực không nghĩ mình có thể lý giải được cậu ấy. Có cố đến mấy tôi cũng không định nghĩa đủ về cậu ấy được. Cậu ấy đã — cậu ấy đã luôn biết cho đi. Quan tâm, vui tính. Thêm vào đó còn khiêu vũ rất cừ. Các cô gái mê cậu ấy lắm. Chúng tôi phải chịu nhiều gánh nặng, lớn lên với tất cả khó khăn đè trên vai, và cả với chiến tranh đang chầu trực. Nhưng tôi nhớ rằng khi cậu ấy không đi làm thì sàn nhảy sẽ là nơi cậu ấy lui tới, và khi cậu ấy làm vậy, cậu ấy hoàn toàn là một chàng trai biết quan tâm vô điều kiện.

“Nhưng điều tôi muốn nói là, bên dưới con người đó, cậu ấy đã rất sợ hãi, cũng như tất cả những ai thời bấy giờ từng nhìn bạn đồng giới bằng con mắt lãng mạn của tình yêu. Mọi người phải nhớ rằng, không những tình yêu đồng giới không được tán thành: nó còn phạm pháp nữa. Buck và tôi, chúng tôi đã sống ở…chà, một khu phố rất tiến bộ, tôi đoán các bạn hiểu ý tôi. Nhưng điều đó không khiến cậu ấy ít gặp nguy hiểm hơn, hay với bất kỳ ai. Rất nhiều người đã sống trong sợ hãi.

“Tôi không biết những bức thư đó tồn tại,” Steve tiếp tục. Anh nhìn vào gương mặt họ. Trông họ hầu như rất bình thản, như thể họ đều đã đoán trước được điều này và giờ đang mong chờ những lời thú nhận dịu dàng của Steve rằng anh thẳng hơn cả mũi tên và đã có sẵn minh chứng bằng người vợ lẫn đứa con của mình. Lạy Chúa lòng lành. Steve nuốt khan.

“Tôi đã không biết những lá thư đó tồn tại,” anh lặp lại, “Và giả như tôi có biết — nếu tôi biết, cuộc đời tôi hẳn sẽ khác giờ rất nhiều. Lần đầu tiên, tôi không phải e sợ những xúc cảm của mìn giành cho Buck. Tôi đã không nhận ra, trong một khoảng thời gian dài, nhưng tôi có yêu cậu ấy. Và đừng — nghe này, đừng xuyên tạc lời tôi, bởi vì đó là sự thật. Tôi đã yêu cậu ấy. Tôi đã yêu James Barnes. Tôi đã yêu cậu ấy từ rất lâu rồi.

“Trông tôi không có vẻ già cỗi,” Steve tiếp tục, lặng lẽ, “Nhưng tôi là một lão già. Tất cả những chiến hữu năm xưa của tôi đều đã ra đi, nhưng tôi vẫn ở đây, trông trẻ măng chẳng khác gì mấy đứa cháu mình. Tôi không có lý do gì để giấu giếm chuyện đó cả, và tôi đã có hàng thập kỷ tự rằn bản thân. Tôi nói với các bạn với hy vọng có thể giúp được những ai từng cảm thấy tội lỗi hay sai trái hay bị buộc tội như Bucky và tôi. Vậy nên nó đây: Tôi là một người song tính. Vợ tôi và tôi vẫn hạnh phúc bên nhau. Tôi vẫn yêu vợ đến ngày hôm nay, và tôi sẽ luôn yêu cô ấy, cũng như tôi sẽ luôn yêu Bucky.”

Thật lâu sau đó căn phòng chìm vào im lặng. Và đột nhiên nó nổ tung bởi tiếng máy ảnh và xê dịch, Tony đến cứu cánh cho Steve hứng toàn bộ hỗn loạn về phía mình, vẫy tay và mỉm cười sau gọng kính, cho Steve vài giây để trốn thoát trong khi trái tim anh vẫn đập loạn xạ trong lồng ngực.

“Rồi rồi — Chúa ơi! Hồi  _phim nóng_  của tôi bị rò rỉ có ai phấn khích đến thế này đâu cơ chứ —“

—

“Anh không nói với em nó được phát sóng,” Peggy nói từ chiếc ghế bành của cô khi Steve cuối cùng cũng về nhà, đi bộ suốt cả chặng đường. Mùa hạ đang kéo đến, và anh vã mồ hôi một chút, tấm lấm trên áo và sau lưng. Anh đã bình tĩnh hơn, chuyến đi bộ đã giúp anh, lượng adrenaline đã giảm dần. Anh rót cho mình một cốc nước và làm đầy cốc của cô trước khi quay lại hôn lên má cô và ngồi xuống góc chiếc trường kỷ gần nhất với cô. Wolf Blitzer đang ở chế độ câm, nói chuyện qua Skype với một người phụ nữ. Dòng tiêu đề chạy chữ LỜI THÚ NHẬN CỦA CAPTAIN AMERICA: “TÔI ĐÃ YÊU JAMES BARNES.” Steve lấy làm biết ơn cô đã xem CNN thay vì Fox. Anh không biết Bill O’Reilly sẽ ba hoa cái gì, nhưng anh có thể tưởng tượng được.

Chiếc ti vi tắt phụt và Peggy quay đầu nhìn anh. Cô mỉm cười với Steve và Steve cũng mau mắn cười lại, thoải mái vì đã trở về nhà và thoát khỏi đám máy ảnh. Có một lý do, anh nghĩ, để trì trệ cuộc họp báo đến tận hôm nay. Nó mệt mỏi hơn anh từng nhớ rất nhiều.

Peggy vươn ra và ôm mặt anh trong lòng bàn tay, vẻ đăm chiêu mất dần trên khuôn mặt cô.

“Trông anh vẫn chẳng khác gì ngày đầu ta gặp,” Peggy dịu dàng bảo. Rành rành là nói dối; Steve, người cuối cùng cũng có một sợi tóc bạc hoàn toàn, chẳng có gì giống với tên nhóc còm nhom mà cô tưng để mắt đến lần đầu vào năm ’43 cả. Nhưng Steve hiểu ý cô, cái cách hai kẻ ngốc yêu nhau luôn hiểu: với anh, trông cô cũng y chang ngày xưa vậy.

"Nhưng trong em đã có cả chục năm già cỗi,” Steve đáp.

“Già cỗi hơn, hiển nhiên rồi,” Peggy nói. Đôi mày cô đang nhíu lại, và Steve áp tay lên tay cô. Đôi mắt cô tìm kiếm anh. “Chúng ta đã rất hạnh phúc, phải không nhỉ?” cô hỏi, như muốn chứng thực sự thật. “Trải qua tất cả, chúng ta đã rất hạnh phúc. Em không biết rằng chúng ta đã làm được điều đó.”

Cổ họng Steve nghẹt lại, và anh đáp, thực tâm, “Hạnh phúc nhất ấy chứ. Chúng ta là những người hạnh phúc nhất, Pegs à.”

“Nó có đáng giá với anh không?” cô hỏi.

“Từng giây phút một,” Steve trả lời. “Đáng ra anh không nên đánh đổi em với thế giới.”

Peggy nhìn anh lâu hơn và rồi thả lơi bàn tay khỏi mặt anh, siết những ngón tay mạnh mẽ của cô vào tay anh. Cô hít vào một hơi run rẩy, và đột nhiên Steve cảm thấy lo lắng, nhưng cô ổn, chỉ hơi suy tư chút thôi. Giọng cô khản đặc khi cô cất tiếng lần nữa. "Trong một khoảnh khắc em định cầu xin anh tha thứ bởi vì em nghĩ thật bất công cho bản thân vì đòi hỏi điều đó trước khi nói cho anh. Hôm nay anh đã thật can đảm và điều đó không làm gì hơn là gợi em nhớ đến sự hèn nhát của chính mình.”

Giờ Steve đã lo lắng lắc đầu. “Em đang nói gì thế Peggy?”

“Em đã làm những chuyện thật khủng khiếp,” Peggy bảo, rít lên. “Em đã làm những chuyện thật khủng khiếp, Steve. Em đã nói dối anh.”

 

 

_1943_

 

Chiếc bút chì màu đỏ của Steve đã mòn tới tận cán, nhưng anh chỉ cần thêm một chút nữa để đánh bóng những tòa nhà trước mặt anh và ánh hoàng hôn đang tỏa sáng phía chân trời. Anh dành một phút để vót nhọn chiếc bút với con dao bỏ túi rồi lại gập mình trước cuốn sổ vẽ, chân đá loăng quăng vào phần không khí dưới chân.

Một tiếng cạch nơi cửa vang lên khi Bucky vào trong. Steve tự khịt mũi khi anh nghe tiếng Buck dẫm lên những miếng gỗ lỏng lẻo lát trên sàn nhà và một tràng những câu chửi mỹ miều mà có khi đã là lần thứ sáu trong ngày. Chân trần, Bucky trèo ra khỏi chiếc cửa sổ Steve để ngỏ và nhảy vào nơi cầu thang thoát hiểm cùng với anh.

“Cái đó mới này,” Steve bình luận.

Bucky ậm ừ và nghiêng tới để xem tranh của Steve. Sau mỗi ca làm việc, mùi hương trên cơ thể cậu luôn như vậy, một tổ hợp của muối biển lẫn mồ hôi mặn với khói thuốc, cánh tay của cậu ấm áp và đẫm ướt bao quanh Steve. Cậu nhìn tranh phác thảo trong tay Steve một lúc lâu rồi ngước lên ngắm ánh hoàng hôn, nheo mắt. Steve lật qua trang tiếp theo và đưa những nét xuống, dù nhanh nhưng vẫn chính xác, khuôn mặt nghiêng nghiêng của Buck, sáng lên tông màu cam sẫm ánh hồng từ vầng dương.

“Câu chuyện hôm nay là gì đây, bình minh rực rỡ? Tối nay ra ngoài chơi không?” Bucky hỏi. Cậu nhìn xuống trang giấy lần nữa, cười nhẹ khi thấy Steve đã chuyển qua vẽ thứ gì. Cậu lúc nào cũng muốn ra ngoài chơi.

Steve nhướn một bên mày, vẫn tập trung tô đậm lông mày của Bucky. “Chẳng phải cậu nên chuẩn bị cho ngày mai sao?”

Bucky tựa khuỷu tay vào bậc cầu thang và nhún vai. “Tớ không nghĩ có cách nào để chuẩn bị cho Basic tốt hơn là đi khiêu vũ.”

“Chà, chắc tại tớ không biết rồi,” Steve đáp, nói mà không kịp suy nghĩ.

Bucky nghiêm nghị nhìn anh. “Này,” cậu nói. “Không phải thế đâu.”

Steve thở dài. Nếu họ định cãi nhau về chuyện này một lần, họ sẽ tiếp tục cãi nhau thêm cả triệu lần nữa. “Buck—“

“Chỉ là Basic thôi mà,” Bucky cố nói. “ _Steve_.”

“Buck.”

“Cậu sẽ nhìn tớ chứ? Lạy Chúa.”

Steve giận dỗi và trừng mắt nhìn cậu.

“Cậu việc gì mà phải làm quá lên thế?” Bucky lặng lẽ hỏi. Cậu đang cúi người vào gần đến độ trán họ suýt đụng nhau. “Tớ biết cậu muốn ra ngoài đó, và tớ biết là cậu — rằng cậu đau đớn, vì tớ được nhận vào còn cậu thì không, nhưng cậu phải nghe tớ này, như tớ vẫn hay bảo cậu ấy —“

“Đâu phải chỉ vì thế,” Steve đáp. Anh tuyệt vọng nhìn Bucky, ước ao có lời nào để nói. Sự thật là cả một thế kỷ qua anh và Bucky chưa từng rời xa nhau quá một tuần và anh không chắc mình phải làm gì nếu không có cậu bên cạnh. Trên thế giới này, Bucky là người bạn đích thực duy nhất của anh. Điều duy nhất anh sở hữu trên đời này là Bucky. Và nếu Bucky ra ngoài đó, nếu Bucky hy sinh ngoài đó, Steve sẽ không tài nào tha thứ nổi cho bản thân vì đã không ở bên cậu suốt cả chặng đường.

Điều đầu tiên và tiên quyết là Steve muốn chiến đấu cho tổ quốc. Nhưng giờ tương lai đã đến gặp họ, Steve càng lúc càng nghĩ nhiều hơn về Bucky ở ngoài đó, về những lá thư có thể dễ dàng thất lạc qua đường điện tín; và về, nực cười thay, đôi chân lạnh cóng của Bucky vào ban đêm..

Đây là một cuộc tráo vai kỳ lạ, Steve lo lắng về Bucky theo cách đó. Sự cân bằng đã bị đảo lộn, nhưng Steve vẫn nghĩ như thế.

“Thế thì tại sao?” Buck đẩy qua, một tên khốn nạn chẳng biết gì hết. Giọng cậu rin rít. “Nói cho tớ đi mà, Steve. Cậu  _phải_  nói cho tớ biết. Tối nay tớ không muốn tranh cãi với cậu đâu.”

Bị đánh bại, Steve lắc đầu, nhìn Bucky và cố nặn ra một nụ cười cho cậu. “Không phải tại cậu đâu, Buck. Tớ đã có một ngày dài. Cậu cũng thế mà, nhỉ?”

“Cậu nên ở đây,” Bucky bảo, lặng lẽ và kiên định. “Cậu nghe tớ chứ? Phải có ai đó trấn thủ pháo đài tới khi tớ quay trở lại chứ.” Cậu ngừng lại một giây, và Steve có thể nghe thấy sự vui vẻ trong giọng nói của cậu, dù nó chỉ là giả tạo, “Ai mà biết được, có lẽ cậu sẽ học được cách nấu cho tớ một bữa ăn tươm tất mà không làm cháy tuốt tuột mọi thứ cũng nên. Và cậu có thể viết thư cho tớ để tớ không bị chán.”

“Khôn lỏi,” Steve nói, dịu dần đi. “Còn lâu tớ mới nấu ăn cho cậu; Tớ không phải nàng thơ của cậu, Barnes ạ.”

“Không,” Buck nói, nhìn anh. Cậu mỉm cười, nhưng lời thốt ra thật lạ. "Không, chắc là không phải rồi.”

Cơn tĩnh lặng bao trùm họ. Bucky lại ngước lên nhìn ánh hoàng hôn, chỉ là những tia nắng cuối cùng của nó, Steve kết thúc bản phác thảo của mình bằng những tia sáng còn vương lại, quai hàm của Buck được tô bằng nét đậm, đậm đến nơi phình lên của yết hầu cậu, và sau đó đánh bóng theo hướng 5 giờ vào cái chỗ mà ngày mai anh sẽ chỉnh lại.

Bucky quyết định lật bài luôn, bởi cậu đang thọc tay vào túi áo khoác. “Thấy cậu sắp cạn nguồn rồi,” cậu giải thích, chìa ra một nắm bút chì mới mà hẳn cậu đã mua trên đường về nhà. “Nên là. Cứ đề phòng thôi.”

Steve nghĩ trong một giây hoảng hốt, đáng xấu hổ rằng, thành thật với Chúa, anh sắp bật khóc mất.

Thế cân bằng của họ đã bị lật đổ. Điều mà Bucky sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận và Steve sẽ không bao giờ, không bao giờ nói ra, chính là tiếng gào khóc thảm thương của hai người họ: Steve nhớ lại những giọt nước mắt khốn khổ của Buck hai mùa đông trước khi Steve suýt chết trong đêm, tràn đầy ấm áp và ẩm ướt vào tay Steve khi Buck nghĩ rằng anh đang ngủ. Cậu khóc khi cậu sợ hãi

Và bây giờ, ngay lúc này đây, Buck đang sợ hãi.

Cậu làm đủ trò để giấu nhẹm chuyện đó, nhưng cậu không thể giấu nó khỏi Steve. Hàng tuần nay cậu đã tìm những cách nhỏ nhặt để nói lời tạm biệt với Steve: nhét tất cả tiền mặt xuống dưới chiếc ghế đệm tồi tàn của họ, sửa những bộ thường phục của cậu mà Steve có thể mặc vừa và những bộ đồ sắp hỏng, và giờ thì, đưa bút chì cho Steve bởi lẽ cậu chắc chắn rằng Steve sẽ chẳng đời nào tự đi mua trong lúc Buck rời khỏi.

Và tất cả là bởi Bucky đã biết chắc rằng tấm vé ra khỏi Brooklyn của cậu không phải vé khứ hồi.

Steve nhận món quà, bởi trong ngày hôm nay anh không biết phải làm gì ngoại trừ để ruột ngoài da, đôi mày Buck nhíu lại. “Chúng có đúng loại không?” cậu lo lắng hỏi.

“Chúa lòng lành, James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve thốt lên, thúc mạnh vào vai Bucky, giận dữ và nghi ngờ và bằng cách nào đó tất cả đều hòa làm một. Bucky cười và toe toét nụ cười có thể khơi mào hỗn chiến.

“Ôi trời, cậu đã nói thế thì đám bút ấy hoàn hảo rồi,” Buck trêu.

“Cậu nên lên kế hoạch tẩy rửa bùn đất ngay nếu muốn có cô nàng nào để mắt tới mình đêm nay đi.” Steve định gấp cuốn phác thảo vào, nhưng Bucky đã nắm lấy cổ tay anh và ngăn lại, nhìn xuống bản vẽ nửa hoàn thiện của chính cậu trên tờ giấy.

“Ê này, sao cậu lại vẽ tớ thế? Tớ còn chưa lên đường mà,” Bucky nói, có chút cay đắng. “Dù sao cũng chỉ có mười tuần thôi. Không phải cậu lại lên cơn ủy mị với tớ đấy chứ?”

“Mơ đi nhé,” Steve đáp, lấy chân đá vào bàn chân trần của Bucky. Nhưng anh không động đậy, và Bucky cũng vậy, nên cuối cùng chân họ đan vào nhau. Dù sao Bucky cũng là hình mẫu cho khoảng tám mươi phần trăm tranh vẽ của Steve, suýt nữa thì Steve nói với cậu, nhưng anh ngừng lại và thay vào đó anh bảo, "Tớ chỉ đang thu thập tài liệu về đám bùn dính trên cậu để sau này cho các cô gái coi so với cậu thì tớ điển trai cỡ nào.”

“Tớ vẫn cố thuyết phục họ cậu là trai đẹp đấy chứ,” Bucky nói, từ tốn và thành thực. “Cậu chắc tối nay không ngại đi nhảy không?”

“Nah,” Steve đáp, có hơi lộ vẻ nan nản. “Đi tắm đi, tớ biết cậu muốn đi chơi mà.”

“Aw, coi nào, đừng có nghiêm túc dữ vậy,” Buck phỉnh phờ. “Cứ như thể không có cả đống thời gian để tớ trêu chọc cậu suốt ngày đêm giữa Basic và chiến tuyến vậy đâu, đúng không?”

Steve nhìn cậu. "Tớ chỉ muốn cậu cẩn thận, vậy thôi,” anh đáp, nói lớn câu cửa miệng mà Bucky đã lặp đi lặp lại với anh cả ngàn lần.

Bucky đứng dậy, phủi quần và đi lại vào trong. Cậu nói với qua vai, “Khỏi lo đâu. Tớ là cục nợ đời cậu, Rogers! Tớ sẽ bám dính lấy đế giày cậu đến ngày cậu chết luôn, chờ mà xem.”

Từ cuốn sổ vẽ Buck hướng mắt về nơi nào đó xa xăm, mắt cậu nheo lại trước ánh hoàng hôn, thứ ánh sáng giờ đây đã tắt lâu rồi.

 

 

_2006_

Peggy bắt đầu nói mà không thể nhìn vào mắt anh.

“Đó đã từng chỉ toàn là tin đồn. Người đó đã sống quá lâu, anh thấy đấy. Howard và em đã cho rằng có nhiều người nhưng mặc chung một bộ đồ, nhưng sau đó bọn em nhận được nguồn tin tình báo tin cậy, một hồ sơ khoảng từ năm 46 chứng thực với thông tin từ anh về cánh tay. Bọn em buộc phải tin tất cả chỉ là cùng một người. Và vài năm sau vụ Leningrad, người đưa tin cho Stark đã thành công chứng thực Dự án Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Họ gọi anh ta là —“ Giọng Peggy nghẹn lại. “Em xin lỗi, Steve. Họ gọi anh ta là Hoa Kỳ."

“Người đưa tin của Stark thu thập nhiều thông tin nhất có thể. Tay Chiến binh chữa lành vết thương rất nhanh; quá nhanh. Bọn em tin rằng chúng đã làm thí nghiệm trên anh ta. Nhưng em chỉ biết có vậy thôi, bởi vì sau đó không lâu, người đưa tin của Stark bị lật tẩy rồi trừ khử. Chúng — Red Room ấy, chúng —  Chúng gửi ảnh đến cảnh báo bọn em. Và một trong số chúng — Steve, xin hãy tin em; chỉ là một bên mặt anh ấy thôi. Bức ảnh đã bị mờ và sần sùi. Bọn em không chắc nữa. Bọn em  _không bao giờ_  chắc được. Tóc anh ta dài hơn và anh ta không đeo mặt nạ và trông anh ta — Steve, em thành thật xin lỗi. Trông anh ta giống cậu ấy lắm.”

Steve nhận ra anh đang run rẩy, hơi thở nghẹn lại trong lồng ngực. Anh không thở được nữa, như thể hai lá phổi đang co rúm lại, như thể anh lại lên cơn hen lần nữa. Như thể trận Trân Châu Cảng, như thể vụ khủng bố 9/11, sườn ngực anh lạnh cóng và nặng trĩu, một cơn kinh hãi vô thanh trườn ra khỏi cổ họng anh tựa băng đá trườn tới bên Bucky trong những cơn ác mộng.

“Như ai thế, Peggy,” anh nói.

Peggy siết chặt lấy đôi bàn tay anh hơn, dồn dập, “Bọn em không có loại công nghệ nhận diện nhân dạng. Hồi đó là năm 1962. Khi đó chuyện nhận dạng là  _bất khả thi_ , Steve. Tất cả mọi thứ dường như đều  _bất khả thi_  vậy.”

Steve chưa từng cầu xin ai, chưa từng một lần trong suốt cuộc đời anh; kể cả khi Peggy bảo ai rời khỏi nhà cũng không, kể cả cho sinh mệnh của mẹ anh cũng không, thậm chí cũng chưa từng cầu xin cho Bucky. Nhưng giờ đây anh đang cầu xin. Giọng anh đầy những van nài nó khàn đặc và qụy lụy đến nỗi anh còn chẳng nhận ra.

“Peggy, cầu xin em hãy nói cho anh. _Xin em đấy_.”

“Giống như James Barnes,” Peggy thú nhận trong thì thầm. Lệ đong đầy mắt cô. “Ôi,  _Steve_. Là cậu ấy.”

Trái tim đang đập trong lồng ngực Steve và thế giới xung quanh anh dường như chậm dần lại. Anh cố điều hòa trở lại trong chao đảo. Steve đã bỏ mặc cậu — anh đã  _bỏ mặc_ cậu — nhưng chẳng phải bởi sẽ không có xác sao. Làm gì có thời gian tìm kiếm. Không ai có thể sống sót —

Thí nghiệm của Zola. Vết đạn bắn trong vòng chiến sự lành trong chưa đến hai ngày. Buck có thể uống với những người khác, uống rất nhiều, nhưng chưa bao giờ ngà ngà say. Trong những lá thứ, Buck đã nói — chúng nốc vào cậu hàng tá những cocktail hóa học. Nhận thức va vào anh đau điếng tựa cú đấm ở Leningrad đã rút sạch không khí khỏi anh.

Cậu ấy đã ở đó. Cậu ấy đã ở  _ngay_  đó mà. Và  _cánh tay_  của cậu ấy — cánh tay —  _Buck_  —

Tuyệt vọng, khốn khổ, Peggy tiếp tục. “Bọn em thuyết phục nhau rằng không thể nói cho anh biết. Nó sẽ khiến chúng ta tổn thương. Thế cân bằng quá mong manh; chúng ta đang đối mặt với chiến tranh hạt nhân. Nếu lúc ấy anh mà biết, Steve, nếu anh mà biết có một cơ may dù nhỏ nhất… Em biết anh sẽ lật tung cả thế giới chỉ vì cậu ấy. Anh sẽ lật tung cả thế giới để tìm cậu ấy, và anh sẽ chẳng mảy may quan tâm đến bất kỳ một điều gì nữa.” Cô nói đúng. Chúa phù hộ anh, cô nói đúng. “Anh sẽ hủy hoại tất cả những gì chúng ta đã cùng gây dựng. Anh có thể đẩy cả quốc gia đến bờ vực thế chiến, và giá cược quá cao, và em biết, em biết mình không thể để anh làm thế.” Giờ cô đang khóc, nước mắt chầm chậm rơi. “Chúa xá tội cho em, Steve, em thành thật xin lỗi.”

“Cậu ấy không nhận ra anh ở Leningrad,” Steve nhớ lại. Và có thể chuyện này khiến Steve ích kỷ, nhưng nó còn tồi tệ hơn cả chuyện cánh tay nữa; tồi tệ hơn tất cả mọi thứ. Sợ hãi như một đứa trẻ, anh hỏi, “Pegs, cậu ấy đã không —?”

“Em biết,” Peggy thì thào. “Người đưa tin của Stark, anh ta đã bảo bọn em — Steve, em —“ cô ráng kiềm chế bản thân, và rồi tiếp tục. “Là liệu pháp sốc điện. Chúng tẩy não cậu ấy. Chúng tẩy não cậu ấy, không phải chỉ một lần, mà là sau mỗi nhiệm vụ.”

Nỗi đau xuyên vào Steve tựa một cú đâm vào ổ bụng. Tồi tệ hơn mọi cảm giác anh đã từng cảm nhận trên đời. Anh đã nghĩ — sau khi Bucky rơi khỏi chuyến tàu ấy, anh đã nghĩ, anh đã chắc như đinh đóng cột rằng đó là cảm giác kinh khủng nhất mà anh phải trải qua, cú sốc của cơn đau ban đầu kéo theo ngàn dặm lại ngàn dặm nỗi tang thương vô sắc. Rỗng tuếch, Steve biết vào đêm đó, ráng uống say ở một quán bar không phải hứng bom đạn, không gì có thể tồi tệ hơn cảm giác lúc này.

Anh sai rồi.

“Howard và em tưởng cậu ấy đã ngừng hoạt động vào những năm 80. Bọn em đã  _chắc_  rằng cậu ấy đã đi rồi. Chẳng còn lại dấu vết nào của cậu ấy nữa, và cùng lúc tổ chức KGB giải thể em nghĩa mọi thứ kinh hoàng đã qua đi rồi. Cậu ấy đã ám sát — Steve, cậu ấy là tên sát thủ đã ám sát ngài tổng thống.”

Cú dội này nhẹ nhàng hơn, có lẽ là bởi không còn chỗ trống nào trong căn phòng hoảng loạn của Steve nữa. Stalin cũng vậy, Steve nghĩ. Và còn bao nhiêu người nữa? Còn bao nhiêu người cậu ấy bị ra lệnh phải trừ khử nữa — và chúng đã làm gì cậu ấy, chúng đã hủy hoại cậu ấy đến mức nào, để khiến cậu ấy làm vậy?

Steve nghe như thể mới ngày qua, tiếng lầm bầm số hiệu của Bucky trong tầng hầm HYDRA.  _James Barnes, Trung sĩ, 32557038…Trung sĩ, 32557…_

Cậu ấy đã lẩm bẩm lại những từ ngữ ấy trong bao lâu? Bao lâu, cho đến khi chúng cũng tước luôn những từ ngữ ấy khỏi cậu?

“Nhưng không có băng hình nào, anh hiểu chứ. Chỉ có ảnh thôi. Và rồi…”

Peggy nhìn Steve, lắc đầu. Nước mắt trào ra nhiều hơn, nhưng cô chẳng lau nó đi. Giờ đây giọng cô gãy vụn, đẹp đẽ, tựa những vụn sứ vỡ. “Howard nghĩ ai đó đang theo dõi nhà anh ấy. Nhưng anh hiểu anh ấy mà — và ôi, cả em nữa, em tưởng anh ấy đã xài rượu hoặc ma túy, thứ gì đó gây ảo giác. Anh ấy có chút lập dị. Bọn em chẳng ai nghe anh ấy nói, nên cuối cùng anh ấy tự lắp một hệ thống bảo vệ. Thế rồi, vào cái đêm anh ấy qua đời, anh ấy đã cãi nhau om sòm với Maria về việc để Tony ở nhà.

"Anh biết có vấn đề gì đó, đúng không?” Peggy hỏi. "Anh đã xóa tin nhắn thoại của anh ấy để lại vì không muốn em nghe được.”

“Ừ. Đúng vậy,” Steve thừa nhận. Anh biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo. Không thể tránh khỏi. Anh nhớ giọng Stark đã hốt hoảng đến mức nào. Cái cách Stark gọi tên Peggy như thể lời cảnh báo. Và Steve nhận ra điều cuối cùng mà Stark trông thấy đêm đó — sau khi, Chúa ơi, sau khi Chiến binh Mùa Đông ném Maria qua cửa kính chắn gió và làm gãy xương cô trên mặt đường, sau khi cậu giật cửa ô tô khỏi bản lề và quăng nó vào tuyết — điều cuối cùng mà Stark thấy là Bucky Barnes, bóng ma từ quá khứ sáu mươi năm về trước. Và gã biết gã tận số rồi.

“Anh xóa nó là đúng,” Peggy nói tiếp, giọng cô đặc nghẹt những tội lỗi. “Anh ấy cũng để lại tin nhắn ở văn phòng em. Hẳn là anh ấy đã gọi em trước. Tất cả những gì Howard nói là, ‘hắn đang tới đấy,’ Và đó là khi em hiểu ra mình đã sai lầm đến thế nào khi giấu anh chuyện đó. Bọn em đã sai lầm đến mức nào.”

_Tôi đã — bọn tôi đã sai rồi. Chúng tôi làm loạn hết rồi. Rogers, nghe tôi này —_

Giờ Peggy mới gạt nước mắt đi. “Còn một điều nữa. Một điều nữa thôi, Steve. Em cảm thấy mình nợ anh điều này trên tất thảy.”

Chao đảo, Steve nhìn vào mắt cô. Điều gì còn có thể trên tất thảy nữa?

“Một lý do vì sao em không kể cho anh,” cô nói.  “Có lẽ, là lý do thực sự.”

Steve im lặng; anh không nghĩ mình có thể lên tiếng nữa. Thay vì thế anh nhìn cô và chờ đợi.

“Em thật ích kỷ,” Peggy thú nhận, đầy vụn vỡ. “Em đã yêu anh rất nhiều, và tình yêu làm em ích kỷ. Em biết rằng nếu em nói cho anh biết em sẽ đánh mất anh.”

Và điều kinh khủng là, điều khủng khiếp nhất là, Steve đã thấu đến tận xương tủy — rằng Peggy đã, và luôn luôn, đúng. Anh nhất định sẽ bỏ đi. Anh nhất định sẽ xẻ dọc thế giới để mang Bucky trở về nhà và anh sẽ không ngoảnh lại.

Giờ thì Peggy đã thực sự bật khóc, tự co mình lại, tay che lấy mắt trong khi cả cơ thể run lên. Steve không thể cứ đứng đó nhìn được; không biết anh đang giận dữ hay tổn thương hay cảm thấy bị phản bội; liệu anh có tha thứ cho cô hay chăng, liệu anh có bao giờ làm thế không. Không phải là bởi anh không hiểu lý do của cô, mà bởi anh có thể. Điều đó chẳng khiến mọi thứ dễ dàng chấp nhận hơn chút nào.

Steve chỉ biết rằng anh yêu cô, và muốn cô nguôi đau lòng vì chuyện đó. Cô đã trút bỏ gánh nặng của mình, và giờ sự thật đã thuộc về Steve. Là gánh nặng mà anh phải đảm đương.

Anh muốn đảm đương nó.

Thật cẩn trọng, anh nắm lấy tay cô. “Không sao đâu,” Steve thì thào, tựa trán họ vào nhau. Anh ôm lấy gương mặt cô trong bàn tay cảm nhận nước mắt cô nhỏ vào ngón cái. “Ê, không sao mà. Nghe này, em không sai. Anh đã có thể bỏ đi. Anh đã có thể bỏ đi, bởi vì tình yêu cũng khiến anh ích kỷ.”

Gương mặt Peggy xô lại, như thể lời anh khiến cô tổn thương. Cô lắc đầu và rời ra để nhìn anh, áp tay vào tay Steve. “Em xin lỗi em đã giữ anh quá lâu,” cô thì thào. “Steve, em rất xin lỗi. Em đã phủ nhận anh, phải vậy không? Em đã phủ nhận anh khỏi cuộc đời mà anh mong muốn. Mà anh xứng đáng. Em  _xin lỗi_.”

“Pegs, đừng bao giờ xin lỗi,” Steve đáp, lặng lẽ, đặt những nụ hôn dịu dàng lên khớp tay cô. “Anh đã yêu em, và anh vẫn luôn yêu em. Anh đã có thời gian sống cuộc đời mình, Pegs, em không biết sao? Anh đã có thời gian sống cuộc đời mình, khiêu vũ suốt đêm cùng em.”

“Nhưng cũng là cơ hội cuối cùng, phải không nhỉ?” Peggy hỏi. Steve mất một lúc lâu lau hết nước mắt cho cô. Khi cô bình tĩnh lại, cô tiếp tục trong lặng lẽ: “Em nghĩ là đèn đã lên mất rồi. Đến lúc phải để anh ra đi thôi.”

Cô ôm khuôn mặt anh trong đôi tay héo tàn nhưng mạnh mẽ. Cô thực sự trông giống ngày đầu tiên họ gặp: bất chấp những gì năm tháng đã in hằn lên cô, bất chấp những lời nói dối, những con người cô đã tổn thương, những cái chết cô phải chứng kiến, đôi mắt cô vẫn là màu nâu kiên định vững vàng ấy. Anh yêu cô, chẳng nhưng nhị gì. Anh không nói dối. Không gì có thể ngăn anh lại nữa, kể cả hiện thực. Nó bùng lên trong anh, cũng bùng lên như cái ngày anh trông thấy khuôn mặt Bucky lần nữa. Và anh sẽ làm được. Steve sẽ không ngừng nghỉ đến khi anh tìm thấy cậu. Hãy chờ tớ tới, anh van xin Buck. Dù cậu đang ở chốn quái quỷ nào, ráng lên, chỉ một chút nữa thôi, hãy vì tớ nhé.

Hãy chờ tớ tới. Tớ sẽ đến vì cậu. Tớ luôn luôn đến vì cậu.

“Anh sẽ dời Thiên Đàng,” Steve hứa hẹn, nhiệt huyết sôi sục. “Và nếu thất bại, anh sẽ xới tung Địa ngục. Nhưng anh sẽ làm đúng Peggy. Anh sẽ đưa cậu ấy về nhà.”

Peggy mỉm cười; buồn bã, thủy chung, mệt nhoài. “Em biết mà, Steve,” cô đáp. “Em biết anh sẽ làm được mà."

—

Tòa Triskelion đã thay đổi qua nhiều năm, và dù nó không dài hơn con quái vật Bauhaus của Stark, nó vẫn rù rù với những bộ vest và bao trùm trong các ô kính. Văn phòng giám đốc Fury ở trên cao, nhưng không lớn bằng nửa văn phòng Stark. Steve vào thang máy được lắp theo kiểu ô kính và khi lên tới được tầng cần lên, anh có thể trông thấy toàn cảnh dòng Potomac.

Văn phòng của Fury có sắc trắng và xám, ánh nắng tràn vào một gam nóng. Fury, tỏ ra bất cần, mặc nguyên cây đen và thậm chí còn có áo khoác. Miếng băng mắt lúc nào cũng khiến Steve chú ý, nhưng anh không thể hiện ra. Thay vào đó anh trịnh trọng ngồi chờ, đợi Fury lôi ra một cái hộp để lên bàn và phủi bụi nó. Có một tập hồ sơ giấy nhám bên cạnh đó, nắn nót dòng chữ Đặc vụ Romanoff bên trên. Trên nữa là dòng  _ПРОЕКТ: ЗИМНИЙ ВОИН_. Fury lùi lại một bước và nhanh chóng chào nghiêm trang.

“Đại tá,” ông nói. “Chào mừng ngài trở về.”

Steve bước vài bước về phía trước và mở hộp các tông ra. Anh ấn tay lên ngôi sao trắng của bộ đồng phục.

“Biết gì không?” Steve hỏi, “Tôi thực sự thích cái danh Captain hơn.”

Fury đồng tình, một nụ cười, có lẽ, thoáng nở trên khóe môi ông. “Captain vậy. Chà, Cap, tôi có thêm một bất ngờ nữa cho ngài.”

Ông lôi nó ra từ khay làm sạch của chiếc bàn. Steve không thể nhớ rằng trông nó đẹp đến mức này, có lẽ là bởi lần cuối trông thấy nó là khi anh khóa nó trong hầm chứa đồ của SHIELD nhiều năm về trước, và nó vẫn có màu phớt xám. Giờ nó đã được sơn mới toàn bộ, và tam sắc đỏ, trắng, xanh bắt nắng, ánh lên sáng loáng.

“Tôi đã phải tước đi vài quyền tự do,” Fury giải thích, đẩy nó tới.

Sức nặng của chiếc khiên trĩu xuống và thân thuộc trên khuỷu tay anh.

Cũng đã lâu lắm rồi.

 

 

 


End file.
